


【现代设定】律师与医生

by cottonplantaDL



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, 变性, 食人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonplantaDL/pseuds/cottonplantaDL
Summary: LOFTER: 棉花种植园DL（https://crocodile521.lofter.com/）新浪微博：Croco鱼
Relationships: 三团, 扉团, 扉罗, 斑柱泉, 柱团, 柱扉, 柱罗, 柱间x水门
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

【FBI WARNING: 全程三观不正且刺激、人物性格完全捏造&崩坏w、性爱描写有】

一

千手扉间和罗砂，在出现交集之前完全属于八竿子打不着的类型。  
俩人是怎么认识的呢：自从加瑠罗去世之后，罗砂就再也没考虑过谈恋爱、重新组建家庭，而是一个人踏踏实实地带着孩子过日子。  
有一次，罗砂实在耐不住寂寞一人去酒吧买醉，喝到微醺后不知被谁灌了一瓶断片酒后就彻底找不着北了，第二天醒来后发现旁边躺着一个看上去比自己年轻几岁的银发男人，地上还躺着一个用过的避孕套。罗砂挣扎着要起来才感觉到从PY处传来的钻心的疼痛……

一番有点尴尬地交谈后，罗砂知道这个趁着自己酒醉强行搞了自己PY的男人是个千手律师事务所的律师千手扉间。单身，42岁，比自己小一岁。证件照上梳着背头，而本人习惯戴着一副看起来很斯文的金边眼镜，看起来比实际年龄小，跟三十七八岁似的。

由于都是单身，两人很快确定了关系进入了同居状态。因为罗砂是医生，平时忙起来根本没时间照顾我爱罗，而且扉间说我可以帮你照顾孩子，生活费我也出，罗砂正需要一个人可以和自己一起分担生活的重担，就答应了（但是总觉得怪怪的……

“我爱罗，那个最近天天来接你的男人是谁呀！”同班的鸣人好奇宝宝一样的问道。  
“他是我爹。”我爱罗捧着书，奶声奶气地回答。  
“我记得你爹是跟你一样的红头发啊！”  
“那是我爸。这个银头发的，是我爹。”我爱罗一字一句认真的回答道。  
“啥？？”

“爸爸和爹地最近天天打架。”我爱罗在要交给班主任的周记里写道，“爹地老是在晚上打我爸爸，爸爸总是叫的很痛苦，好像爹地总是甩他巴掌，发出啪啪的声音——但是第二天我看爸爸的脸上也没有掌印，爹地应该是练了内功，把我爸爸打成内伤了，但是爹地给我买遥控玩具车，我就不心疼了。”

“我爱罗，想要什么玩具？”扉间把我爱罗抱起来，让他像骑大马一样骑在自己的脖子上，两个人站在玩具店的橱窗外面，看着玩具公司新推出的电动玩具组合套装。  
“想要遥控飞机。”我爱罗的两只小手抓着扉间的头发，然后过了一会儿他小声地凑在扉间的耳朵旁，“……爹地，我不要飞机，你不打爸爸了行吗？”

扉间的家族开的千手律师事务所目前由大哥柱间掌管，这一年一共接收了一名法律系出身的应届毕业生来实习，是个一头黄毛的叫波风水门的呆萌新人，不过这小子不简单，高中时候就跟前女友生了个一样是黄毛的娃，现在跟我爱罗差不多大，不过后来两个人分手了，娃归前女友带，水门偶尔会去探望，但基本都会被前女友赶出家门。  
波风水门是法学院那一届的优秀学生，实力自然不俗，就是性格有点呆萌，不懂得社会的险恶。经常会因为一些无聊的问题敲两兄弟办公室的门，谁叫柱间在欢迎他来实习的时候说了一句“以后有什么问题直接来办公室找我们”。  
扉间喝着秘书泡的茶，坐在沙发上看着水门翘着屁股，胳膊支撑在柱间的办公桌上，双手捧着脸认真听柱间解释那些问题。

“所以这里要这样这样……明白了吗？”柱间不厌其烦地至少解释了三遍，水门才恍然大悟的“哦”了一声，然后扉间清楚看到了自己敬重的大哥，宠溺地，拍了一下，水门的，屁股，然后还在上面揉了揉。  
水门有些不自然地避开了。  
扉间决定装作什么也没看见，继续看材料。

临走的时候，水门向柱间和扉间鞠了一躬：“打扰了。”  
他笑起来很好看。

“大哥。”扉间目送了水门出去之后，转向柱间，“你刚才，摸了波风的屁股。”  
柱间心情看上去很好，捧着脸哼着小曲点了点头。  
“然后，你用摸了他屁股的手，捧着脸。”  
柱间似乎还沉迷在刚才水门如沐春风的笑容和小白兔一样的好奇宝宝的表情中，点了点头。  
扉间放下茶杯，单手捂住了额头。没救了，没救了。

“那你呢，跟那个养小孩的上班族。”柱间问道，他不是经常跟扉间讨论这种闺房秘事，但是很好奇弟弟为什么会跟那个看上去总是很严肃的单亲爸爸搞到一起。据自己了解，严肃、医生、年长、丧偶，几乎全年无休，还带着一个小拖油瓶……完全在扉间的狩猎范围之外嘛。  
“罗砂是个很适合踏实过日子的人——哦对了，一会儿下班我得先去接孩子。”扉间看了看表，四点三十，“你开车顺路带我去木叶市立幼儿园。”  
“哎？！！”

“爹地，这个叔叔是谁，爹地二号吗？”  
轿车上，我爱罗和鸣人在后座开心的玩着遥控飞机，我爱罗看着正在开车的柱间，问道。  
“我是你爹地的大哥，不是什么爹地二号啦。”柱间大笑着回答道。  
“怪不得叔叔长得和爹地有点像。”  
两个孩子敷衍地应付着大人的回应，便继续玩着遥控飞机。  
车一路平稳地开着，十几分钟后先到了鸣人家。

“那，叔叔们再见！我爱罗明天见！”  
到了鸣人家所在的地址，鸣人正要进门，却看到水门站在院子侧墙边，听到有汽车的引擎，水门从拐角走了出来，却看到儿子鸣人还有自己的两位上司：“哎？？？！！鸣人你怎么会跟老板他们在一起？？”  
“爸爸！你怎么来啦！我好想你！”说着鸣人扑到水门的怀里撒起娇来。

柱间放了手刹，打开车门，一看到水门像是看到了欧巴，心情大好地吹了个口哨后就立刻去搭讪：“原来你家住在这里啊，原来鸣人就是你的儿子啊，原来……”  
水门挠了挠头，他先是看了看副驾驶座上摇下车窗跟自己打了招呼的扉间，然后才有点难为情的回答道：“这是我前女友家，我来看看她和鸣人。”  
“是嘛是嘛，这么有缘分不如一会儿一起吃个饭啊？”

第二天扉间看到柱间和水门一起来上班，多半知道大哥成功拿下了新人，而且水门明显对于摸屁股搂腰之类的流氓举动没有什么抗拒了。  
扉间在心里叹气，这朵鲜花就这么……不过想想理所当然，昨天被前女友劈头盖脸砸了个痛的，正是替水门充当替身的柱间……医药费总是要拿点什么来付滴，比如男孩子的初✌️【x

兄弟两个因为某个原因很少住在一起，都有彼此的私生活，柱间住在本家的别墅区，而扉间在外面买了公寓。不过……他们天天在一起上班，住不住在一起也不重要了。

最近让扉间比较在意的是，自己一手带出来的学生团藏这一次出差去国外，连电话也没有打给自己一个。其实想了想也是……毕竟那孩子不是自己喜欢的类型，那次团藏主动告白后，也就发展过一次床上关系当做是对他愿望的实现和安慰就不了了之了。

罗砂工作的地方离千手律师事务所很远，所以扉间只带他来过一次事务所，似乎不太熟悉律政相关的场所，这里平日过于严肃的气氛让罗砂有些拘谨，尤其是秘书给他端茶的时候，那不经意间露出的足量乳沟，更是让他如坐针毡。  
直到扉间把他带进了办公室里关上门好好恩爱了一番，射过一次以后罗砂才委屈的说：“你有这么好看的秘书。”

扉间愣了0.1秒，才意识到罗砂居然在吃醋，他将有些凌乱的短发向后一抹，低下头吻了吻罗砂的脸颊：“放心吧，我爱你，我大哥喜欢的也是男人，没人看的。”  
“谁、谁信你……”罗砂的脸涨得通红，在扉间晃着腰顶了大概百十来下之后又颤抖着射了出来。  
“你今天难得休假，就在我办公室睡吧。下午一起去接咱们的宝贝儿子。”

这天，扉间接到了一份电话委托，准备收拾行李箱搭飞机去雇主所在的国家，他查看了地址，发现雇主与团藏凑巧在一个城市。  
扉间给团藏打了跨洋电话，没想到对方却在睡觉，声音疲惫且无奈：“拜托，现在是半夜三点，谁啊。”  
“——是我。”  
“啊——”那边的人吸了吸鼻子，好像还拍了拍自己的脸，似乎已经坐起身来了，声音也睡意全无，“……千手老师？您好，抱歉，我没想到您会……请问是发生什么事情了吗？”  
“我明天搭飞机去你那里，接了个委托。”

“……您要来多久？委托的地点是？我在附近为您订五星级酒店——”  
团藏还没说完，扉间打断他的话：“你现在住在哪？应该是租房子住吧？”  
“……是、这里、嗯……有点乱，而且很小，一个人住勉强可以……”  
“——那我就住你那里，明天下午五点到，别忘了来接我。”扉间坐在沙发上，将手指间已经攒了很长烟灰的香烟摁在烟灰缸里。

“我凌晨的飞机，一个星期以后回来。”  
扉间回家之后，跟罗砂一起做饭，还一起给我爱罗洗了澡。把我爱罗干干净净的包起来放进被窝之后，小娃娃委屈地说：“今天还是不能陪我睡觉吗？”  
扉间想了想，又看了看罗砂，只听到罗砂说：“那今晚爸爸和爹地一起陪你睡好不好？”  
“好！最喜欢爸爸和爹地了！”

在飞机上先是用平板处理了一下预约，不知不觉就捱过了几个小时，然后又睡了五六个小时之后，扉间走出机场觉得自己特别精神，尤其是看到好长时间没联系自己的徒弟团藏。团藏穿着灰黑色风衣倚在车边，眼睛望着天空出神，他叼了根似乎是和自己同一牌子的香烟，略显单薄与落寞的烟圈随着主人的呼吸慢慢吐出。  
“等很久了吧？”扉间拖着行李箱，故意从后面绕过去，走近了才从背后拍了拍团藏的肩膀，“最近好吗？”

“千手老师？！”  
团藏连忙把香烟掐灭，扔在地上狠狠的碾了几脚，明显手忙脚乱地接过扉间的行李箱，将行李箱塞进后车厢，然后打开副驾驶的车门，想了想又关上，拉开了后座的门：“老师，这边。”  
扉间一屁股坐了进去。

团藏关上车门后小跑到驾驶座：“老师，您吃饭了吗？先吃饭还是？”  
“听你的。”

没想到商圈中心唐人街的中华料理样式这么齐全，还是多亏了心灵手巧的亚洲新移民们……扉间这样感叹着。一个多月没联系，一见面，扉间先是在彩云南痛宰了团藏一顿，结账的时候团藏看到数字9后面两个零差点哭了出来。  
两人从酒楼出来后，把打包的食物放到后备箱。由团藏开着车，两个人从海上的自由栈道边专供观赏的限速路缓缓开着，前后避让行人的汽笛声搅扰了好兴致，不过不要紧，毕竟在市里原本很难看到海的，能从这里一睹流经西北区山脉、最终汇入太平洋的入海口，已是不可多见的风光。  
打开敞篷，扉间从未感觉到如此惬意：“还是这里舒服啊，是不是？”

“老师，这边的夜景很不错的。”从出口离开后，恢复正常行驶速度，团藏一边开车一边问道，“还想去什么地方吗？我记得再往前开还有北欧式建筑风情街和……”  
扉间身体向前倾，胳膊搭在团藏座位的椅背上，轻轻向正在开车的人颈后吐着气：“我想回家，你的家。”  
“是、是……”看着面前的人从脸红到脖子根的窘相，扉间的心情更好了。

“老师……”  
还没等关上门，扉间就一把将团藏摁在墙边，一条腿插进他的腿间，一手抬起那有着淡淡伤痕的下巴，发泄一般吻了上去。扉间虽然算不上风月场的老手，但对付在这方面阅历尚浅的徒弟还算绰绰有余，更别提这个徒弟对自己不知所起的一往情深……光是这个有点凌虐意味的亲吻，扉间就感受到团藏抵在自己大腿上勃发的热度，他看着那双充满情欲的眼睛，“床在哪？”

直到把他干到连哭都哭不出来，下身更是连清汤都射不出来，软软地歪在那里。扉间才觉得一天的劳累积攒到了顶峰，他一头栽进不算宽敞的床上睡了过去。  
第二天起床的时候，他发现团藏如两人第一次一样，不仅为自己擦了身体，还换上了干净的睡衣，以及熟悉的、从门缝里就闻得到的美味早饭，这味道勾引的扉间扶着酸痛的腰步履蹒跚的打开了房间的门。  
“老师……您起来了？”

也许是一个月没有见，扉间对于这张有着吊眼的脸有着除了思念之外的情感，察觉到扉间一直盯着自己的脸看，团藏垂下眼睛别过头，却被扉间命令着不得不抬起头，他的耳边似乎还回响着当初扉间说的话。  
“可惜你的脸并不是我喜欢的类型……但是看在你这么喜欢老师的份上，老师就跟你上床当做回礼吧……”

“抱歉……老师说过不喜欢我这张脸……”  
团藏不敢看扉间的眼睛，但一直坐着尴尬得很，只能不断地给扉间倒牛奶、兑入咖啡、把放着面包的盘子向前推一点，不敢让自己停下来，甚至差点打翻咖啡壶。明明是在自己家里却无所适从。  
“所以你就在脸上这么乱搞？”扉间伸出手，在团藏脸上有淡淡伤痕的地方反复摸着，“你是我最重视的徒弟，这样我很心疼。”

现在看看，自己只不过是对这张脸没什么太过于心动的感觉而已，要客观的论长相，团藏算是自己带的同期生里最英俊也是最有男人味的一个，有点禁欲的长相和永远保持冷淡的表情不知道迷倒了多少女孩子。  
而且，在当做回礼的那次做爱中，扉间发现好歹也是硕士生的团藏，居然是个货真价实的处男。  
“你都没有自己弄过吗？这么浓稠啊。”  
“没、没有……”  
“我以为你是私下里到处约的type。”  
“不、不……老师，我只爱您……除了您，我谁都……”  
这样深情地告白着，居然流出眼泪，朦胧了如墨绿色宝石一样的眸。

发现团藏自残，是半夜突然接到他打来的电话，扉间听出来电话那头的团藏明显是喝了酒，还带着哭腔，口齿不清地说着什么。他立刻开车到团藏家的楼下，敲了很久的门，才看到下半脸全是血的团藏来开门，不仅白衬衣被血染得通红，手里拿着的深色毛巾也被鲜血泡透，变成黑色。  
“老师……您来了……”眼泪混合着血水流淌着，团藏扑进扉间怀里，“我、我就知道您还是在乎我的……”  
“你好歹也是我带出来的学生！怎么能做这种傻事啊？！”  
“嘿嘿……因为老师、老师不喜欢我的脸……我要这张脸还有什么意义……”

在处理完客户的委托之后，扉间在团藏的引领下在市里痛痛快快疯玩了三天，两个人似乎忘却了之前的所有不快乐，巧逢该国传统节日与大型灯光音乐汇演，两个人就开车沿着山路到了山顶，在车里做爱，车外风景是绚丽的烟花与幻彩之光。  
团藏不敢沉浸在看似触手可得的幸福中，只能侧过头闭上眼睛。  
“别乱想……我现在满脑子都是你。”扉间低下头吻住那张薄唇，“全都是你的脸……我喜欢的、让我心动的样子……”

扉间回国之前，特意问了问团藏什么时候回国，团藏说大概下个月的月中。  
“那到时候回国之前打电话给我，我去接你。”扉间吻住团藏的唇，两个人深情地亲吻着，然后恋恋不舍地分别。

从机场回家之前，扉间顺路去接了我爱罗放学，回到家发现罗砂似乎还没回来。  
指导了我爱罗的家庭作业之后，他回到了卧室里。

“这张照片上是妈妈吗？”扉间拿着在床头柜的抽屉最底层找到的照片，问道。  
“我没有见过妈妈，但是爸爸说她是妈妈，而且我也觉得她好亲切。”我爱罗点了点头。  
“……抱歉啊，问你这样的问题。”扉间摸了摸那红色的毛绒绒的头发。  
“爹地，我想吃饭，给我做饭好不好？”我爱罗撒娇道。  
“好，想吃什么？”

原来罗砂的妻子是那么美的人啊。扉间感叹着，这样一个温柔恬静的美人居然早已存在于别人的回忆里，这个世间真是红颜薄命。而罗砂明明有这样一位无法忘怀的妻子，居然最后和自己走到了一起，看来真是寂寞太久了。  
我爱罗一边吃饭一边看少儿节目，被电视里扮作守鹤的工作人员逗得乐不可支，直拽着扉间的衣服说，“爹地！我也想要这个守鹤！”  
“好，爹地给你买——但你吃完饭一定要好好刷牙……”

“我回来了……”门开了，然后听到罗砂疲惫的声音。  
“爸爸！爸爸！”我爱罗听到罗砂的声音，立刻从椅子上跳下来跑到门口欢迎，罗砂工作了一天，看到儿子的笑脸，顿时觉得受了再多的委屈也不算什么，便抱着儿子回到客厅。  
“来吃饭吧，累了吧？”扉间接过罗砂的公文包，把他的外套挂在衣架上。

“嗯……你回来了，委托怎么样？顺利吗？”  
“嗯，很顺利。”

罗砂似乎是胳膊扭伤了，手肘的部分一片青紫，没办法自己抬起来。扉间帮他洗了澡，在为罗砂搓背的时候，整个人便不老实的贴在了那光滑的后背上。  
“你、你的那玩意不要顶在那里……唔！”罗砂连反抗的力气都没有，就被扉间抱着走进宽大的浴缸。  
“我来动好了！”扉间从背后握住罗砂的双腿，分别搭在自己大腿的两边。

浑圆的顶端在湿润的入口研磨了几下后，便精准而缓慢地推了进去。早已过了磨合期的两人都很快进入了状态，罗砂皱着眉头呻吟了一下，只好将身体的重量加在扉间的身上，这让扉间更容易进入，当他完整地齐根深入后，罗砂的下身已经开始抬头，顶端溢出了几滴透明液体。扉间从背后咬住罗砂的脖子，开始了缓慢而富有节奏感的律动。

扉间很想说只有夫妻生活和谐工作才能顺利，但面对正式采访他只能说点冠冕堂皇的话，在访谈最后被问及何时考虑婚姻大事时，扉间不禁扶额：连国家电视台的采访记者都这么八婆了吗。  
他思前想后才决定说：“我命中注定的那个人已经出现了，现在在跟我一样，奋斗在维护国家与人民尊严的一线——我们都是为了维护更美好的世界而奉献的人。”

他这话没说错，罗砂的工作内容虽然跟他不同，但性质却十分相似——都是用自己的专业知识来拯救别人，维护这个社会应有的秩序——却也承担着同等的风险。  
结束采访后，扉间接到了柱间的电话：“回答的挺模糊啊，要不要哥哥以匿名读者的身份打电话去电视台爆料哇，哈哈——”  
扉间仿佛看见柱间在电话那头一边绞电话线一边嬉皮笑脸的样子，他黑着脸说道：“那我就把你摸了水门的屁股之后还把手放在脸上的事爆给他们！”

罗砂在扉间的陪同下去自己医院的科室拍了片子，结果让两个人都松了口气，果然只是普通的扭伤，敷点药膏就好了，之所以感受到过多的疼痛，不过是因为过于忙碌而忽略了自己渐长的年岁。岁月不饶人可不是一句假话。  
罗砂在包好胳膊之后决定回科室工作，扉间有点心疼：“不能请假休养一阵子吗？”  
“……不是什么特别严重的伤，而且我是主治医生，最近来了很多实习生，我不在不行。”  
两个人在车内接了吻，又缠绵了一会儿。罗砂有点不舍地离开车子，进入了地下停车场的电梯。而扉间则开车返回律师事务所，继续新一天的工作。

在回事务所的途中，扉间的手机响了，接起来发现是团藏打来的。  
“怎么了，小宝贝？”  
“恭喜您！虽然没赶在第一时间收看直播，但我正在看您接受采访的转播节目！”团藏的声音听起来很激动。  
“对采访的内容感觉怎么样？”扉间趁红灯时间接上一边耳机。  
“是的！中间内容十分精彩！针砭时弊、一针见血，却又留有余地！尤其是第六分钟，为上半月被害的几位律师同行发声那里，我真的无法形容自己的激动——老师，我的手现在还是抖得——我真的太佩服您了！”  
“哈哈，你的话我得去掉里面夸大的成分再听，免得自己一把年纪得意起来再落得晚节不保的下场——宝宝，你手头的工作处理的怎么样了？”

“是的！比原定计划要早结束，后天就可以回国了。”团藏端起晃洒了一点的热咖啡喝了一口，稳定情绪，将桌灯又扭亮了一点，“老师……我很想您，真的很想。”  
“我也是，真是迫不及待要好好亲吻你……”两个人聊着一些让人脸红心跳的话，直到扉间开到事务所边的车库，才挂断电话。

“今天来的这么晚啊，去哪摸鱼了？”柱间正在指导水门如何处理x类委托，有点不满地说道。

“哎呀，你那宝贝徒弟后天就要回来了啊，到时候你怎么应付他跟罗砂？”柱间完全是把扉间这种脚踏两条船的举动当做笑话，甚至还端起茶杯等待一个能让自己捧腹的答案。  
“哼，想看我笑话吗？没那么容易，要知道团藏是个聪明的孩子。”扉间将公文包扔在沙发上，“——闲话少说，我出去这段期间有电话吗？”  
“有五六通，都在这里，你挨个拨回去吧，还有别忘了查收今天上午的邮件——啧、喂，别转移话题嘛，你不觉得你对团藏……太残忍了一点吗？哈哈。”

到机场接团藏的时候，发现他明显比上一次见利索了很多，像是要去相亲一样，甚至重新做了发型，剪短了头发，整个人很潇洒地站在扉间面前，玉树临风。扉间看着团藏闪闪发亮的双眼，忍不住笑着将他拉进怀里：“我不过来接机而已，有必要打扮成这样吗。”  
“因为、因为是老师啊……”团藏贪婪地嗅着扉间大衣上的烟草味，这样说着。

“老师今天能陪陪我吗？”一改在外人面前冰冷严峻的样子，团藏有些讨好地问着。  
“……你怎么还跟个孩子一样……”扉间重新点燃一根香烟，一边把着方向盘一边说道，“真没办法，就当是给你这个勤奋的小娃娃一点奖赏吧。”  
车从机场开出去几十分钟，进入主城区，正好路过罗砂工作的医院，前方信号灯闪烁，扉间开慢了下来。

“老师，医院门口好像有人打架，要不要报警？”

赶忙岔到路边停车，扉间一眼就看到了乱糟糟的人群中的罗砂。  
“我*！”他拉开车门就冲了过去，副驾驶上的团藏还有点不明所以，不过还是用手机报了警，又想打急救中心电话，结果一抬头意识到这里就是医院……  
“罗砂！没事吧！！”扉间一把攥住男人正要砸向罗砂的拳头，然后一个膝踢踢在男人的腹部，又一记过肩摔把男人撂倒在地，“——你他*再打一下试试！！”

警察把闹事的几个男人抓走之后，扉间跟着罗砂去包扎了一下伤口。  
“你胳膊上的扭伤是不是也是被这帮人拉的？为什么不还手啊！”  
罗砂坐在椅子上，活动了一下似乎又被拉伤的肩膀，“嘶”地倒吸了一口凉气，语气也有些无奈：“我怎么能打人。我是医生，要是因为打架斗殴被带走调查，外面等待着的其他病患要怎么办。”然后又对着镜子在被打伤的嘴角涂了点药膏，“……哎，今天还好有你，谢谢……不过，你今天怎么会经过这里？”

扉间想起来团藏还在车里等着自己。  
“我以前的一个学生今天回国，我去接他，就路过这里了。”  
罗砂点点头，等帮自己拿碘酒的小护士离开房间，罗砂将脑袋枕在扉间的颈窝里，深深叹了一口气。  
“怎么了？”缓慢地摩擦着罗砂的后背，扉间小心躲过那些受伤的部位。  
“……我真的好累，扉间，我真的……太累了。”罗砂有气无力地说道。

好好爱抚了罗砂一番，还请罗砂吃了一顿爱心午餐，扉间就回到车边，只见团藏双手环胸，头靠在车窗上，眉头微皱，已经在副驾驶座上睡着了。  
扉间隔着车窗敲了敲。  
“老师？回来了吗？”  
发动汽车。  
“嗯。”  
一路上两人无话，直到团藏住的公寓楼下，扉间目送着团藏搬着行李箱上楼之后，才意识到，五六个小时了，这孩子还没吃饭。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

二

团藏把邮箱里的广告和信件一并塞入风衣内侧夹在腋下，拖着沉重的脚步走入电梯。随着电梯一层层上升，他的心却像是跌入了无尽的深渊。  
电梯门打开的瞬间，同层的邻居阿姨看到他落魄的脸吓了一跳，在确认是团藏回来了以后才寒暄了一番，还帮他把行李箱搬过小台阶，才继续拎起菜篮子下楼买菜。

团藏用钥匙打开了一个多月没有回来的家。  
家里空荡荡的，有股淡淡的陈旧的味道，夕阳透过窗帘的缝隙，房间中的灰白色浮尘无所遁形。  
因为怕长虫子，他在离开之前把冰箱里的东西清理干净，能送给同事的就拿去事务所，保质期短又不适合送人的直接扔掉，而他又没有吃零食的习惯，普通人用来堆放零食的小柜子被他塞满了已经吃完的维生素或者安眠药空瓶、正在使用中的维生素和安眠药瓶，以及还未拆封的保健品与安眠药瓶。  
所以整个家里并没有留下什么可以吃的。  
VC含片已经有点受潮了。  
他把VC含片倒出来，又把粘在里面的抠干净，罐子连同已经吃完的维生素与安眠药瓶一起放在可回收塑料袋中。

打开小厨房柜子时，却意外发现了一包准备加班时吃的方便面。那是出国几个星期之前买的，他当时还嫌弃方便面味道大、没有营养，现在看来真是矫情。  
现在的他只想吃餐饱饭，撑着身体去洗个澡，然后倒在自己的小床上睡个天昏地暗。

“……就它吧。”

点了几次煤气灶都没打出火花，团藏的心情更差了。  
索性直接摸出打火机点着，整个房间中除了燃气和水渐渐沸腾的声音外静默无声，一切有条不紊，平淡的有些残酷。等水开后泡好方便面，团藏打开电视调到法制节目，在主持人低沉的解说中，他脱下大衣，挂在玄关的柜子上。把精心打理很久的头发揉回原来的杂草状，看着镜子里的自己，团藏感觉自己简直要哭了。  
“……为什么？为什么只有我一定要承受这种痛苦？”

因为某种特殊的联系，我爱罗和鸣人经常跟爹地们出去玩，多半是春秋季节爬山，夏天去千手家的私人浴场游泳，冬天则在千手家的庭院泡温泉。  
但是孩子们从来都是被抛弃在一边的角色，各自的爹地领着各自的爸爸就到不同的房间去了，然后两个娃娃就听到爸爸们一个比一个叫的响。  
“呜哇！！坏爹地又打爸爸！！”

“绝对不能输给大哥/弟弟！”  
两个爹地不约而同地想着，然后把身下的人的屁股撞得啪啪作响，似乎一定要分个高下，于是两个人都吊着一口气，拼了命地发功。  
罗砂的上半身平躺在温泉边温暖平滑的岩石上，下半身却腾空着，这已经是不知道多少次了，他已经连叫喊的力气也失去了。  
“不、不要了……停下……”

被夹在中间的两个娃娃则是一个比一个哭得响，分别在两个温泉池外砸门。  
在他们眼中，爸爸总是被爹地欺负，尽管爹地有很多钱给自己买玩具，也多次告诉自己并没有欺负爸爸，但是！毕竟爸爸才是亲爸爸！干爸爸不如亲爸爸！！  
“小鬼们吵死了！”扉间不耐烦地吼了一嗓子，把住罗砂腰部的手指关节变得更白，他咂了一下嘴，“啧！这是最后一次了！”

不得不感叹二十岁和四十岁之间还是有很大区别的，水门被柱间连续XX了那么长时间，睡了一觉晚上起来又是生龙活虎该吃吃该喝喝，而罗砂连自己洗澡，把精液引出来的精力都没有，猪一样的睡到了第二天大中午，还是被尿憋醒的，爬下床、颤巍巍地扒着墙走进厕所，却差点因为脚软直接跌进马桶里，还是扉间替他扶着软得不行的老二才勉强尿了出来……

“道貌岸然！衣冠禽兽！”  
完全清醒过来以后，罗砂红着脸，把能想到的龌龊的词都拿来形容扉间，“好歹我也是个男人，也是孩子的爸！你怎么能用这种事跟你大哥攀比！而且不知道节制！完全不把之前约定过的两天一次、且一次不超过四十分钟放在眼里！我好歹也是个主治医师！你让我明天怎么去上班！怎么坐着给病人看病！！”

上班的时候，坐在团藏对面的姑娘带了水果，并分给办公室里所有的人，团藏向她道谢之后，咬了一口香甜的柚子瓣——已经被切成了完美的正方形的果肉流出了清凉的汁水，他连忙抽了点纸巾擦了擦桌子上滴到的果汁。  
他心想：这是我回来之后吃到最好吃的东西了。

“哎？团藏今天来得这么早啊？不是批准你可以多休一天吗？”  
扉间站在门口说道。

“啊、老师早。”团藏站起来向扉间鞠了一躬，“在家里也是闲着，想着我离开的这段期间一定积攒了不少工作，就提前来了。”  
“你来我办公室一下，这期间有几个客户给你留了消息。”扉间点点头，回到了办公室。

过了一分钟，门被叩响。  
“老师，我进来了。”  
“嗯。”扉间坐在老板椅上，双手交叠撑着下巴，手肘放在整理得一丝不苟的办公桌上，“坐吧——小可爱。”

成功地看到被调戏之后脸红到耳朵根的团藏手足无措地站在门口，扉间示意他把门关上。  
“来。”  
扉间向他招了招手，团藏有些犹豫地走到他身边，却被搂住腰，半强迫地坐在他的腿上。  
再次如此近距离地看着扉间，团藏有些情迷意乱，再加上那极有暗示性的话语，他慢慢闭上了双眼，同时感觉到了嘴唇上温热的触感。

“今天下班了一起去’喝一杯’？”扉间轻轻抚摸着团藏的后背，看着他温驯地偎在自己怀里，心里想着果然这张脸还是让人爱不起来，可是……却可以当做很好的消遣，来度过这让人一刻都不想无聊的人生。再加上最近罗砂的工作也忙了起来，经常一个星期不回家，再见到也是深夜被开门声吵醒，然后罗砂带着一身的消毒水的味道在玄关的鞋柜上坐着倒头大睡。扉间更想找个人发泄一下无处宣泄的欲望。

扉间在和团藏做的时候，总是胡思乱想着自己该怎么告诉他，要想讨自己的喜欢，还是先去把这看上去惹人厌的吊眼整一整。然而在他的力道大了一点之后，却发现那双吊眼在被虐待的时候流露出的媚态是罗砂所没有的——果然还是这样好一点，他只要永远保持这种看上去淫媚、色欲的表情就好。

每个学生在老师面前，都像是被脱光一样——这句话本身没什么问题，但是对于扉间来说，他现在一看到团藏，就总是幻想他浑身赤裸，脸上被自己射满了精液，以及那双色情度爆表的吊眼，看来自己一定是病了。然而这种情结上升到经常跟团藏单独聊着聊着，再回过神来就已经把他按倒在办公桌上操了一顿。

罗砂自然是没有闲工夫去知道扉间的这些私事——忙着职称的晋升，离谱的时候，扉间甚至半个月都没有见到罗砂一面——他也是抽空才开车特地到医院去看罗砂，却得知罗砂在三天前去了外地，打他的手机他也不接，于是只能心灰意冷再从医院开回事务所，像条丧家之犬，有时候他在想：罗砂是不是把自己甩了。

连续几天见不到罗砂，扉间连跟团藏聊天的心情都没有了，过了独特的发情期，他对于团藏这种只对自己展现的召之即来的卑微性格失去了兴趣。  
这个季节的各种纠纷也少了很多，导致他有时候半个月才接到一份委托，还都推给团藏去做——当然，他力推团藏的原因不仅仅是欣赏他与自己一致的做事方法，也有一点点算是补偿的情感在里面。

相比于过着苦闷的独居生活的扉间，柱间可以说迎来了人生的第二春，没什么委托正好可以带着水门去国外旅游，甚至还炫耀的在国外寄明信片这种低级东西回来气扉间。  
扉间手撕了五六张明信片之后勃然大怒：这他妈还是亲哥？  
不过，生气也无济于事，扉间只能在老板椅上不甘心地翻个身，打个滚。

“爸爸回来啦！”  
我爱罗在电话里的声音很激动，扉间听到后一个鲤鱼打挺，从衣架上抄起西装外套，连客户的电话也一并推给团藏去打，几乎是拼了命使出一招飞雷神瞬身到车库，然后一路闯红灯回到家，看到罗砂正在浴室里脱衣服的身影，他仿佛是干涸已久的沙漠终于迎来了雨季：  
“亲爱的！！！！！！！！！”

“啊，你今天回来的挺早啊。”  
罗砂在被扉间饿虎扑羊般的扑倒在地上之后，扯出一丝笑容，说道，“这么久不见，你瘦了？”  
听到这句话，扉间抬起头仔细看了看罗砂深陷的眼眶和黑眼圈，还有看得到颧骨的消瘦的脸，眼泪鼻涕一齐喷出：“是你瘦了啊！你怎么瘦成这样！”  
罗砂挠了挠头发：“这一个月，一天只吃一顿饭。”

“别傻了，他根本不会喜欢你。”  
团藏赤裸着站在镜子前，看着镜中如雕刻般健美的身材，以及那张永远得不到扉间喜爱的脸，“放弃吧，你和千手扉间的中间，永远都隔着另外一个人。看看你狼狈的样子，你究竟算什么？——他去找你的时候，你那么献殷勤，可你来找他的时候呢？那盆冷水被泼的爽吗？”

“不然杀了他吧？”  
团藏眯起眼睛，拿起剃须刀，小心翼翼的在覆盖着泡沫的下巴上刮着，这套动作是扉间刮胡子时的动作，他爱着扉间的一切，包括那些生活中细微的动作，他总是尽力在模仿他。  
“杀了他！用你的双专业知识解剖了他！然后吃了他——你做料理的技术应该不错吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“你可真是变态！”  
团藏努力用道具扩张着自己原本用来排泄的地方，“居然为了那个家伙不知道什么时候的临幸做到这个地步！你不觉得羞耻吗？！”  
他发现自己在发出某种声音的时候，扉间插在自己体内的东西会突然变得很涨——他在努力练习能发出那种呻吟，想象着扉间用最迷人的表情看着自己。

到达高潮的时候，他口中含糊不清的喊出了扉间的名字——不是老师，或者千手老师，是扉间，是他的名字。  
“哈哈，看着你这种变态的样子真是爽爆了！我要保存下来！！这段我会付给你很棒的价钱的！再叫的大声一点！”  
团藏闭着眼睛躺在床上，胸膛一起一伏，手上还残留着自己的精液。  
缓过神后，他起身下床来到卫生间。

“……你能安静一点吗。”  
团藏冲了澡之后，对着安装在房间四角的探头冷淡地说道，“想要对我评头论足，就多打点钱过来。”毫不掩饰的全裸着站在探头面前，“费了这么多口舌，无外乎是想多占点便宜——我没你想的那么下贱，至少对除了他以外的人，给钱我才会演给你们看。说吧，今天还想看什么？”  
“啊拉~~~我们的美人生气了吗？？”经过变声器加工过的声音中带着一丝戏谑，“那就表演吞茄子给大家看好了~~~”

团藏无奈地去冰箱里翻找着：“这个季节哪里会买得到茄子啊……贵得要死。”  
探头切换的声音响起：“没有茄子，粗一点的瓶子也可以嘛——啊，就这个啤酒瓶好了！看这个形状还蛮适合我们美人宝宝的菊花滴——”  
团藏拿出冰镇的啤酒，在水龙头底下冲干净雾气：“那就这个吧。”他朝探头的方向抬起头，面无表情地说，“这个太冰，记得加钱。”

加入这个BOY'S HOUSE俱乐部，是在半年前的事情，那时候团藏刚考出驾照，看好一辆有点贵的车，但是没有什么存款买下来，就决定加入这个俱乐部——在家里每个角落安装监控摄像头，若无其事地进行着饮食起居——当然为了赚取更多的演出费用，团藏经常会按照主顾的要求来表演。

“团藏啊，今天这个客户就交给你了。”柱间把资料给他，“具体的资料都在这里。”  
团藏先是整理了一下领带，才接过资料。  
“猿飞日斩……调查外遇吗？可我们这里又不是侦探事务所，总是接这种委托合理吗？”话还没说完，柱间已经哼着小曲走远了。  
团藏打通了资料上留的电话：“您好，千手律师事务所。”

——怀疑自己太太有外遇就去找私家侦探啊！  
团藏保持着礼貌的表情一边听面前这个正在义愤填膺讲述自己不幸婚姻的知名企业家发牢骚，一边腹诽——话说，这个企业家大人是晨练的时候顺便来找律师的吗？怎么穿着一身运动服？  
“所以，猿飞先生，您是无法直接提出离婚诉讼吗？”  
“啊？”猿飞日斩停止滔滔不绝的唠叨，好像是没想到团藏会打断自己的话，愣了几秒才反应过来，“是啊，今天来就是想请你帮我看看，怎么样才能让我离婚的损失达到最小——你放心，钱我有的是，能顺利离婚，让那个女人净身出户的话，我给你十倍的钱。”  
团藏在心里翻了个白眼。

“您和您太太的基本资料我都已经看过了。”团藏拿出柱间交给自己的资料，“要减少离婚的损失，除了找到过错方出轨的证据之外——我的意思是，您在婚前有没有签订婚前财产协议？”  
“谁会料到她是那种女人啊……”猿飞的语气一下子软了下来，“我记得好像家里保险箱里有点资料，不然你跟我去看看吧。”

本想出于礼貌坐在后座，还是被性格大大咧咧的猿飞请到了副驾驶，“这样子聊天方便嘛！我这个人喜欢一边开车一边聊天——别介意啊。”  
“好的，您可以尽可能多的跟我说说您和您太太的事。”团藏拿着钢笔，让钢笔在修长的指间打着转。  
猿飞听了这话后大笑了起来：“房事你也要听吗？”

“抱歉我接个电话。”团藏掏出西装口袋中正在震个不停的手机，“老师？”  
扉间在电话那头说，“你现在在哪里？”  
“我现在正前往客户的家里。”  
“嗯，好。”扉间似乎是喝醉了，说话有点大舌头，“我要是以后不行了，而你还没硬着翅膀飞远，就接替我的位子吧。”  
团藏有点担心的问道：“您怎么了？”

总算确定，扉间只是喝多了，团藏才放心挂了电话。  
猿飞一边开车一边问：“那是你老师还是你情人啊？”  
团藏的脸一下子涨红：“不是的，只是单纯的师徒关系。”  
不一会儿到了猿飞家的宅邸，团藏感叹道，不愧是做跨国生意的大企业家，能独占这个地角来盖房子。  
“来吧，车让管家去停，我带你去我住的地方。”

拐了五六个弯，甚至还过了两三个桥，团藏有点后悔自己没穿着登山运动服和运动鞋来这里了，穿着皮鞋根本就走不快，路还那么长，而猿飞穿着轻快的运动鞋和休闲服，步伐简直不要太轻，边走还回过头说，“你们当律师的都这么弱不禁风啊，走快点！不然一会儿天黑了！”  
团藏皱了皱眉头，顾不得越发沉重的呼吸与起伏剧烈的胸膛，还是小跑着追了上去。

看上去跟自己差不多大，但其实已经是35岁企业家的猿飞日斩，住在很有情调的日式庭院中，门口还有跪迎的艺妓打扮的女仆。  
“……真是个暴发户。”  
团藏一不小心把心声说了出来，本以为猿飞会生气，可他却笑着扯理，“人有点钱就容易上天嘛，有钱不花留着干什么？”  
团藏嘴上说是是是，心里却无奈地吐槽着。

先是请团藏来了个全套桑拿，以至于团藏差点没晕倒在私人桑拿房里，后来还是被猿飞架到私人卧室。  
“你也太不中用了吧！”猿飞让女仆拿来了温水，团藏半躺在柔软的大床上，有些羞愧的说，“抱歉，我没有享受这些的福气，还是正式开始调查吧，猿飞先生。”  
“好，那我去找资料，你在这里待会儿。”

猿飞出去了大概有十分钟，团藏有些躺不住，就围着浴巾在房间里参观，猿飞似乎是把自己搬到他的寝室了，看目前屋内的陈设，猿飞日斩在这个家中是独自住在一个房间，而从进入这栋房子的时候，团藏在玄关、客厅都看到了像是女主人样式的用品——果然，如同猿飞所说，他与妻子虽然同住在这里，但已经不再同房。  
想起之前在车上，猿飞说为了方便调查，团藏可以随便查看他的私人物品，于是团藏坐到了电脑前，发现桌子上整齐的罗列着一叠光盘。  
“这会是什么？”  
好奇地将光盘放入光驱，弹出来的貌似全是视频文件。

当他打开文件夹的时候，视频文件的缩略图让他心中一寒，他努力深吸了一口气，然后颤抖着点开了第一个文件。  
“你长得还挺有味道的嘛。”透过变声器发出的扭曲声音，团藏这辈子都无法忘记，那毕竟是陪同了自己半年的声音，“你这双眼睛真是迷人，真想看你被干到高潮的样子……一定，很色情吧？”

接下来的时间里，团藏几乎无法呼吸，每一个视频片段都很短，似乎是光盘的主人刻意把一些喜欢的高潮集锦剪辑下来，他看着自动连续播放的文件里，自己或是俯视，或是仰视的脸，从未想到自己在那时居然会是这样一副表情，这样一副媚态地对着探头讲话——他从来想不到自己居然会这么享受于将自己的私生活展现在陌生人面前，而这个陌生人，此刻正贴在自己背后，咬着自己的脖子，发出色情的吮吸声。

“很爽吗……你这副样子，要是你那个不长眼的老师也能看看这些视频就好了……”猿飞在他的脖子上几乎是咬出了血丝，“他一定也会跟我一样爱上视频里这个娇媚的小妖精……”  
“……猿飞……先生？”被扯下了最后一道防线，团藏的轻微抵抗被一拳击碎，他趴在地板上捂着被打的面颊。  
他呆呆地仰视着猿飞的脸，那张脸在头顶明晃晃的吊灯下变得阴晴不定、黑暗、可怖。  
“妈的……”猿飞扯下裤子，“早就想干你了。”

他粗暴地抓起团藏的手，用浴袍的腰带绑在了床头。直至这时，团藏才有些惊慌地想要挣脱，却被一拳打在左脸上，猿飞的力道极大，就这一拳险些让团藏昏了过去。  
大腿被粗暴的分开，猿飞在那紧缩的洞口上顶了几下，就硬冲了进去，团藏张大了嘴巴，却什么也喊不出来，这和与扉间的性爱不同，他完全没有心理准备，只感觉得到被撕裂的痛楚。

团藏反抗的方式像是小孩子一样，在猿飞彻底击破他的防线之后，他居然哭了起来，哭叫着，不停扯着绑住双手的浴袍腰带，双腿也无数次从猿飞的手中挣脱。  
“扉间！！！啊、啊啊——扉间……！！！”  
猿飞一听到这个名字，火气更大，他抽出带着血泡沫的、还硬挺着没有发泄出来的器物，一脚踢在团藏相对柔软的腰部。

“你再他妈叫一句试试！”  
猿飞毫不留情，又一脚踢在团藏的下体，那根原本被自己操硬的东西立刻软了下去，团藏蜷缩在地上，呻吟着，脸色煞白。  
“叫啊！你再叫啊！”  
又是几脚踹在团藏的脊椎，猿飞感觉自己的怒火才慢慢消退，看着那个曾经遥不可及的人被自己的暴力征服，露出了舒爽的笑容。

扉间已经一个星期没有打通团藏的手机了，他在问了柱间关于团藏的事情后，便开车前往猿飞日斩居住的地方，结果在门口就被门卫拦下。  
“该死，我说话你听不懂吗？”扉间不耐烦地把喇叭按得震天响，“我们事务所的律师在进了这里之后就再也没消息了，不让我进去我就报警了！”

柱间紧跟着扉间的车子，一方面也是担心扉间闯什么祸，另一方面他知道，把团藏推荐给猿飞的人是自己。  
“你他妈是听不懂还是怎么样？！？”大老远就听见弟弟的大嗓门，柱间立刻下车跑到扉间身边，“你冷静一点！”  
“大哥！你让我怎么冷静啊！！”扉间抱着头，颓然地蹲在地上，“我就这一个徒弟……”

好说歹说，柱间连拉关系带送礼，终于门卫放行，他拎着扉间按照指示七扭八拐来到了猿飞日斩所在的庭院。扉间一把推开上来阻挡的女仆们，柱间则挨个扶稳她们，道了个歉，也追着进去。  
“团藏！！！！”扉间在豪华却空无一人的客厅里喊着团藏的名字，却没有任何回应。  
“猿飞日斩！团藏是不是在你这里？！”

两个人挨个房间推门进去，终于在三楼的一个房间门口，听见了一个熟悉的叫床声，扉间一脚把门踹开，看到了一副香艳异常的画面，一个身体健壮的男人站在床边，单膝抵在床上，而趴在床上的男人被绳子捆绑着，下半身几乎离开了床铺，被后面的男人支撑着，只能随着粗暴的抽插不断将身体的重心落在那个强暴自己的男人身上。但是看着被施虐的人却是一脸媚态，口中不断吞吐着一根伸缩着的假jb，整个人湿漉漉的，眼中尽是淫糜、迷乱。  
门口的保镖立刻上前阻止二人的闯入。  
扉间二话不说，飞起一脚就踢开了其中一个，柱间也撸起袖子一个过肩摔放倒一个，猿飞日斩松开了团藏，他一眼就认出来了团藏最喜欢的那个人，眼中简直要喷火地看着扉间，扉间一记凌厉的直拳险些打歪了猿飞的鼻子，他摸了一把从鼻中流出来的鲜血，扑了上去，两个人瞬间扭打在了一起。  
柱间把另外两个保镖直接敲晕，就给救护中心打了电话。

仇人相见分外眼红，不过论体力还是猿飞占上风，在柱间给赶来的罗砂解释完怎么回事后，居然看到扉间被猿飞骑在身上打，连忙用侧踢帮弟弟解围。  
罗砂的急救车来的很快，扉间从地上爬起来，走起路来还是晃晃悠悠的，看着被大哥放倒的猿飞，吐了一口血唾沫：“妈的，还扛不过他。”

“我先带他们去医院了。”罗砂在上车前，回头看着扉间，“等抢救结束以后，我希望你能跟我解释一下，在这里发生的一切，以及你跟这个受伤最严重的人的关系。”  
扉间没说话，只是擦了擦嘴边的血，他并没有注意罗砂在说什么。这个举动让罗砂有些伤心，他没有说话，合上车门，急救车就这么驶向医院。

“他的受伤情况最严重，你看片子，这里，两处骨折，最初检查的时候，发现括约肌都是烂的，直肠这里也撕裂了，腹内是否出血还要进一步检查。”罗砂给扉间讲着团藏的伤势，“有性侵的伤，也有被殴打的伤，这里，还有这里，刚才说的，肋骨断了两根，脾出血严重，这里是内伤。”  
扉间捧住罗砂的手，几乎快哭出来：“罗砂，你一定要救救他，他是我教出来……最出色的唯一的徒弟。”

罗砂冷漠地看着扉间哀求的样子，他有过恋爱，也有过婚姻，他也不是三岁小孩，自然知道扉间这种情绪，已经不是单纯的对徒弟的关心。  
他从扉间的手掌中慢慢的抽回了自己的手，淡淡的说：“拯救病人是医生的使命，你放心吧——”在准备手术前，罗砂像是想起了什么，回头对扉间说道，“对了——分手吧。”

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

三

罗砂恢复了单身，只不过他再也没因为什么去过酒吧，每天过着三点一线的生活，从家到医院，再到我爱罗的学校，然后父子两人一起回家。  
“罗砂医生的条件这么好，为什么不再找个女朋友呢？”新来的实习护士们这么讨论着。  
罗砂自己也在考虑这个问题，深夜偶尔会有欲望，自己发泄过后，却徒增了无限的空虚。

知道团藏手术成功之后，扉间总算是松了一口气，他握着团藏纸一样白的手，慢慢摩擦着，在那指缝中细细来回，时不时凑上去亲吻着那双眼睛。  
“你这双眼睛……还真是不讨人喜欢。”  
“是吗……老师不喜欢我的眼睛，那我以后……就不用它盯着您看。”  
……哎。  
扉间看着他，心想：怎么不喜欢呢，说不喜欢只是借口，其实，只是因为这双过于卑微的眼睛跟从前的自己实在太像了。他无能，他不愿意面对这个残忍的现实，所以选择了逃避。

感受到那手指反握的力道，尽管轻微的很，扉间还是知道团藏已经恢复意识了，他凑在团藏的枕边，细细亲吻着那线条优美的面容。  
“唔……”团藏的身体抖了抖，缓慢睁开了眼睛，“老师？”  
“太好了，太好了……”扉间摸了摸那柔软的头发，“以后叫我扉间吧。”  
团藏有些受宠若惊的看着他，过了一会儿，细不可闻地呢喃道：  
“……扉间。”

团藏的伤在扉间的精心看护下慢慢痊愈。  
“您是怎么找到我的？”扉间想了想，“你以往两天就打来一个电话，但是一个星期过去了，我都没接到你的电话。”  
两人接了吻，透明的细线连接着两人的嘴唇，“扉间，你……不用去陪您的爱人了吗？”团藏喘着气，断断续续的问道。  
“我们……分手了。”  
“是吗……”

“你以后……是不是就是我一个人的了？”团藏小心翼翼的，用询问的目光试探着扉间的反应。  
“小可爱……”扉间低下头，两人的身体交叠在一起。扉间轻柔的用指尖试探着那尚未痊愈的后穴，团藏的反应却出乎他的意料——他将双腿抬得很高，努力迎合着那手指抽插的频率，口中本能地发出了令人迷乱的呻吟。

扉间看到团藏的表情，知道虽然脱离了猿飞的魔爪，但被调教的内容已经变成了本能。  
欲火一下子被点燃。  
“小可爱，你这是在玩火。”  
隐忍着说出这句话后，扉间低吼着挤入团藏尚未愈合的肉体，激发荷尔蒙的呻吟一下变了调，随着快速的冲刺节奏断断续续的播放着，扉间只感觉到胸口一热，才发现团藏居然就这么被自己干到射精，于是加快了打桩频率。  
“……睁开眼睛，看着我。”

罗砂跟我爱罗洗完澡，把儿子用浴巾包起来放进暖和的被窝。  
“乖，爸爸还有一点工作，做完就来陪乖乖睡觉好不好？”  
我爱罗只露出圆溜溜的大眼睛：“爸爸，为什么最近见不到爹地了？”  
罗砂吻了吻我爱罗的额头：“乖。”  
“我知道了，爸爸不要难过，爹地不是老是打爸爸嘛，这下爸爸不用挨打了。”

夜晚。  
罗砂站在落地窗前，看着窗外依旧灯火通明的城市。尽管已经分手快一年了，但每当想起曾经那段快乐的时光，他的心中总是隐隐作痛，但他时刻告诫着自己，扉间对于爱情的不忠诚，尽管那段音频在很早以前就删掉了，可每当空虚的时候，它总是会在耳边一遍又一遍的播放着，似乎诉说着爱人肮脏的一面。

“你就是罗砂医生？”团藏挡在罗砂的面前，他比罗砂还要高一个头，眼神中有一种令人感到莫名其妙的敌视。  
“志村……团藏先生。我是罗砂医生，你身体哪里不舒服吗？请坐下说。”罗砂保持着职业的微笑，骨节优美的手指搭在钢笔上。  
“医生这个职业，应该什么都见识过吧？”团藏凑近了罗砂，仔细打量着那张脸——眼角和嘴边有淡淡的皱纹，“我只是和男朋友玩的太猛了。”  
团藏想不出自己比面前这个男人差在哪里。

“嗯？”罗砂皱起眉头向后退了一点，“难道是……在肛门里塞了东西拿不出来了？”  
团藏笑着点了点头。  
罗砂叹了口气，说：“现在的年轻人啊……你到那边准备一下，我给你检查一下——具体是什么东西？排不出来吗？”  
脱下裤子后，团藏想了想，说道：“是我男朋友的钢笔，插得太深结果出不来了。”

罗砂强做镇定的说：“这个已经夹出来了，记得以后在做爱的时候要节制一点，如果要用这些道具，也一定要带上安全套。”他有些难为情的科普完这些之后，团藏笑着跟他握手，“是的，谢谢你，医生。”  
当团藏离开之后，罗砂才瘫软的坐在转椅上，他第一次觉得如此的难堪与羞耻。  
——那支钢笔，是他送给扉间的礼物，笔身上还刻着他们名字的缩写。

那之后不久，罗砂就收到了一封手机mail，附件是一段让人血脉贲张的性爱录音，短信上写着“谢谢医生，我们现在已经按照您说的用了安全套。”  
他点开了那段录音，其中高潮时低吼的声音是他再熟悉不过的了。罗砂将拳头捶向墙壁，一下一下，他是上辈子得罪了什么神了吗？  
“……千手扉间……”

罗砂只能选择逃避，他飞一样的逃离了这座城市，主动申请去中央医院做调研，天天像是要生拆了自己的身体一样自我折磨着，只要一停下来，那段录音就自己跳出来……  
“去你*的安全套！”罗砂的双眼布满了血丝，高声的怒吼着，然后一头扎进枕头里，不断地用头撞着床板，斯文如他，也第一次爆了粗口，“操你*的！去找更年轻的吧！”

“……扉间。早饭做好了。”  
听到卧室门打开的声音，团藏回过头对他微笑。这是无数次、在梦境中都不敢奢望的情景，此时此刻，他终于得到了，那个他以为一辈子都只能遥遥而望的人。  
扉间懒懒地从背后抱住团藏：“嗯……香。”  
团藏侧过脸，吻着扉间的银发，嗅到那与自己相同的洗发水的香气，整个人遏制不住地颤抖着，语气中的期待掩饰不住：“那……是我比较香，还是饭比较香？”  
话一出口他自己都被肉麻的打了个哆嗦。  
“你你你——”扉间在他脖子上狠狠亲了一口，“当然是我的小可爱更香了。”

“不过要是比起做饭的话，还是——”扉间夹起一片火腿，正要说下去，却欲言又止。

——哒。  
团藏放下筷子。

扉间看着他的表情有些阴郁，但是没有几秒钟团藏又抬起头，脸上挂着笑容：  
“老师，我会努力练习的。”

在团藏去厨房的时候，扉间在心里给了自己一个嘴巴：怎么哪壶不开提哪壶呢，尽管罗砂的厨艺确实比团藏高超不少，尽管自己之前也确实一直以高高在上的姿态面对他，他深知团藏是个很敏感多虑的人，从前对他说很过分的话，多半是为了享受他那受挫后隐忍的、把所有痛苦自己咽下的表情。可现如今，他们正式在一起，他反倒有些不忍心这样对他了。  
啊……这个说话不过大脑的毛病，要开始改正了。

柱间对亲弟弟的始乱终弃很是不屑，但想了想，自己的弟弟之前哪一次善始善终过，不由得可怜起了团藏和罗砂，都被自己这个弟弟玩弄于鼓掌之间了。  
闲得无聊，躺在沙发上翻短信的时候，突然看到了罗砂的号码——自从上次打电话给他之后，就再也没见过了，也不知道这个曾经的弟媳过的怎么样。

“罗砂医生吗？”  
柱间是个标准的行动派，属于想到什么就立刻去做的类型。  
虽然不知道要跟罗砂聊点什么，不过……总之，要先打电话过去才能决定。  
“是千手律师啊，有什么事吗？”  
那头的声音依旧是温和而低沉，柱间这才放下心，看来他现在过得没自己想象的那么糟。  
“最近还好吗？”  
“只是有些忙碌，到了这个季节很多老年人都会来检查磕碰伤。您呢？”  
“我嘛，万年都是这个样子——上次，麻烦你帮忙了。”  
“没什么，尽医生的职责而已，除了急救车外，您打来的私人电话也非常及时。”

“嗨，别提这个了，要是知道受伤的是……我宁愿你不知道。把你的平静生活搅得一团糟，我还是罪魁祸首呢。不如我请你吃饭吧！当做谢礼、或是赔罪。”  
柱间简直要为自己的机智啪啪啪了。  
电话那头的罗砂沉默几秒，皱了皱眉头：“如果是千手扉间的意思，那敬谢不敏了。”  
“——当然不是，是来自千手柱间的个人邀请。”柱间笑眯眯地说道，手里不住地绞着办公室的电话线，“那……罗砂医生什么时候有时间呢？”  
“周五晚上。”罗砂淡淡地说道。

——那不就是明天嘛！  
“好！我几点去接你？”

罗砂皱了皱眉，不知道这个人究竟要卖什么药，但除去扉间的缘故，两人的交情还算不错，他本想拒绝，却又不想驳了柱间的面子，毕竟有句老话，伸手不打笑脸人。  
“——六点，要先接我爱罗放学。”  
柱间想了想，还有那个小鬼的事情：“好，那我请你们爷俩吃顿感恩节大餐好了！”  
“……感恩节早就过了吧！”  
“那就当补过好了！那，明天五点我在医院门口等你！”然后柱间乐呵呵地挂了电话。

第二天下午四点，柱间西装革履刚要从事务所出发，却发现这身打扮太不合适，有点太过于正式了，于是换上了一身晨跑的衣服。  
“嗨！我从事务所跑过来的”吗！也不合适。  
最后想了半天，还是从扉间留在事务所里的衣服里拽了一套换上，深色夹克，蓝灰色衬衫和黑色西装裤，外面是一件黑色大衣。

“要不要把头发理一理啊。”柱间对着镜子说道。

四点三十分，从附近的理发店匆匆忙忙跑出来，柱间从车库里把车开出来，疯了一样踩着油门朝至少要五十分钟才开得到的医院驶去。

罗砂按照约定的时间在医院门口等了足足五分钟，额头上的井字越积越多：合着您兄弟两个轮番玩我是吗？  
引擎的声音从远到近，柱间猛打方向盘，一个漂移出现在了罗砂的面前。  
“嘿！来晚了，抱歉。”柱间从副驾驶上抱了一捧花，下车后将花递向罗砂，“献给伟大的白衣天使——”  
罗砂：？？？？？？？（内心：这人……居然土得让人无法拒绝？！）

柱间发现罗砂今天穿了米色毛衣和蓝灰色牛仔裤，一件外套搭在胳膊上，非常简单的打扮。  
跟千手家的傻大个基因不同，罗砂一米七六的身高这么穿也显得很挺拔，转头时露出的不同于其他中年人的光滑的脖颈让柱间毫无防备地咽了一下口水。仔细看一下才发现，罗砂居然在有在一边的耳垂上打了个耳洞，但并没有带耳饰。  
……应该是刚和扉间确定关系后被拉去打的，柱间知道自己弟弟就喜欢搞点这种意义不明的象征。  
两个人去学校接了我爱罗之后，柱间就带着爷俩直奔预订的酒店。

柱间是那种不管多大年龄都能跟孩子玩到一起的类型，一老一少之间热闹的互动让连身为亲爹的罗砂都觉得自己不够格当一个父亲……  
“你很喜欢小孩子吗？”罗砂问道。  
“是啊，我曾经有一个长到七岁的孩子。”等红灯的时候，柱间回过身摸了摸我爱罗毛绒绒的小脑袋。  
“曾经？抱歉，提起这件伤心事。”  
“嗯？抱歉什么，自从他长大了之后就开始讨人厌了——呀，对我这个老爸也越来越不放在眼里了。”  
罗砂觉得自己想打人。

“孩子他妈一直在国外读理工科，后来孩子要上初中，就接到国外去了。”柱间给我爱罗倒了杯橙汁，“然后我就只能不忙的时候飞到那边看孩子，两地分居不经常联络感情的后果就是——离婚了。哎呀别用这种同情的目光看我啊，一个人倒也自在。”  
罗砂点了点头表示理解。  
“等你的这个小家伙长大到十三四岁——不，十一二岁，也会变得浑身是刺的。”  
“……是、是吗……”

柱间点了好多我爱罗最喜欢吃的菜，明显就是在间接讨好罗砂。  
“怎么样，吃得开心吗？”  
我爱罗用力的点了点头：“好好吃！比爸爸做的好吃多了！——呐，叔叔，你当我爹地好不好？我好想爹地啊！”  
罗砂的脸像是大吃了一斤辣椒：“不说话能憋死你吗？！”  
柱间先是愣了一下，然后哈哈大笑说“当然可以”。

由于柱间是开车来的，所以席间只有罗砂一个人在喝酒。  
一开始罗砂还能保持清醒，然后就是哭哭啼啼的醉话，从认识加瑠罗开始一直说到被扉间背叛，罗砂说到伤心之处，抓起酒瓶子就往地上掼，柱间连忙抓住在风中摇曳的双手，把罗砂搂进怀里：“嗯，嗯，我都知道，乖，先把酒瓶子放下。”

专业卖爸一万年的我爱罗此时特别懂事：“爹地，快送爸爸回家！爸爸发起酒疯来特别恐怖！”  
柱间已经控制不太住场面，他抓着将要起飞的罗砂连忙点头说：“好好好，我爱罗去叫服务生打包好不好？爹地来制住爸爸——哎我的天啊！罗砂淡定！淡定！都是他们不好！扉间简直该死——停停停！乖！放下——”

好不容易把罗砂扭送到车上，搞得路人还以为柱间抓无辜中年男性去某个矿区做苦力，还好喝醉的罗砂似乎智商也下线了，只需要把他塞进副驾驶用安全带绑住就不再动弹。柱间总算是松了口气，怕是闹腾到这么晚，放我爱罗一个人面对醉酒的罗砂，柱间实在无法放心，今晚算是没法回去陪水门宝宝了。

到了家门口后，柱间从罗砂的牛仔裤口袋中摸到了钥匙，挨个试了一遍后才把防盗门打开，我爱罗乖乖脱了鞋之后，跳着高把打包的食物放到冰箱里，柱间则是干脆拦腰抱起罗砂，用脚钩住门边关上大门。  
“天了……”柱间刚要休息一下，只感觉到一双手在脱自己的裤子，“罗砂？”  
“扉间……”

讲真都送上门来了，为什么不能遵循自己的内心干个痛快呢？柱间手忙脚乱地把罗砂的毛衣扒下来，解开皮带正要长驱直入，却发现我爱罗在旁边目瞪口呆看着这一切。  
“呃，那个，我爱罗先回去睡觉好不好？”  
“可是爸爸说每天回家要洗完澡才能睡觉，我够不到淋浴喷头。”  
柱间扶着额头说好，爹地帮你洗。

把小少爷伺候干净送入闺房之后，柱间感觉自己整个人状态棒棒哒，端着机关枪再回到罗砂的身边，发现罗砂已经靠在沙发上睡着了。

……算了。  
柱间长舒一口气，本来今天也只是打算请罗砂吃饭的，来日方长……他将罗砂抱进卧室里，给他盖好被子。  
“晚安。”将吻落在罗砂的额头上，柱间穿好大衣离开了这里。

“咖啡豆不要加这么多，不然会很苦。”扉间从背后环住团藏的腰，懒懒地说道。  
“是，老师……嗯，扉间。”自己预想中的幸福来得太快，团藏还是有种在做梦的错觉，直到扉间不安分的抬起他的腿，强行从后方挤入。  
“你只穿围裙的样子真是可爱……”  
……放过那个咖啡壶吧，它只是个刚出厂一年的宝宝。

水门正式转正的第六个月，就已经通过柱间的介绍有了自己的客户群，每天忙于各种交易哦不交际的两个人还是抽空在一起甜甜蜜蜜，有时候柱间会抱怨：“要不是看在让你多接触点客户能有前途，我早就让你当小秘了。”  
尤其是秋天，各种辩护简直头都要大了，柱间常常头顶冰块大喊下辈子再也不要做律师了。

“喂，这里是千手柱间，你好。”柱间跟水门你侬我侬的时候，手机突然响了。  
“是水户啊！好久没联系了，在国外过得好吗？”  
水门睁大眼睛看着柱间。  
“——你要带拓真回来玩？是在本市？——那好啊！回咱家住好了，摆设都没变。”柱间似乎是在跟很亲密的人聊天，表情一秒一变，“大概什么时候回来——啊？下飞机了已经？”

水门看着柱间哼着小曲挂了电话，有些担忧地看着他。  
柱间眯着眼睛在老板椅上转了一个圈，还伸着长腿在空中踢了好几下，一点人样都没有，只见他乐得跟个孩子似的：“——儿子要回来玩啦~已经两三年没看到儿子啦~——宝宝~！一会儿跟我去接我前妻和儿子——哎？宝宝怎么哭了？？”

“他们只是回来旅游而已啦……”柱间给怀里大哭的水门顺毛，“就是单纯的吃个饭，带儿子去看看游戏展啦什么的。”  
“不会复婚吗？”水门抹着眼泪问道。  
晕，这娃一定是国产剧看太多了，柱间扶着额头说：“不会啦……我跟水户都离婚这么多年了，那感觉，就跟对待客户一样——乖啦，亲一个~”

“爸，你把头发剪了啊。”拓真继承了千手家的傻大个基因，已经一下子窜到了一米八，长得跟柱间小时候那叫一个像，父子两年多没见，先是来了个千手家祖传的热情拥抱。  
“又长高了，看来你妈喂得不错啊，哈哈——”  
前任夫妻握了握手。  
“吃饭了吗？先带你们吃晚饭吧——水门啊，帮忙把行李搬到后车厢。”

“哎？那个新人，很可爱嘛。”水户捣了捣柱间的老腰，“很难得有这么帅的年轻人学法律了。”  
跟拓真一起把行李箱放好，水门偷偷回头看了一眼柱间和水户聊得火热的样子，鼻子一酸，什么离婚了啊……骗子！大骗子！  
“你怎么哭了？给你。”拓真把随身带的纸巾递给水门。  
“啊？谢谢——”  
哎？自己哭了吗？

席间，柱间和水户聊起来分别的这几年各自的生活，水门接到客户的电话要先离开，走之前还看了柱间一眼，可是柱间根本没有跟他打招呼的意思，水门还是鞠了一躬，关上包间的门，一路边跑边哭，他伤心的对着空旷的街道大喊着：“柱间这个大混蛋！大骗子！”

哭归哭，还是要工作的，擦干眼泪站起来吧！水门！

夜风萧瑟吹拂着水门的金发，给抱着白猫的养尊处优的阔太太提了一些专业的意见，可以让她能在跟老公离婚之后多分得一些遗产，然后他谢绝留宿的邀请。  
从别墅区回到家里已经快要半夜十一点了，关上门，他疲惫的拖着身体去浴室洗了个澡，把单薄的身体裹进冰冷的棉被中，泪珠从紧闭的双眼中挣扎着想解脱。  
“大混蛋……呜呜……”

水户的酒量一如既往地好，两个人像是回到年轻时代，谁也不服输。  
“好啊，谁先倒下谁是孙子！”  
“谁怕谁啊！今天谁横着出去，第二天就去对方的办公室门口下跪谢罪吧！！！”  
酒过三巡。  
“喂，话说我第一次在美国见到你的时候，你这家伙还是个土小子！一丁点儿酒都不会呢！结婚以后酒量好到惊人，你小子真是让人捉摸不透啊，啊哈哈哈哈——”  
拓真用筷子敲着碗，像看神经病一样看着已经名存实亡的前任活宝夫妻。  
“对了，二叔现在怎么样了？”  
柱间想了想，说：“你二叔最近忙着培训徒弟呢。”

“你是白痴吗？电话响了~嗝~那么久都不接！”  
水户把酒杯在桌上摔得啪啪响，柱间这才醉醺醺地从上衣口袋把手机摸出来，连来电显示都没看，接起来就大着舌头说：“喂！谁啊！”  
“呜呜……老公……”听到水门微弱的声音，柱间刚才喝下的酒一下子醒了，他看了水户一眼，走到了包间外的走廊，“怎么了宝宝？”

“妈。”拓真看着水户坐在椅子上，刚才的醉态全然消失的无影无踪。  
“嗯，看来是……没有可能了。”水户把玩着酒杯，过了一会儿，她有点难堪地笑了笑，摸着拓真的头发，“抱歉啊，拓真，看来，我们在这里玩几天就要回去了。”  
“嘛，我本来也以为你跟老爸都想复合，不过这样老妈也可以放心交别的男朋友了^^”

“呜……老公我好想你啊……”水门摸着自己滚烫的身体，头偏向放在枕边的手机，“身体的每一个地方都……好热……好想要……”  
柱间感觉自己全身所有的查克拉都集中到了某个长柄开关一样的部位：我的天，这个小妖精！  
“宝宝乖，宝宝等老公马上回去！！”  
柱间挂了电话后，冲回了包间里，开始火急火燎地穿大衣。

“爸，要走了吗？”  
柱间点了点头：“啊？啊！你们不急，我把钱包给你妈，你俩吃完以后打车回去吧。”穿好大衣之后，柱间摸了摸鼻梁，又拍了拓真后背一把，“我明天上午接你们去事务所参观哈！这几年才重新装修过一次，可大气了！那明天见了！”  
水户微微皱起眉头，直到柱间走后，她揽过儿子，也拍了拍他的后背。

柱间踩着风火轮来到车库，用午夜飙车族的速度赶到水门家，用另一串钥匙打开了大门。

一进卧室就看到床上的被子里鼓鼓的，好像有什么东西在里面翻来滚去，同时柱间也听到水门微弱的呻吟声，他小心的找到了被子的被角，然后掀开了被子，刚要说出口的感叹助词顿时咽回了肚子里，眼前的这一幕太tm香艳了：水门只穿了一件柱间留在这里的衬衫，扣子没有系，白皙的肩头在夜色中像是泛光一样。一只手上下套弄着硬挺的前端，另一只手的纤长的手指则在后穴中进进出出。

水门在朦胧中似乎看到了柱间，他带着哭腔（你好爱哭哦永带妹）求老公抱抱，柱间抹了一把鼻血：这么好干为什么不干！  
当他将机关枪的子弹上膛的瞬间，水门发出了解脱般的呻吟，柱间埋头苦干着，不经意看到了床头柜上的小瓶子。  
“宝宝啊，告诉老公你到底吃了多少西班牙苍蝇……”  
“两、两个……呜！~~~”

柱间感觉自己要软了，而且再也硬不起来了，怀里的小妖精榨了七八次牛奶还没有停下来的意思，但肢体上的动作仅出于西班牙苍蝇的药效，水门已经连呻吟的力气也没有，双腿却盘在柱间有力的腰部不肯放他走。  
“我的天……饶了我吧，我已经四十五了。”  
柱间第一次缴械投降，他可不想挺着一杆废枪度过余生啊。

第二天柱间下床的时候摔了个大跟头，整张脸直直的跟地毯来了个亲密接触——幸好卧室里半个月前他刚给水门换的冬季专用地毯，又厚又软。  
他好险才爬起来，看着床上睡到流口水的水门，第一次有了惧怕的感觉，扶着墙来到厕所，翻了好久的白眼才尿出来……  
在这之后，柱间把西班牙苍蝇放到了水门绝对找不到的冰箱上面。

四个人在车里，气氛有点奇怪，水门在副驾驶坐着，似乎还没睡醒，垂着一头柔顺的金发小憩着。  
水户坐在后面跟柱间聊天：“等着下午我去看看远房的一个侄女，也是在这个市里。”  
柱间哼着歌：“哪个？”  
“啧——玖辛奈嘛，忘啦？她出生的时候咱俩还抱过她，哎呀……那时候真好啊。不过现在也不赖，你看，过了这二十多年，玖辛奈现在也长成大姑娘了。”水户掏出手机，屏幕上是一个相当青春靓丽的红发女生的生活照，对着镜头笑容灿烂地比着V字，“上次见还是她上小学的时候，现在好像是一个人带孩子——也不知道那个天杀的混小子死去哪里了。”  
“……玖辛奈？”水门擦了擦口水，醒了过来。

“碰——”柱间猛地将车停在了路边，后面的车差点扭出去，不满地摁了摁喇叭，从车窗伸出跟中指就开走了。  
“啥？玖辛奈是您的远房侄女！？”水门露出了不可置信的表情，柱间也是一脸懵逼。  
“是啊，不过一直不怎么联系，怎么，你们都认识？”  
柱间刚要说什么，水门立刻大声说：“那什么，再不赶快开车就要晚了！”

“罗砂医生，下班之后一起去喝一杯吧？”一个室的同事发出邀请，“好啊，你们谁请客？”  
“当然是副主任请客了！”大家矛头一致对向正在装作不在的夜叉丸。  
“……为什么是我啊！”  
“因为你上次逃单的行为很无耻哎！”  
……  
罗砂走到走廊上，下意识地想打电话给扉间让他下了班去接一下孩子，却在按下播出的一瞬间才意识到两个人已经分手很久了。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

四

“是千手柱间律师吗？”罗砂说道。  
“是罗砂医生啊！怎么啦？”柱间听到罗砂的声音。  
“你今晚六点有空吗？”听着罗砂有些难为情的说着，柱间不由浮想联翩，下句话就泼了他一身冷水，“——如果有空的话，能帮我接一下我爱罗吗——当然，我会以回礼作为报酬。”  
想想那天在罗砂家没完成的事，柱间答应了下来。

结果当晚，圆形饭桌上的阵容变成了：水门，柱间，水户，玖辛奈，拓真，扉间和团藏，还有我爱罗和鸣人。  
由于没有准备小孩子的专用椅子，玖辛奈和扉间分别抱着两个娃，气氛有点尴尬却又不怎么尴尬。  
水户跟玖辛奈聊的很投缘，纷纷表示有一类男人就该被千刀万剐，听的柱间和水门（两口子）直冒汗。

“没想到你也来啦。”水门小声对坐在右侧不怎么说话的团藏说道。  
“嗯，今天是老师带我来的。”团藏喝了一点红酒，“你呢？”  
水门有些难为情，悄悄凑到团藏身边，用手掩住嘴巴：“两、两个身份吧……我是那个金毛娃娃的亲爹……”  
扉间突然听到团藏在身边好像是喝东西呛到了，不停咳嗽。  
“怎么了，团藏？”  
“没，没什么——咳咳——”

两个女人一台戏，互换了所有联系方式之后，时间也差不多到了半夜。  
“要不今天来我家过夜吧。”水户对玖辛奈说道。  
“好啊，方便的话我就去打扰了！”玖辛奈一把从水门怀里捞过鸣人，“走啦乖宝宝，去姑姥姥家玩啦~~”然后狠狠瞪了水门一眼：“今天是例外，以后少往我家跑。”  
水户揉了揉鸣人的小脑袋，笑着说：“来啦~~姑姥姥家有游戏机和零食~~”然后又对玖辛奈说，“记得你小时候喜欢吃那个干脆面吧，鸣人呢？他爱不爱吃？”  
“耶！我最喜欢干脆面啦！！”鸣人挥舞着小手扑到水户的怀里，“最喜欢姑姥姥啦！”  
“哎呀这孩子！随我！”玖辛奈不好意思地笑了笑，“就爱吃面，什么面都吃！”

“爹爹……这个叔叔眼神太可怕了，像个大坏蛋！我不想跟他一起走！”我爱罗躲在扉间身后，眼神中充满着敌意，看着双手揣兜站在不远处的团藏，扉间左一个乖右一个亲亲都不管用，想给罗砂打电话，却又怕团藏听到，而大哥已经差不多喝成一条咸鱼了，躺在车后座等着水门拉回去。  
团藏礼节性地向扉间鞠了一躬，说：“老师，那我先自己回家了。”

没等扉间留他，团藏就大步走出酒店的停车场，坐上等在路边的出租车离开了。  
水门刚要上车，扉间走过来说：“那个，你看，要不今晚你帮忙看看孩子吧。”  
水门接过我爱罗：“好吧，可是柱间……”  
“你也喝酒了吧？我没喝，我送大哥回我家好了——你坐副驾驶这边。”

水门摇了摇头：“不麻烦了，我还是回自己家吧。”

水门抱着吃饱了就睡的我爱罗沿着街边走着，也不知道团藏是怎么打到的车，反正他走出去大概一两站也没看到一根车毛。  
“怎么办……要走回家的话还要一个小时。”这时，从对面开过来的一辆出租车鸣笛两声后在身边停下。  
“你怎么还在这里？”团藏摇下车窗，对水门招呼道。  
“天啦！太好了！你居然会经过这里啊！”  
“嗯，刚才定位有问题，走错方向了。”  
水门抱着我爱罗坐进后座：“话说你是怎么打到车的啊？我出来的时候连根车毛都没看到。”  
团藏扬了扬手机：“Uber.”

“沉死了……”扉间把柱间扛在肩上，打开了自家的门——自从发生了那件事后，扉间就从家里搬出来了，一个人独居在这套小公寓里。  
将大哥横放在沙发上之后，扉间脱去大衣，回到卧室里拿了浴袍，准备洗澡，听到大哥在客厅发出均匀的鼾声，扉间才放下心，走进浴室，脱下了衣服。

在客厅沙发上的柱间睁开了眼睛——清醒的异常可怕。

二十年前。  
从国外镀金回来的柱间意气风发地接手了父亲的事务所，而距离扉间毕业还有一年。那时，兄弟二人还是相当亲密无间的。  
“扉间！我回来啦！”  
把头转向门口，扉间被吓得哇哇大叫：“大哥！你是去国外挖了五年煤吗？”  
“是吗？的确是比走之前黑了一点——别说这个！想大哥吗？！还不来个拥抱！”

扉间在大哥的怀里偷偷笑着，两个人相差三岁，感情绝对不比任何兄弟差。  
其实那时候，扉间最喜欢的人就是柱间了。  
“是不是感觉跟五年前不一样了？嗯？”柱间捧着弟弟白出至少三个色号的脸蛋，却被扉间红着脸推开，“大哥，我已经不是小孩子了！”  
“哈哈，我差点忘记——你已经23了是不是？”  
“大哥你又开玩笑了！”

夜晚，扉间躺在哥哥的怀里。许久不见的哥哥、最喜欢的哥哥就这么抱着自己。虽然柱间已经回国有一个星期，扉间还是激动的睡不着觉。  
“嗯？怎么还不睡？”柱间睁开眼睛，正对上扉间一眨不眨盯着自己的狭长双眸。  
“睡不着。”扉间笑起来的时候，眼睛会弯成一条好看的月牙。  
“是吗……”

“扉间。”柱间轻轻拍着弟弟的后背，“有女朋友了吗？”  
扉间的双手环在柱间的腰上：“一直没有，没兴趣——大哥呢？大哥出国这几年有没有交女朋友？”  
一心期待着同样是否定的答案，柱间却说：“有，谈了两年，这次没带她回来，她要跟父母商量一下。”  
扉间的身体抖了一下，没有说话，只是把头埋得更深。

“怎么？扉间，你难不成——”柱间摆弄着那银色的短发，散发出洗发水的清香，“想做哥哥的女朋友？”这句话从柱间的口中说出来，那声音似乎压抑着什么欲望，低沉而魅惑，扉间感觉身体的某一处正在进行着剧烈的反应，直到柱间的手向下探索着，抓住了扉间直直抵在自己腹部的那根东西。  
“啊——”

“哥——”扉间感觉喉咙发紧，只能任凭柱间将自己的身体放平。  
柱间跪在扉间的两腿间，笑着说：“别害怕，大哥会让你很舒服的。”说着，他将扉间的睡衣拉过那形状美好的胸肌上面，“抓好衣服，保持这个姿势。”  
他慢慢脱下扉间那被撑得不像样的内裤。  
“……好小子，这玩意也长这么大了。”

扉间感觉到自己平时连碰到都觉得羞耻的地方被哥哥抓住并含入嘴中，他发出轻轻的呻吟，身体像是过电般的抖了一下，温热的口腔和灵活的舌头简直是天堂的入口。  
扉间低着头抓紧了衣服，随着柱间前后套弄的节奏摇晃着腰部。  
“哥哥……”扉间喘着粗气，口中胡言乱语着，他想推开柱间，却已经射在了他的口中。

“才不到七八分钟啊。”柱间含糊地说着，将嘴里的液体淋在扉间倒在小腹已经有点变软的肉棒上，看着扉间大张着双腿躺在床上的样子，露出了更加危险的笑容，“是白色的？怎么，你不是第一次了？——呵呵……看你的样子，也是个到处约的type吧。”  
扉间还是情迷意乱地喘着气，下意识回答着哥哥的问题，眼泪和口水顺着嘴角流下来：“不、不是的……以前总是想着哥哥的身体……然后自己……自己……呜！”

“没想到……”柱间晒成古铜色的大手在扉间雪白的肌肤上游走着，然后在那柔软的大腿根部来回摩擦，光是这样旁敲侧击，那根东西又慢慢站了起来，精液顺着肉棒像下流去，汇聚到即将被使用的穴口，柱间俯下身在那根棒棒上又是舔吻了几下，“……我那看上去一本正经的弟弟居然会想着我自慰。”  
他突然抬起扉间的双腿直至将大腿压到与上半身贴合，手指从鼠蹊处向下，在那没有多少体毛的入口处来回抽动，括约肌热切地吸住柱间的手指吞吐着。

“哥……？不、不要……”扉间的身体几乎羞上一层粉红色。  
“自己扶着大腿。”  
扉间咬着嘴唇，照着哥哥的命令保持双腿抬高的姿势，然而柱间在他白的耀眼的屁股上拍了一下：“放松。”  
说着从挂在床头的衣服里拿出了瓶什么，打开盖子，在掌心挤了一点，当那根手指在进入火热的入口，却冰得扉间打了个寒颤。

“别紧张啊。”柱间用手指在肛道里扩展个差不多，就将内裤脱下来扔到一边（柱控快来捡内裤呀~~），又把冰凉的膏体裹在自己早就翘上天的炮筒上，抵在了扉间的入口，“乖，放松——”  
扉间本能地夹紧了双腿，却被柱间强行分开，顺着膏体直直插了进来。  
“……啊——……”扉间并没有感到多痛，却涨得要命。

“是不是一点也不痛？”柱间俯下身体，在扉间紧咬的嘴唇上亲了一口，然后借着润滑的劲在那窄小、剧烈收缩的肛道中大力的挺进、抽出，扉间感觉哥哥每一次顶到深处，被那上面的青筋刮过的地方都会有一个点兴奋地跳一下——直到过了几分钟后，膏体的冰凉消退，火辣辣的疼痛才席卷而来。  
“好疼！！！”扉间几乎疼得哭了出来。

“哥、好疼！！好疼啊！”看着弟弟哭的连把住双腿的力气都没有，柱间停下了抽插的动作，但还是没有拔出来，“现在呢？还疼吗？”  
扉间颤抖着想要推开柱间，“拔出来……太疼了！！”  
柱间有些慌张，赶紧扶着老二慢慢的拔出来：“不会吧？出这么多血？你真的是个处？”  
他低下头仔细检查了一下那括约肌周围，果然被撑裂了。

有了这次经验教训，柱间在后来每次跟扉间做爱的时候，都把前戏尽量做多做足，至少要抹三四遍润滑剂，而且扉间在经历了那次“刚烈”的痛苦后，似乎很难再硬起来，每次必须要吃一颗进口的胶囊才能“抬头”。  
不过兄弟两个的性生活还算比较和谐。渐渐地，扉间不用吃药也能硬起来了。但柱间好像在性方面有点小癖好，他特别喜欢在扉间处于神志不清的时候操他，比如喝酒后、睡着、或者给他吃点特别的东西迷奸他。

“爸！妈！我女朋友来了！”  
扉间在房间里备考的时候，听到柱间回家的声音，刚想出去迎接，却看到柱间的身后站着一个绑着双马尾的红发少女，坐在沙发上的双亲连忙来上来迎接。  
“伯父伯母好，我叫水户。”  
扉间面无表情地站在走廊里，柱间伸过来要搭住他肩膀的手被他躲过去了。  
“扉间？？”

“你是真不懂还是装的？！”送走水户后，扉间将柱间一把推进房间，愤怒地说，“你为什么带她回来？？！！”  
父母都纳闷二人的关系怎么一下子变得恶劣了起来，柱间笑着跟父母说没事，扉间只不过是发小脾气而已，只是因为自己找不到女朋友在生闷气。  
关上门口，柱间把房门插好，然后将扉间扑在床上，疯狂地吻了起来：“小子，你刚才跟谁发脾气呢。”

“放开我！变态——唔！”扉间挣扎着，好不容易才艰难地呼吸到一口空气，却被柱间抓住了双手骑在腰上。  
“该死的……你叫的那么大声干什么！当初跟你上床的时候还乖的要命，就算知道了我有女朋友的事也还是乖乖撅起屁股挨草——现在你闹什么！”  
扉间看着大哥，他越发不懂柱间的脑回路了：“你怎么可以带她回来！你不是已经跟我在一起了吗？”

“谁跟你在一起了？”柱间更加莫名其妙，“我只不过干了你几次而已。”  
扉间呆呆地看着大哥。  
柱间看他不说话，又在那白皙的脸上毫无怜惜地拍了拍：“小东西，如果每跟一个人上一次床我就得跟他在一起，那哥哥我早累死几十次了！——哼，你还真以为自己算个什么东西啊？”  
“那她呢……她知道你跟我的关系……吗？”  
听到这句话后，柱间的表情突然变得古怪而狰狞：“怎么可能让她知道啊……”

扉间这才意识到，面前这个大哥，五年没有见面的大哥，跟以前自己认识的那个宽厚温和，性格开朗的大哥不一样了。  
他变了。  
看着扉间停止了挣扎，柱间满意地松开了手，他在扉间白皙的脸颊上轻轻咬了一下：“乖……你也不想被别人知道，居然一直爱着自己的亲生哥哥这种蠢事吧……我可爱的小处女。”  
扉间面无表情的别过了头，眼泪流在被褥上。

不久之后柱间就和水户结婚了，在那之后又过了半年，扉间从学校毕业了，用在自家事务所工作赚的积蓄搬到了离家里很远的小区里，之后的三年里，虽然在事务所里，两个人的关系看上去很好，但柱间每次私下去找扉间都会吃闭门羹，直到水户怀孕那段时间，要大家聚在一起，柱间才好不容易把扉间拉过来。

“嫂子要注意补身体。”扉间给水户倒了一杯橙汁，“就不要喝酒了。”  
水户很开心地接过果汁。  
父亲年纪大了，说起话来总是慢吞吞的：“扉间啊，偶尔也回家住一晚啊，自从你搬出去就再也没回来过，我跟你妈，还有大哥跟你嫂子都挺想你的。”  
扉间勉强扯出一丝笑容：“没办法，最近忙。”

“那今天就回家住一晚吧！你跟柱间好好聊聊。”  
拗不过父亲的执意安排，扉间瞥了柱间一眼，发现对方也在看自己，立刻又把头转回来，用吃东西来掩饰尴尬。  
“多吃点，这道红烧鱼是大哥亲自下厨的，知道你喜欢吃鱼。”  
扉间抬起头看到柱间亮晶晶的眼睛，一瞬间他有些动摇，但是想起柱间曾经说过的那些令人作呕的话……  
“嗯，大哥你也多吃。”

其实心里忐忑不安的很，扉间回到了很久没有住过的自己的卧室，仿佛回到了三年前的时光，他想起柱间曾经那么关爱他，以至于让他产生了“他们是相爱的”错觉。  
“扉间？我能进来吗？”  
扉间惊慌的看着被扣响的门，愣了两秒钟，他快步跑到门边，在门外的人要开门的前一秒锁上了房间。  
“不，我不方便开门。”  
柱间的手放在门把上：“我给你拿了水果，是老妈让我拿给你的。”  
“放在外面吧，我一会儿出去吃。”  
“你先开门啊，我都给你拿过来了……”柱间贴近门的缝隙，“乖……”  
扉间听到这种低沉而魅惑的语气，一时心里没了主意，在他还没有决定的时候，门已经被打开了。

柱间一开门就看到了扉间失魂落魄的表情。  
“家里的钥匙我都有。”柱间走进房间，锁上门，将水果放在桌子上，“我每隔几天就会给你打扫一下房间。”他拉着扉间的手，两个人坐在了床边，“还在生我的气吗？”  
扉间整理了一下情绪：“不，我为什么要生气。”  
他对柱间虽然还有些让他迷茫的爱，但是他绝对不会再上当了，因为柱间根本就不爱他——不仅不爱，还肆意践踏他的感情。

“……”扉间无所适从地坐在床边，他努力的想要把手抽回来，却被大哥死死抓住。  
“嗯？”柱间带着半强制的动作让扉间面对着自己，“你还在讨厌我吗？扉间……我的好弟弟，我错了。”  
扉间的眼中闪过一丝动摇，被柱间捕捉到了。  
“你知道吗，自从你赌气离开家里之后——”他凑上去亲吻着扉间的嘴唇，“我就知道错了……”

“我……唔，我不……信……唔。”扉间一边想要逃离着大哥的吻，一边说着。他曾经多少个夜晚为了大哥的那些话哭湿了枕头（午夜情感电台），他才不信大哥知道错了。  
“信我吧……信我吧……我爱你、我爱你……”柱间抓住他丰满的羽翼，抬起那始终不肯指示自己的白皙的面容，深深吻了下去。

扉间被吻得晕头转向，他已经没有精力思考为什么自己不反抗了，难道自己的心里依旧爱着那个说出恶魔一般话语的大哥？在大哥久违的插入过程中，他捂着自己的嘴，不让呻吟声发出来，那禁欲三年的身体如同重新绽放的花苞，正在柱间的卖力耕种下打开花瓣。  
两个人努力不发出任何声音，似乎想瞒过全世界。

扉间在浴室中冲洗着身体，他抬起头，看着雾气腾腾的镜子中，那个身材高大的男人。  
……还是趁大哥醒来之前赶快洗完澡吧，等明天天一亮，就赶紧把他送回事务所。  
也不知道水门有没有照顾好我爱罗……  
浴室的门被横向拉开，扉间手中的花洒险些掉在地上。他看到柱间一身酒气的倚在浴室的门口，带着意味不明的笑容看着他。

“哟，这么难得啊。”柱间站在门口，笑眯眯地说道。  
扉间向后退了两步：“大哥，你醒了？你先去厨房自己泡茶吧，我洗完澡就出去。”  
柱间撑着门的手开始扯领带：“什么啊……我也想洗澡啊，你这个弟弟真是……坏的要命，自己一个人洗得干干净净，却把大哥臭烘烘地丢在沙发上……啊、这个酒的味道可真是难闻啊，是吧，扉间？”  
他慢慢解开西装外套，皮带，裤子……

“大哥，你清醒一点！”扉间自知就算是使用暴力，也打不过跆拳道黑带的柱间，一想到多年前强行结束的噩梦又要重演，他绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
“乖，看着大哥。”柱间搂着他的腰，一如二十年前那样深情地抬起弟弟的下巴，像是欣赏珍稀的宝物一样看着扉间暗红色的双眸，“还是这么美……你知道吗？我迷人的小可爱……你的眼睛，就像女王王冠上的红宝石……”

扉间彻底沦陷了，这一刻仿佛什么都不重要了，只有对大哥的爱慕，其实直到现在，他还是爱着大哥的，但更重要的是，他已经二十年没被干（就想不到高雅一点的词了吗），那种地方肯定已经承受不住大哥的迫击炮（……）了。  
“大哥……我真的……好爱你……”  
“是吗，我淫荡的小妹妹……大哥也深爱着你呢……”

对柱间这种暧昧到了极点的称呼无法抗拒，扉间红透了脸。他主动抬起了腿，两个人正要渐入佳境，放在客厅的手机突然铃声大作。  
“切，谁啊，都这个时候了。”柱间不甘心地摸了一把扉间的屁股，然后赤裸着走进客厅，发现是水门打来的，就把手机给扉间：“你接，就说我喝多了已经睡着了。”

“是吗……那请好好照顾他。”  
水门语气里满是失落。  
我爱罗已经在他的床上睡的很香，团藏拿过电话，“老师，您还好吗？”  
扉间没想到团藏也会在那里：“还好。”  
团藏没有多说什么，他听得出来扉间的声音中带着情欲的余韵，而且他也不是跟水门一样天真的人，多多少少知道柱间和扉间的关系，心里也猜到刚才发生了什么：“那请好好休息。”

“我走了。”  
团藏喝完当做护送我爱罗回家的谢礼的咖啡，正要站起来，水门连忙拉住他：“你干脆就住在这里好了，明天一起去事务所啊，你就睡在我的卧室吧，我去睡玖辛奈以前的卧室。”  
团藏以为这是对他的性邀约，但看着水门认真铺床的样子，发现他其实真的只是单纯的在留自己住宿而已……

“啊！啊、唔——！”扉间跪趴在卧室的大床上，身后是正在快速撞击着那白嫩的臀部的柱间，“呼——还是自己的弟弟干起来比较爽啊……”柱间抽插着那闭合已经跟不上性交节奏、红肿渗血的后穴，“二十年没干你了……果然还是那么紧——”  
他猛地俯下身来，让两人交合的部位尽可能紧密的贴合着，用力吮吸着扉间的耳垂，“不然，你干脆去变性好了。”

“呜！——”扉间感觉大腿已经开始发麻，柱间用力掐住他勃起的地方，指甲在顶端的小洞上抠弄着，“就像这样，’咔嚓’一下切掉——然后以后就做我的女人好了……”他咬住那白皙的脖颈，“然后干到你的肚子里都是哥哥的精液……嘿嘿……再给哥哥生个孩子——啊、扉间，这个孩子……肯定很像你，又白又嫩……嘿嘿，我会让他先从口交学起的……”  
“啊、啊……变态……不、不要……不要、停下来……”

送我爱罗去上学之后，水门和团藏由于都没开车，只能挤公交车去事务所，去办公室报道的时候，水门看到柱间简直激动到要飞起，但是团藏在旁边他不方便发作，只能眨着泪汪汪的大眼睛看着柱间。  
“啊，水门啊，今天来的蛮早。”柱间笑眯眯地向他招手，“——对了，团藏，今天扉间来不了了。”  
“我知道了。”

等到团藏离开后，水门扑进了柱间的怀里：“老公……你的身体有没有好一点QUQ！！”  
柱间几乎要被这个娇滴滴的小宝贝萌化了：“宝宝乖……”  
两口子上演了法国式热吻，欧美A片式做爱，日韩式69之后，开始了一天的工作。水门怎么也想不到，扉间今天来不了的原因，其实是因为……被柱间操得下不了床……

团藏看今天没什么工作，就申请早退，他从车库里提了车出来，直奔扉间的家。打开门，快步走进卧室，就看到他趴在床上，本来白出别人好几个色号的脸像是被蒸笼蒸过一样红通通的，他摸了摸扉间的额头……  
“扉间，你发烧了，怎么不打急救中心的电话？”团藏有些慌乱地找着手机。

“我不想……被罗砂看到。”扉间抓住团藏的风衣下摆，“你帮我，找点药就好。”  
团藏只能去药箱里找退烧药，顺便倒了点温水，扉间勉强撑起上半身把药吃了，然后重新倒回被窝，喘息着。  
“别被他骗了。”团藏跪在床边，将头靠在扉间的枕边，“他根本就不爱你，如果他爱你，他不会放着你这样发烧不管。”  
扉间懒得说话，摆了摆手，示意他要不然脱衣服上来一起睡，要不离开卧室该干嘛干嘛。  
团藏选择了第一个，他从背后抱着扉间宽阔的后背。  
“老师……您还有我。”团藏亲吻着扉间的后背，“为了您，我愿意做任何事……”  
虽然这样说着，但他心里总有隐隐的预感：自己总有一天会跟扉间分别。  
他不愿意继续想下去。

罗砂迎来了今年第一个被准许的长假——我爱罗的学校也放假了，他想带儿子去旅旅游。  
“今年放假想去哪里玩？爸爸正好有时间了。”  
我爱罗眨了眨大眼睛，想了想回答道：“是跟爹地一起去吗？”  
”唔，就你和爸爸两个人。“  
”求求你嘛爸比~~我还想跟鸣人去爹地家的大院子泡温泉！“【儿砸你专业卖爹一百年……

罗砂不忍心拒绝儿子那天真可爱的要求，但是……老是麻烦柱间帮自己的忙也过意不去，就打算先请柱间吃饭（天啊我写这些东西里写的最多的就是吃饭了），用电话约了柱间，于是决定在了今晚。  
“爸爸，今天约爹地吃饭我就不去啦！我要在家写作业！”我爱罗乖巧地把书包放到腿上，然后拿出了各种作业开始写。

觉得自己儿子在x方面懂得比自己还多，这是罗砂的错觉吗（不…）！两人约在一家川菜馆门口见面，因为柱间曾经表示过自己超~爱吃辣。  
“早知道你今天穿的这么正式，我就不会这么邋遢了。”柱间自然地拦住罗砂的肩膀，服务生过来问道，“请问是罗砂先生吗？包间在二楼的最里面那间。”

今天的气氛可以说暧昧到连罗砂都知道，吃完饭，如果不喝酒，两个人开车兜兜风，然后回家脱衣服做爱，如果喝酒，就打车回家，然后脱衣服做爱……但是他这次真的只想单纯的拜托柱间这件事……  
"你好像要说什么啊。"点好菜后，柱间侧着头，微笑的看着罗砂。  
“是这样的……”罗砂叹了一口气，慢慢的说道。

“原来是我爱罗想来我们家玩啊，那肯定可以——嗯，水门的孩子估计也很想再来这里。”柱间爽快答应了，“我还以为——”说着，他拉近了跟罗砂之间的距离，“是你个人的意思呢……当然，你个人如果想来我家，随时都可以来，我是热烈欢迎的。”  
说完在罗砂细腻的皮肤上印下一吻。  
罗砂：“？？？！！！！！”

独身了很久的罗砂再也经不起来自这么俊美的男士的挑逗，他几乎是主动送上了一吻，两人缠绵了一会儿，罗砂想到柱间正在跟水门交往，他迟疑的问道：“不要紧吗……水门？”  
柱间捏了捏罗砂的脸：“他还是个小鬼头……我们这些大人在一起，就不要在意孩子了。”  
罗砂感觉柱间的逻辑缜密，无法反驳。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

五

“水门宝宝啊，今天换种玩法吧！”  
“哎？什么玩法？？”  
柱间一边在水门的小腰上吃着嫩豆腐，一边爽朗笑：“父子play怎么样？我来扮爸爸，你来当我可爱的小儿子——”说着就把水门推到在办公桌上。  
“哎、哎？？？？？”水门还没来得及有所反应，裤子就被扒到了脚踝，“讨、讨厌~~爸爸不要啦~~~~”

“啊拉……今天的水门宝宝也是这么香嫩可口……”  
柱间舔着嘴唇，光是目光，就把身下的小黄兔吓的抱着胳膊发抖，“不、不是父子嘛……怎么、怎么又变成大灰狼和小白兔了QAQ！！”水门护着胸前最后没被脱掉的白衬衫，差点要哭出来。  
“咳咳。”在门口站了很久的团藏轻轻咳嗽了一声，“能听我说句话吗。”

“现在好歹也是上班时间啊……”团藏扶了扶架在鼻梁上的金边眼镜，“下午三点，是夕日女士预约的时间，我就是来提醒一下。”  
“好，麻烦你了啊——那个，扉间还没来吗？”柱间提好裤子，似乎是想了一会儿才记起来有这么回事。  
“老师刚到，在咨询室里。”  
“好吧，水门，去整理一下一会儿要用的资料。”

在水门和团藏去工作的这段时间，柱间坐在老板椅上，慢慢回味着昨天晚上跟罗砂那一夜缠绵，真是想象不到那副身体居然来自跟自己差不多岁数的男人的身体，也怪不得扉间之前会那么上瘾……  
那线条优美的身体柔韧度也高到居然可以做出那种高难度的动作w……柱间闭上眼睛回想着，口水也就这么留了下来。

“爸爸！”我爱罗敲了敲门，“起床啦！爸爸！”  
罗砂躺在床上皱了皱眉，然后才慢慢睁开眼睛，天哪……这一定是在做梦吧。  
“好，马上起来——哎哟！”罗砂撑着身体坐起来，只感觉到下面又麻又痛，每一块骨头都像是被拆开了一样，“没事没事，爸爸马上给你准备早餐，小爱乖。”  
我爱罗高兴的“嗯”了一声，看来去爹地家泡温泉的事搞定啦！

虽然不太懂这其中的原理，但只要每次爹地“打”爸爸，第二天爸爸起床的时候都会很痛苦，自己想要的东西好像爹地都会买给自己。  
我爱罗和鸣人凑在一起这么讨论道。  
“尽管很对不起爸爸，可是遥控火车真的超好玩！”  
“是啊！说是打了爸爸，也没看到爸爸身上有伤啊！”  
“就是——我们放学之后就一起走吧！”

这大概是罗砂和水门的第二次见面，还在千手家的庭院里，柱间穿着浴袍出来迎接带着孩子的两个爸爸，小鬼头们兴奋到连鞋都没有仔细摆好就跑到了浴汤的房间。罗砂看到柱间和水门，觉得有些尴尬，就蹲下来给娃们整理鞋子。  
人生赢家柱间倒是没什么感觉，领着两个爸爸同时也是两个情人来到了客厅。  
“先喝点什么吧！”

“我先去看着孩子们吧。”  
罗砂喝了一杯成人の红酒后，就连忙站起来，柱间也赶紧站起来：“水门啊，我送罗砂去小孩子们的浴汤，你在这里等我，我一会儿有♂话要跟你说。”说着对水门眨了一下眼。  
“好的！”  
……总感觉这个爸爸比自己的宝宝乖多了……

走廊上，罗砂尴尬地不知道要说什么。  
“昨天晚上……”柱间摸上了罗砂的屁股，“这里还疼吗？是不是我太用力了？”  
罗砂赶紧避开，摇摇头：“不、不会，还好。”  
“虽然你是医生，但果然那种地方还是没办法自己照顾周到吧？——就让我来帮你检查一下吧，正好这边有空房间。”柱间看着罗砂走路一瘸一拐的样子，一把拽过他的手，拉进走廊边的房间内，“你昨天晚上喊得可都是我那可爱的弟弟的名字——这让我有点不爽呢。”

“唔——疼……”罗砂趴在柔软的地毯上，屁股被柱间抬得很高。  
“这一次，可要老老实实喊我的名字。”柱间在那结实的屁股上拍了一巴掌，“敢再叫错一次就操死你。”  
“不、不要——”  
经由润滑剂的引导，柱间很快就适应了那窄小且火热的甬道：“放开嗓子喊出来好了，这里的隔音我还是比较有自信的——”

“——啊拉，水门小宝贝，我回来啦！”柱间神清气爽地回到客厅，只见水门已经趴在桌子边睡着了，这个睡相还真是好看——柱间戳了戳水门可爱的脸蛋。  
“呜~”  
——啊，戳醒了。  
“抱抱……”  
揉着眼睛撒娇的水门果然最可爱了！  
“呀！不愧是我的小宝贝！超可爱的！”  
——那就把刚才没发泄出来的，全部灌给水门好了w

罗砂扶着老腰几乎是从房间里爬出来。  
“爸爸！你怎么了？”两个娃娃从浴汤里跑出来。  
“啊，没事，刚才滑倒了。”罗砂摸了摸娃们的头，“你们要去哪？”  
“刚刚洗完澡！现在要去泡温泉啦——啊？是爹地！”我爱罗指着走廊尽头走来的扉间，“爹地！”  
罗砂的脸一下子黑了下去，woc，都忘了这里是千手家了。

“罗砂？你怎么来这里了？”还是扉间先开口。  
“那爹地，爸爸就交给你啦！爹地一定要好好对爸爸哦！”娃们乱糟糟地跑远了。  
“……”罗砂不想说话，绕过扉间往浴汤的方向走去。  
“等等——”扉间跑上去扶着罗砂，“你的腿有什么问题吗？”  
“没。”两个人一年多没见，在这里遇到，心中都无比复杂，似乎往事都一下子涌上心头。

“我抱你。”扉间小心地拦腰抱起罗砂，“我帮你洗澡吧。”  
罗砂没说话，他把头埋在扉间怀里。寂寞了那么久，如今居然还能重新枕在他的怀中——这正是他日思夜想的触感。  
可是……这样的触感，却还属于另一个人。  
如此这样想着，居然哭了起来。  
“……”  
两个人到了浴汤之后，就有了这样一幕：两个人站在淋浴的喷头下，扉间从背后抱着罗砂，似乎回到了一年前还在热恋中的那段时光。

“要是没有这根小家伙，我们萌萌的水门宝宝，不就变成了可爱的小女生了吗？”柱间充满色气的声音灌入水门的耳朵。  
“不、不要……您这样说话……会、会很受不了的……”水门害羞地不去看镜子里已经被柱间调戏至粉红色的身体。  
“宝宝不是为了老公什么都可以做的嘛……”柱间舔了舔那光滑的脖颈，“那就为了老公切掉这个家伙吧……好不好？嗯？”柱间看着水门淫荡的样子，知道他一定会接受自己这个听起来很荒唐的建议。  
“让、让我考虑考虑……”水门还没说完，就被推倒在地毯上，“唔啊~~”  
柱间挺枪便入，让水门没有任何可以思考的机会。

“嗯~~！人家、人家愿意为了老公……呜！！~~~~”

“你瘦了。”扉间为罗砂擦拭着身体，“真是的……明明是医生，怎么可以这么不注意自己的身体？”他吻着罗砂的肩膀，感觉到这副身体正在轻微的颤抖着，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
罗砂突然捂住了脸：“你是真的不知道吗？我看到你跟那个男人在一起的时候……你怎么可以这么做！怎么可以把我送给你的东西……”  
扉间明白自己脚踩两条船这件事没得洗，只能沉默地抱住罗砂，两人都没有继续说话。

等到睡醒的时候，已经是深夜了，水门捂着咕咕叫的肚子从被窝爬出来，他穿上放在枕边叠得整齐的内衣，来到洗手间想要洗脸。  
当他清醒地在灯光下看到自己的身体时，一丝恐惧浮现在了这张年轻而秀美的脸上。为了健康，他在大学的时候曾经经常在健身房泡着，也算是有点肌肉，可是……

镜子里的男人……与其说是男人，还不如说是一个稚嫩的贫乳少女，原本肌肉分明的小腹曲线变得柔软而优美，纤细的腰肢就算不怎么扭动也那么风情万种，而原本不算很窄的臀部也变得浑圆饱满。他慌张的逃离洗手间，仿佛是梦一下子醒了，他想知道为什么自己的身体会变成这样。  
“罗砂先生……您在哪……”

在慌乱中，他在走廊上不知摔倒了多少次，还有一次差点从走廊的扶手翻到外面。  
“水门？你在走廊上跑什么？”  
月光挣脱了云层的束缚，总算让水门看到刚才自己撞到的高大男人的脸。  
“柱间……先生……”水门跌坐在地上。  
“哦呀……宝宝怎么不好好在房间里呆着，是饿了吗？”柱间保持着一贯宠溺的笑容，将水门抱了起来，蹭蹭他的脸。

“我、我想回家……”水门缩在柱间的怀里，“柱间，让我回家好不好……”  
柱间有些吃惊地看着他，表情变得冰冷，平时一直笑眯眯的眼中最后一点温度褪去：“你，在害怕我？”  
水门被这样的柱间吓得哭了起来，他连忙摇着头。  
“你、看到了？”  
水门直接哭出了声，整个身体抖得不像话，疯狂地摇着头。  
“……这就对嘛……”柱间恢复了往日的笑容，但是水门再也无法像以往那样信任他了。

“你刚才要去哪里呢？我的房间在另一个方向哦？”  
回到房间内，柱间将水门放回被窝里，问道。  
“……可是。”水门用被子遮住身体，只露出两个泪汪汪的大眼睛，“你的房间在另一个方向，你为什么会在这里呢？”  
说完水门自己都后悔了，因为柱间的表情又冷了下去。  
“好可怕呜！柱间为什么要这么对我……”

果然不能跟小娃娃开这种玩笑，柱间扶着额头：“好啦，不吓你了，我刚去找过扉间的。”  
水门眨着眼睛：“真的吗？”  
“真的……不信你去问问他啊。”柱间把多疑的小兔子抱进怀里亲摸舔吻咬了一番，小兔子还是有些半信半疑：“那，那我的身体怎么会，一点肌肉都没有了？”  
“傻娃娃，那是因为你胖了啊。”

“哎QAQ？？”似乎这句回答比告诉水门自己给他打了二百斤雌性激素还可怕，水门咬着被角一边打滚一边哭着说：“天啦我明天开始要去健身房找回我原来的身材！！”  
“不过你的性格变得越来越可爱了倒是真的。”柱间又摸了摸小兔子的屁股，“那你在这里等老公好不好，老公给你拿宵夜。”

不远处扉间和罗砂的房间里却依旧上演着苦情的“你不爱我”“我爱你”“你怎么证明你爱我”“我……”“你看你还是不爱我”的戏码。  
“可是。”扉间一边干一边说，“你的屁股，比我第一次见到你的时候大了不少啊……是我努力耕耘的结果吗w？”  
“别、别转移话题……呜！”罗砂抓着身下的床单，几乎用尽全身的力气承受着扉间的撞击，不然非要趴倒在床上不可。

“喜欢吗？”扉间尽量轻缓的在后面律动着，一手抱住罗砂的腰部，一手套弄着那根尺寸略小于自己的东西。  
“啊..啊嗯…嗯……”似乎是被顶到了最舒服的地方，罗砂抓住扉间放在自己腰部的手，主动迎合着那温柔的频率，口中发出绵长的呻吟，在即将高潮时，将全部的重心落在了扉间的身上。  
“……这么快吗？”

罗砂怎么能说出口在傍晚的时候曾经被柱间拽去房间强行做过一次，但因为柱间接到一个电话匆忙结束，之后就一直很在状态……如果不是这样，扉间也不太可能有机会得手。  
看着罗砂连回答的力气都没有，射过之后就倒在了地毯上，估计已经没有体力帮自己打出来了吧，看来只能自己解决了……  
拥抱着高潮后的罗砂，不忍心蹂躏那已经红肿的小菊花，扉间只是握着他的手包裹在自己的大XX上套弄着，给自己发泄了出来。处理过爱发现场后，他将罗砂抱到床上后，穿好和服走出门外。  
“嗯？”扉间一出门就发现柱间倚在门口，“你怎么在这？”  
“打得火热啊？真羡慕。”在扉间毫无防备的时候在那薄唇上印下一吻。  
“你！”  
扉间干脆不跟他计较，径直走向温泉的方向。

“哇！好好吃！”水门坐在床上，双手合十后就开始美美的享用着柱间带回来的食物，看到柱间坐在身边用有点邪恶的表情看着自己，“唔……我脸上粘到东西了吗？”  
柱间摇摇头：“快吃吧，吃完了，我吃你。”而且，之前想到的计划还是很不错的，“来，宝宝，喜欢木瓜吗？吃一点。”  
“嗯！”

好像不经意间重归于好了。  
法定节假日的第二天，四个大人带着两个娃娃去游乐园，罗砂刚从云霄飞车上下来直接跪在了地上，天知道他虽然是个医生，但是有着严重的恐高症（并没有冲突），两个孩子——不，加上水门应该是三个孩子都想再来一次这么刺激的项目，于是柱间就陪着他们重新上了云霄飞车。

扉间看着柱间的背影，若有所思，过了一会儿，他扶着已经可以走的罗砂，两人坐在路边的长椅上。  
“我去给你买饮料，想喝什么？”扉间轻轻拍着恋人的后背。  
“唔……桃汁好了。”  
“在这里等我。”扉间跑到对面的冷饮店，“来两杯桃汁和两杯柳橙汁和两杯冰牛奶——你们这里有情侣包装纸吗？”店员表示有，“那就麻烦分别用情侣包装纸包好。”  
“好的，一共40元。”

罗砂喝着冰凉的桃汁，身边坐着年龄相仿的恋人。  
“你们在这里啊。”柱间带着三个娃娃，似乎找了很久才找到两人，“小宝贝们喝饮料啦，今天是你们的二叔请客！”  
两个小鬼头拿了柳橙汁就跑，“我们才不想喝牛奶呢！留给爹地和爸爸喝好了！”  
“上次我看到爸爸在喝爹地的牛奶！所以爸爸一定很爱喝牛奶！”

罗砂直接把嘴里的桃汁喷了两米高，水门则红着脸跑出去捉口无遮拦的鸣人。  
“那就喝牛奶吧，呀，自从上了岁数以后很少喝这种东西了。”柱间倒是不怎么在意，拿起有着情侣包装的牛奶就喝了下去。  
感觉到了内侧口袋里手机的振动，扉间站起来走到比较远的地方接起了电话。  
“喂？”  
“老师，您现在在哪？”  
“啊。”扉间回头看了罗砂一眼，压低声音说道，“是团藏啊，我现在……跟大哥他们带孩子在游乐园玩——怎么了？”  
那边的声音平淡到听不出任何感情：“是吗？我知道了，那，打扰您了。”  
“没关系，你那里遇到什么问题了吗？”  
“没有，那祝您玩得开心。”没等扉间再说什么，团藏就挂了电话。  
“……”

自从上次带着我爱罗一起吃饭后，团藏对自己的态度，似乎又变回了尊重老师的学生，除了扉间有生理需求之外，几乎不怎么主动联系，嘛，没办法，任谁都会有脾气的，等回去以后好好爱抚他一下。  
扉间收回手机，重新坐回罗砂身边，他胡乱思考着，自己向往的生活，究竟是什么样的呢。

“来，喝吧。”柱间把牛奶递给水门，看着水门喝牛奶的样子，又进入了自我意淫模式。啊，minako改造计划，究竟什么时候才能开始呢w。啊，好可爱，不管是喝牛奶还是给自己口交，液体在口中撑得脸颊鼓鼓的样子太棒了。

“老公！我好想吃冰淇淋！”水门用力地拉着柱间往冰淇淋店那里走。  
“好~给你买。”柱间有时候觉得，水门真的有点像自己的孩子，但有哪个父亲会干自己儿子可爱的小PY呢╮(╯▽╰)╭（你别说还真有..）。看着水门舔着融化在手上的冰淇淋的认真的样子，柱间觉得自己有必要赶紧在附近开个房【x

“你想吃吗？”扉间看了看不远处已经开始明目张胆秀恩爱的两个人。  
“……不了。”  
果然。

“爸爸，爹地，我们想去玩海盗船哎！带我们去嘛！”  
“好。”  
四个人一起排队等待上船。  
同样都是当爸爸，还是罗砂的经验比较丰富啊……扉间这么想着，他也不知道自己居然会在等待登船的长队中就这么抱住罗砂。

“喂……你干什么。”罗砂不自然的想要挣脱扉间的怀抱。  
“罗砂。”扉间靠在他的肩膀上，他看到似乎在不远处的广场上，有人在放飞彩色的气球。  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”

团藏从事务所整理一些需要趁着假期处理的资料，这时办公室的电话响了。  
“您好，千手律师事务所。”  
“请问千手柱间先生在吗？我昨天一直给他打电话他都不在。”电话里焦急的女声语速极快，团藏感觉自己短暂的假期就要泡汤了。  
“他不在，您是夕日女士吗？我是上次接电话的志村，有什么可以代劳的？”

三十分钟后，一辆张扬的红色跑车停在了事务所门口，敞篷跑车的驾驶座处是一位穿着性感的长发女郎。  
“您好，夕日女士。”  
“是志村先生吗？请上车吧。”  
团藏在车上重新看了一遍资料，委托人就是正在开车的夕日红，“我要向您证实一下，您真的没有出轨行为吧。”  
“哎！我嫁到猿飞家以后成年忙着帮他们兄弟经营生意，怎么可能有时间搞外遇啊！”

沿路的景色越来越眼熟，好像勾起了团藏什么不太好的回忆。  
“等等……这个方向是……”  
夕日红专心的开车，回答道：“哦！这就是猿飞家的别墅区——还没正式跟您介绍，我的结婚对象是猿飞阿斯玛，在市里算是小有名气的企业家。”  
团藏慢慢地低下头，冷汗从鬓角渗出来，似乎猿飞这个姓是什么恐怖恶魔的象征。

“……是吗，那他们现在在家吗？”团藏不知道自己为什么会问“他们”，只是心中一直有种不好的预感。  
“他们？你知道他是和日斩叔叔住在一起的吗？他们不在，最近的三天一起去了法国——如果他们在我才不会请律师来。”  
“是、是吗……”  
团藏绞紧双手，不行，还是记不起跟姓猿飞的人之间到底发生过什么。

经过了最后一道木桥，两个人来到了可以称得上宅邸的住处。  
“二楼是我先生的房间。”夕日红为他介绍，“我给你准备点喝的，咖啡，果汁，还是茶？”  
“黑咖啡吧，谢谢。”  
过了两三分钟，夕日红端着两杯咖啡从厨房走出来：“久等了，这里的咖啡比普通的黑咖啡要酸苦的多……特意放了砂糖和牛奶，请用。”

团藏问了一些关于结婚期间的财产归属问题：“我会尽量为您争取更多的财产，您有一些可以证明您在那段时间内没有出轨的证据吗？”  
夕日红努力想了想：“我丈夫说上个月在xx商场看到我和别的男人走得很近，但是我上个月并没有去过商场，至于是哪一天，得等他回来问他才行。”  
“是吗……”

对诉讼有帮助的问题基本上询问完毕，夕日红提出带团藏参观一下这里。  
“……毕竟猿飞家的室内装潢非常的出名嘛，还有还有，其实虽然之前提到了叔叔猿飞日斩是我们的长辈，但是年龄与我丈夫相差并不是很大，似乎是我公公家的幼弟。”  
“是吗？那他真的是年轻有为。”团藏捂住心脏，还是保持着职业微笑，当他随着越来越接近走廊尽头的房间时，心脏的跳动速率就越来越快。  
“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”夕日红看着他的样子，担忧的问道。

“不……我想我还是快点回事务所为您准备材料吧。夕日女士，感谢您今天的招待，或许是因为车程的缘故，我的身体有些不太舒服……非常抱歉，如果有新的消息请联系我。”  
团藏勉强扯出一丝笑容。直到离开了猿飞家，团藏才觉得身体好受一点。  
坐在事务所的办公椅上，他揉了揉发痛的太阳穴。在猿飞家的时候，他感到十分的茫然无助，他现在急需要听到扉间的声音来缓解痛苦。但当他拨过去电话，却得知扉间正在游乐场。

“扉间……我究竟算什么。”  
团藏整个人陷在椅子里，他现在满脑子都是扉间和罗砂带着孩子在游乐场的情景，是啊，他们自然而然地在一起了，而自己似乎一直在委曲求全的追求着，只不过是扉间养的一条召之即来挥之即去的狗而已。所谓的亲吻和拥抱，还有做爱，都不只不过是对自己的施舍和怜悯。

什么时候自己才能体会到被爱的感觉呢？他不知道。  
团藏把眼镜摘下来，放进眼镜盒里，轻轻的用手指抚摸着贴在眼镜盒内的一张大头贴——那是一次聚会后大家一起拍的，而在这里的这张，是扉间搭着自己的肩膀照的，自己虽然笑得很蠢，但是幸福大概就是从那一刻诞生的吧。  
那是他敢于讲出对扉间的暗恋的开始。

告白的那一天。  
“老师……”聚会结束后，团藏借着酒劲拉住了扉间的手臂。  
“？”扉间有些疑惑的看着他。  
“那个……您现在有时间吗？我、我有话想对您讲。”团藏别过脸，在心里为自己打了打气，才抬起眼睛，看着扉间狭长的双眸。  
“你今天有点奇怪啊，喝多了吗？”两个人走在海边的木栈道上，“说吧。”  
扉间点燃了香烟。

“我……一直非常敬仰您。”团藏低着头，时不时看着扉间的侧脸，观察他在听到自己的话之后的表情，“而且，从我在见到您的那一天，就对您……”扉间微微张开嘴，夜风将停留在唇边的白色烟雾带到远方，“……我一直在暗恋着您……”  
鼓起勇气，终于说出了这句话。

他看到扉间停下了脚步。

“要知道，我们都是男人。”扉间将香烟夹在指尖，倚在木栈道边的防护栏上，面无表情的说道，“而且……”海风突然变得凶猛，以至于听到扉间的回答后，连眼泪都被吹走了。  
【“知道吗？你的眼睛——被这样的眼睛盯着看，真的让人很不自在。以后不要再看我了——至少，在我能察觉到的前提下”】

很讨人厌吗？  
……自己的眼睛。

团藏自从在被扉间讨厌以及讲了那么过分的话之后，每次照镜子都会很不自然地避开与镜中的自己对视。虽然扉间并没有对自己多么冷淡，也没有不同，但两个人之间总是像隔着什么似的。直到有一次聚会之后，同事们都各自开车回家了，团藏也准备打车回去，却被扉间叫住了。

“已经很久没一起走走了吧？”扉间一改常态，温和地说道。  
“是、是……”团藏不敢看他的眼睛，低着头盯着那擦得黑亮的皮鞋。  
“一起走吧，我正好想兜兜风。”扉间突然搂住了团藏的腰，“走吧。”  
被心爱的人这么亲密的搂着，团藏感觉脸上开始发烧，两个人走在上一次分别的路上，风带来的是苦涩而温暖的触感。  
“你最近不怎么来找我了，团藏——而且，你看上去瘦了。”

“我上次不该说那种话。”扉间扳正团藏的肩膀，“毕竟你是我最得意的学生。”  
每当站在扉间面前，他总是变得毫无防御能力。团藏听到扉间这样说，心里更是伤心，他捂住嘴，极力想忍住眼泪。  
“老师……”  
“嗯？”扉间温柔地抱住了他，在被风吹起刘海的额头上亲了亲。  
团藏扑进他的怀里，隐藏在内心许久的情感终于得到了释放。  
“我真的，非常爱您。”

“真是拿你没办法……”扉间抚摸着那颤抖的脊背，“今晚，就来我家吧。”  
完全想不到扉间会主动邀请自己去他家，团藏忐忑地跟着扉间回了公寓。  
扉间到厨房里拿了果汁，“来，喝了这个。”他凑到团藏的耳边，“然后……一起去洗澡吧？”  
“是……”  
顺其自然的发展下去吧……他愿意接受老师对自己做的一切。

【附赠团藏的心路历程1】  
“暗恋你很久了。”  
“我好爱你啊。”  
“表白。”  
“被拒绝了但是依然好爱你。”  
“我愿意为你付出一切……就算只是用我的身体发泄也没关系。”  
“爱你爱你爱你爱你爱你。”  
“想见你，房间贴满你的写真。”  
“为什么他那样的你都能看的上，居然看不上我？”  
“没有你我会死……”  
“——我这么爱你，你去死吧。”

【附赠团藏的心路历程2】  
“啊啊，没有人爱我……哎？他说他很爱我哎？什么？以前凌辱过我的人就是他？没关系啦……反正他很爱我”的性格啊……从“什么都可以为你付出不管你爱不爱我反正我爱你”变成“什么人都好尽管他以前QJ过我但只要他爱我就行”……病上加病。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

六

“爸爸！爹地说我长的跟你很像！好开心！”从柱间家里回来的我爱罗扑在罗砂身上，“呐！爸爸小时候长得什么样？我跟爸爸很像吗？！”  
罗砂想了想自己小时候，说:“你比爸爸年轻时候好看多了，你这双大眼睛随你妈。对了，你去柱间那干什么了？”  
“爹地陪我运动！打游戏机！还教我学英语！”

“最近发现你的身体壮了好多。”  
热夏的海滩上，少年们在金灿灿的沙滩上尽情奔跑着。  
刚刚跟同学一起打完沙滩排球，鸣人递给我爱罗一瓶矿泉水。  
“是吗？”我爱罗听到鸣人这么问，看了看自己的身体，“大概是最近总是跟爹地运动吧……”  
“哎？健身吗？”  
“唔……也算不上健身……总之下次带你去好了！”

虽然柱间说过，两个人一起洗澡的事不要告诉别人，不过鸣人应该不算外人吧……我爱罗这样想着。  
“嗯？宝宝啊，怎么了？”柱间在电话那头似乎心情很好，水门好像也在附近，能听到看搞笑节目发出的笑声。  
“爹地，今晚还可以跟您一起洗澡嘛？”  
柱间愣了一下：“好啊，你想来随时都可以来嘛——”

抱着我爱罗坐在镜子的前面，柱间发现我爱罗似乎已经爱上了这种在镜子中欣赏自己的裸体的感觉。  
“来，腿再分开一点。”  
我爱罗尽力将大腿抬高，让柱间的手指更方便在粉嫩的后穴里扩张，“嗯……乖。”  
柱间咬着那被热气抚慰成粉红色的耳垂，将自己早已胀大的炮筒顶在了那粉嫩的入口处。  
从最初只能腿交到现在经过仔细的前戏后，能从肛交中获得快感，用了前前后后两年多的时间，为了把我爱罗培养成只服从于自己的性爱娃娃，真是费了不少功夫。  
看着我爱罗像小猫一样睡在自己怀里，柱间满足地吐出了一个圆形烟圈。

“爸爸！我回来了！”我爱罗回到家里，看到罗砂正在做晚饭，“好香啊！爸爸在做什么？”  
“炖牛舌——今天怎么回来的这么晚？”罗砂手忙脚乱的声音从厨房传出来，同时还有扉间哼歌的声音。  
“哇！最喜欢牛舌！爹地也在吗？”我爱罗把鞋摆好，到厨房里看着。  
“是啊——要不要先来尝尝？还没有加酱油。”

“爸爸又只穿围裙了！”  
我爱罗一进厨房就看到了只属于成年人的香艳的一幕，罗砂全身只有胸前到腰间围着一块不大的围裙，带子还在腰后系了一个蓬松的蝴蝶结，系带从脊梁顺着光滑的线条垂在臀部。而站在旁边一起搅弄着料理的扉间却穿着家居服，看起来心情特别好。  
呜，看来两个人在自己回来之前还在玩着什么羞耻play。

回到房间里，我爱罗赶快锁上门给鸣人打电话。  
“我跟爹地说好了，明天咱们一起去爹地家！爹地带我们去游戏厅玩！晚上再回他家！”  
“是吗？！”鸣人听起来很兴奋，“那我明天穿什么衣服好啊，运动服还是紧身衣？”  
我爱罗想了想，“随便穿什么都可以啊。”——反正都要脱掉的。  
“那就明天见面啦！”

被柱间带到游戏厅玩了好久的两个人在车后座上聊着天。  
“我今天把上次创下的纪录刷新啦！”鸣人把身体探到前面，“呐呐，下次什么时候还带我们来玩？爹地？”  
柱间一边开车一边说，“那就下个周末吧。”他心里盘算着怎么好好玩弄一下鸣人，鸣人小的时候他抱过，身体跟水门一样软软的。

“我爱罗！你这个骗子！什么运动啊！”鸣人早上一起床，就使劲的用脚踹还没睡醒的我爱罗，“屁股痛死了！原来你天天跟爹地做这种事啊！我要告诉你爸爸！”  
我爱罗揉着惺忪的睡眼，翻了个身，抱住鸣人的腰继续睡，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说：“那你昨天不是也好爽吗……毕竟我还帮你吸出来了……”  
“///！”

昨天晚上回到家之后，我爱罗和鸣人就先去洗澡，互相擦背之后，乖乖等着柱间。  
“这是什么运动啊！还要在洗澡的时候做？”  
“你很能吵啊，一会儿等爹地来了不就知道了吗！”  
柱间拉开门走进来，“哟，在等我啊。”  
鸣人第一次看到除了父亲之外的男人的裸体，有些不自然地别过头。

“爹地来啦~！”我爱罗把浴汤的门锁上之后，就跑过来从背后抱着柱间，“爹地你快点洗，一会儿我给你擦背好不好？”  
“好，乖。”柱间回头吻了一下我爱罗的嘴唇，就走到里面一点开始淋浴。  
“喂！我爱罗！”鸣人把我爱罗拉到一边，小声说，“亲、亲吻不是只有情侣才可以做的吗？”  
“是~吗~？”  
“唔！~——”

把很快又长长的发用毛巾包到头顶，柱间终于可以来关爱两位未成年的少年了，他抱起鸣人的身体。  
“果然，软软的，而且跟水门一样香喷喷的……”  
“呜——？！”鸣人睁大眼睛，嘴唇被柱间吻住了，湿滑火热的舌头伸到了自己的嘴巴里，“呜~~~！”  
这绵长的一吻差点让鸣人因为窒息晕倒。  
“那爹地要开始了？Naruko——”

平时看惯了柱间披着长发的样子，只觉得虽然柱间也很帅，但是论帅气的程度还是弟弟扉间更胜一筹，但是现在柱间将头发都包起来后的样子，连鸣人看一眼都抑制不住脸红和心跳……  
“果然……爹地也好帅。”  
鸣人心里这么想着，感受着那双有些粗糙的大手在自己的上身摸索着，最后停在了胸前最为敏感的两点。

“呜~”虽然感觉好奇怪，但是鸣人一点也不会想要反抗，任凭柱间一边跟自己接吻一边乱摸着。  
“我爱罗，从后面抱住他。”柱间抬起头对在一边玩水打酱油的我爱罗说道。  
“好~的~”  
鸣人的身体被我爱罗抱住，他清晰的感受到我爱罗胸前因为兴奋而突起的RT贴在自己的后背上。  
“来，把身体躺下，腿张开。”

“我、我有点害怕！”鸣人咬着嘴唇，看着柱间舔弄着自己腿间明显小一号的东西，一开始腿还搭在柱间宽厚的肩膀上，却随着舌尖的下移，腿越抬越高，最后就被我爱罗抓起来贴在腰部两侧。  
“别怕啦，爹地的技术好棒的。”  
为了稳定鸣人的情绪，我爱罗主动吻住他的嘴唇，一时间浴汤里啧啧作响【x

当有点冰冷的润滑膏体裹在柱间的手指上，进入鸣人的PY时，他忍不住打了个哆嗦，这种羞耻而新奇的感觉……  
鸣人咬住嘴唇，头偏向我爱罗的怀里。  
“痛吗？”柱间时不时的问道。  
“不、不痛……嘤~”  
等到慢慢扩张到可以齐根容纳两根手指之后，柱间擦了擦额头上的汗，没办法，对待小孩子就是要有耐心啊。

“呜呜，爹地真的要把这么大的东西放进来吗……呜呜，会裂开的。”  
鸣人紧张地缩紧了入口，柱间已经有点不耐，顺手在那软软的屁股上轻轻打了几下，然后对准了那因为扩张而一开一合的入口，将顶端慢慢塞了进去。  
鸣人闭上眼睛，紧紧抓着我爱罗，“我、我想大便……但是……不怎么痛哎……”

废话，做了那么长时间的扩张，润滑剂用了大半瓶，手指都快废了，会痛才奇怪。  
柱间看到已经插入了一半，放下心来，对我爱罗说：“抓稳。”  
“呜——”从轻微的带动到慢慢适应，柱间示意鸣人，叫出来会好受一点。于是，他欣赏到了波风一家祖传的娇滴滴的叫床。  
“啊，声音好嫩，不愧是水门的儿子。”

因为鸣人是第一次，所以柱间不敢一开始就插得太快，直到鸣人能够从这样的活塞运动中找到快感之后，他才加快了律动的速度，等到射在了鸣人那超~紧致的小洞洞里，已经过了一个多小时，因为管家已经在浴汤门外敲门了。  
“你们冲冲澡，一会儿来客厅吃饭了。”  
柱间捏了捏鸣人流着口水的可爱的脸，这样说着。

鸣人坐立难安地吃完一顿生平最别扭的饭，回到卧室里又被柱间以“饭后运动”的名义拉去做爱，当然，我爱罗为了补偿自己把鸣人卖出去，就在柱间做完之后抬着小屁股让鸣人X了个爽。  
柱间心里超欣慰的，娃娃们终于到了能被玩弄的年龄了，这是继五年前水门自杀之后，唯一让他感到一丝快乐的事了。

【时间线：五年前】  
水门，不对，是美奈子，在被变成女人之后，唯一的选择只有留在柱间身边，玖辛奈本来就不愿意跟他继续来往，看到他变成女人的样子时更是嗤之以鼻，虽然她没有多说什么，但水门还是感受到了那种赤裸裸的轻视。  
他越来越不安，尽管柱间保证会爱他一辈子，但还是心中惶然不可终日，直到……

完全恢复身体是在做了手术的第二年，水门平时虽然有注意锻炼，但是伤口的恢复能力不如一般人。  
这段期间柱间把工作间搬回了家里，还请了保姆，方便照顾水门，当然，事务所的大小事都交给了扉间打理，对于柱间来说，没什么比和谐美满的X生活更重要了。毕竟手术后的奶子这么饱满，让他怎么还有精力工作【x

虽然变成了女人，但是还是无法从x交中获得快感，而且柱间的xx过于粗大，水门开始对做爱有了心理阴影。  
“嗯？宝宝今天身体不舒服吗？”柱间对再一次拒绝了自己要求的水门问道。  
“唔……不，不是的。”水门的心中除了恐惧还有绝望，他怕柱间知道自己无法获得快感之后，去找别人从而抛弃自己。

性格似乎也发生了巨大的变化，从原来元气开朗的水门，变成了每天活在担忧中的minako……  
柱间并没有冷落他，在做爱的请求被拒绝之后，柱间还是被允许躺在那巨大而柔软的RF上的，“这样的水门也好可爱啊……”  
——另外一个绝望的来源，是被玖辛奈告知，以后连探望鸣人的资格也没有了。

“你听着，你变成什么是你的自由，但不要再来找鸣人了。”  
站在紧闭的防盗门前，水门回想着刚才玖辛奈的话，说完这句话，这扇门就紧紧闭上了，他极力想掩饰自己的身材，穿着运动服和男式运动鞋，把头发扎起来塞到帽子里，却还是不被允许见鸣人一面。

看着自己曾经也是现在最爱的人变成这幅样子，玖辛奈扑在沙发上哭了起来。

“大姐姐！我是漩涡鸣人的朋友！听说他生病了！请问他在哪个病房？”我爱罗一放学就跑到鸣人用短信发给他的病院地址这里，向咨询台的大姐姐询问鸣人病房所在的地点。  
当他坐升降梯到达鸣人所在的楼层，看到病房里脸色憔悴的鸣人，差点哭了出来：“天哪！你的脚怎么了！”  
“跟三班的佐助他们打篮球的时候撞了一下，没什么大事，嘿嘿。”

“比起这个……”鸣人看了一眼给自己削苹果的玖辛奈，“我好想见爸爸啊，已经好久没看到爸爸了。”  
“哎？找不到水门叔叔吗？”  
“不是……我妈不让我见他。”鸣人挠了挠头，低声说道，“最近放学你没看到，也是我妈天天来接我嘛。”  
我爱罗想了想这几个月来不能跟鸣人一起回家的日子，“为什么啊？”

“我妈你还不知道吗？大人之间的那点事……”鸣人躺回病床上，看向窗外的夕阳，似乎想起了小时候跟父亲在夕阳下的奔跑，那是他逝去的童年【？？？】。  
玖辛奈递给我爱罗一个苹果，“来，吃吧——”转而对鸣人说，“不许再提你爸，再让我看到你跟你爸走在一起，腿给你打断。”  
鸣人撇了撇嘴。

给孩子们削了水果，玖辛奈到外面打水，鸣人拉过我爱罗，小声说：“你看到我妈那样了没？你能不能让罗砂叔叔帮忙找找我爸，我真的超想他的。”  
我爱罗一口答应下来，鸣人又说，“你别看我妈这个样，她其实一直都很爱我爸，她的床头柜上放的都是她俩年轻时候的合照。”  
“哎？那为什么会变成现在这样啊？”

“我哪知道……”鸣人望着天花板。  
“那我知道了，我让我爸帮你找找。”我爱罗把中午学校发的营养奶放在桌子上，“我先回去！太晚回家我爸会唠叨我的。”  
“好！”  
我爱罗决定直接给柱间打电话，因为柱间跟水门走的很近嘛！  
“爹地，水门叔叔在你那里吗？”  
“是啊，怎么啦？”  
“那个，鸣人住院了。”

第二天中午，我爱罗把假条给班主任之后，就跟罗砂一起去了医院。  
“哎？叔叔好——”鸣人还躺在床上，他先是向罗砂问好，然后向他身后张望——水门没有来。  
我爱罗走过去拍拍他的背，“别那么失望嘛——阿姨，我能带鸣人去下面公园走走吗？”  
玖辛奈说当然可以，不过她要陪着一起去。

我爱罗推着鸣人坐着的轮椅，四个人坐电梯到了楼下的花园。  
“还是下来呼吸一下新鲜空气好啊……呆在病房里快要闷死了。”  
玖辛奈给了鸣人一个栗子，“有病床可以躺着你就谢天谢地吧！”  
罗砂走在最后面，看着玖辛奈的背影，仿佛想起了很久以前，加瑠罗也是穿着裙子，喜欢跑在面前，然后回过头对自己笑。

如果加瑠罗还活着就好了，一切跟现在肯定会完全不一样的吧……罗砂擦拭了一下眼角。  
“您是我爱罗的父亲吧？”玖辛奈叮嘱完两个孩子走路要小心，就跟罗砂并排走着。  
“是的，您就是鸣人的母亲吧，我爱罗去府上的时候给您添麻烦了。”  
玖辛奈有点不好意思地摆摆手笑道：“哪里哪里……我家的臭小子才是……我也听鸣人说过你们家的事，现在单亲家长真是不容易……你知道吗，本来我跟水门，已经订婚了。”

念大学的时候，玖辛奈已经把鸣人生下来了，而水门在完成课目之余，还要打工赚钱来给母子俩买生活用品，不过两个人相信，只要等到毕业，一切都会好起来的。  
在毕业前不久，水门给了玖辛奈一个订婚戒指。  
“放心吧，老公会爱你们两个小宝宝一辈子的><”  
“哎？难道不是先还贷款嘛哈哈！”  
“哎QAQ？！”

“那时候，发生了一件足以改变我们人生的事。”玖辛奈似乎意识到自己说了什么，连忙转移话题，“……哎呀，别说我了，我倒是很好奇，您跟您太太怎么离婚的呢？”  
罗砂随着玖辛奈的步伐走着，他看了看蓝得刺眼的天空和划出优美线条的飞鸟，淡淡地说，“她在生下我爱罗的时候，难产，去世了。”

第一次见到加瑠罗，是在罗砂就读的医科大学接待新生的地方。  
“你好，你是来参观这里的吗？”身为准学长，已经念大三的罗砂带着马上要高考的加瑠罗散着步。  
大学，就是他初次见到加瑠罗的地方。每年到了后来成为自己妻子的加瑠罗的忌日，也是我爱罗生日的时候，他总会带着孩子重新走一遍当年走过的地方。

那段时光，不管是踩过的枫红，还是长空飞过的候鸟，都是那么美好。  
在加瑠罗以不错的成绩考上罗砂所在的专业的时候，两个人见面的次数更多了，没有实验的闲暇，罗砂会陪着加瑠罗一起听课。  
郑重地握住加瑠罗的手，罗砂知道，自己要守护的那个人就在眼前，她比夜空中最美丽的那颗星星还要美好。  
可是……  
可是他明明是医生，却也无法从死神手中挽救自己所爱的人。

罗砂和玖辛奈坐在公园的长椅上，看着我爱罗和鸣人在写着“禁止踩踏”的草坪上玩的开心。  
“我不知道她为什么会死。”罗砂看着天空，还有前方围墙外不远处的教堂，“或许是之前的人生太过于一帆风顺了吧……如果可以，我愿意付出所有来换回她的生命。”  
两个人都没有说话，似乎是沉浸在各自的哀伤中。

负责鸣人所在楼层的护士气冲冲地过来，扭住两个崽子的耳朵：“不知道自己需要静养吗！——还有你！带着一个脚骨折的人到处跑！居然还跑到草坪上！看不到禁止踩踏四个字吗！”  
家长们立刻把孩子送回病房，罗砂向玖辛奈告别，就带着我爱罗离开了医院。  
临走之前，我爱罗冲鸣人眨了眨眼睛。

“额，妈妈，你能不能帮我送送他们。”  
鸣人立刻会意，他央求着玖辛奈把父子俩送到楼下。当三个人离开病房之后，鸣人从枕头下面拿出了一盒用彩纸包装成很精美的礼物，上面用黑色签字笔写道：“给我的宝贝儿子——老爸”。  
小心翼翼的打开包装，里面是满满一盒橙汁糖，然后眼泪就不由自主的落在了盒子上。

水门想了一晚上，他还是决定不去见鸣人了，他不想让鸣人知道自己的老爸变成了一个女人。  
等罗砂他们出来之后，水门早就悄悄躲在车后座上。  
“……叔叔，唔，不对，阿姨。礼物送到了吗？”上车后，我爱罗问道。  
水门将脸埋在掌心里，点了点头，任凭谁都听得出来他在努力压抑自己的哭声。

“水门……你怪我吗？”做完后，柱间搂着水门颤抖的身体。  
“……不会啊。”极力忍住贯穿之后的疼痛，水门埋在柱间的胸口，但是柱间还是感觉得到，水门在哭。  
“……我不会抛弃你的。”  
水门点了点头。就算柱间再怎么保证，他还是无法放下心来……自从变成这样子之后，他已经失去太多东西了。

就算再做手术变回男人，在玖辛奈的眼中，他也早已不再算是个男人了……永远都不可能再见到鸣人了……  
水门轻轻翻了个身，不让柱间看到他的眼泪，泪水慢慢渗透到枕头里，留下马上就会消失的深色的泪痕。

干脆。  
自杀吧。

他摇了摇头，怎么会有这种念头……他相信柱间，柱间是不会抛弃他的。虽然柱间是操纵这一切的人，但自己不知为何心甘情愿地被他操控……似乎那个男人身上有一种独特的魅力，让人甘愿为了接近他而毁灭自己……  
……柱间是他的全部了。

公寓。门牌上写着志村。  
“你真的……那么爱我吗？像你说的那样……”  
高潮过后，团藏仰躺在床上，而那个一直在辛勤耕耘的男人也精疲力尽地翻过身，侧躺在他身边，似乎在小心不要压到自己。  
听到这个问题，男人将团藏抱紧：“嗯，从第一次见到你到现在，已经爱你很久了。”  
真好，被别人这么深深爱着的感觉，团藏感受着男人细腻的亲吻，和十指紧扣的充实感。

“放心吧，不影响正常生活、智力和专业能力，只是记不起来一件事而已，对吗？”心理医生在跟扉间密谈了一个小时之后，跟等候在室外的团藏说道。  
“嗯……可我比较在意，我忘记的究竟是什么事。”团藏的十指绞在一起，“或许你说的对，我一想起那件事就会头痛，那种不好的回忆，大概忘掉会比较好。”

跟扉间在医院门口分别，团藏笑着跟等候在车里的人打了招呼，“抱歉，让你久等了。”  
“没什么，上车吧。”男人打开车门。  
上车后，两个人接了吻。  
“结果怎么样？”男人问道。  
“医生说不影响正常生活——其实我也觉得自己目前的生活并没有因为忘记某件事而受到影响……”  
“那就好，别为难自己去想。”

团藏有些为难地看着男人。  
“嗯？”红灯亮起来，男人慢慢踩下刹车，将手肘搭在车窗边缘。  
“你爱我吗？”团藏问完之后，立刻很期待的看着男人的反应。  
“这个问题你昨晚问过了嘛。”男人看着他，眼睛弯成月牙，笑起来牙齿白的也像月光一样，“爱。”  
“昨晚问了……今天就不能问了吗？”  
“能。”男人笑着点燃了香烟，“只不过你永远只会得到一个答案。”

当团藏看到扉间拥抱着罗砂，那种温柔而细腻的眼神时，他就知道，一切已经结束了。无数次的渴求着被爱，无数次告诉自己不要吊死在一棵树上，无数次用酒精麻痹着自己的精神，脑中却始终清醒地发出讯号：老师根本就不爱自己，偶尔对自己垂怜，也不过是出于可怜和空虚而已。

“能遇到你真的太好了。”  
终于能体会到被人爱着的感觉，真好。

“再吻我一次吧。”床吱呀吱呀的，跟做爱的频率发出相同节奏的响声，团藏仰着头喘息着，下一秒呻吟就被堵在口中，“唔……”  
眼泪又不争气地流下来了，一切太美好了，环住男人的脖子，他迎合着那节奏不断的挺起身体。

“舒服吗？”男人用低沉的声音说着。  
“好棒……”  
“叫我的名字。”  
“……日斩……”

“这里……人好少啊。”团藏打量了一下这个装潢有些古典的欧式咖啡厅。  
“是啊，这是仿造德占期间的咖啡馆建造的，位置也是在四楼，楼下三层是省级邮政博物馆。不过因为这里尚未完工，所以还没有正式对外公开——”两人找了个靠窗的地方坐下，从窗外正好可以俯瞰到整条海滨大道的最佳风光，“能进来这里的都不是什么简单人物。”  
“是吗？你是在直接炫耀自己很不简单哪。”  
“那当然。”

服务生将点单放在桌上：“二位想来点什么？”  
“既然是咖啡厅嘛……”  
“打住，你加班的时候还没喝够啊，换个别的。”  
“明明是让我点……”小声的腹诽着，团藏不甘心的翻过咖啡那一页，“那我吃黑森林好了。”  
“黑森林……噗，好，那我来杯曼特宁再加千层酥好了。”  
服务生记录后就离开了。  
“……笑什么啊。”  
猿飞勾了勾手指，示意团藏凑过来，压低了声音说：“你不觉得，黑森林这个名字……吗？”  
“！”团藏顿时羞红了脸，“你这个人……真不正经！”  
“想吃的话晚上回去让你吃个够~”说完后，不给团藏反击的机会，猿飞立刻远离桌子，装作看风景。

无聊！低俗！  
团藏红着脸，努力想要忘掉刚才猿飞说的话。

“要是有包间就好了啊。”猿飞看着团藏很认真的用小勺子刮着冰淇淋球上的咖啡粉，吐槽道。  
“嗯？”抬起眼睛看着猿飞。  
“这样我就能喂你吃了啊。”  
“！”  
“干嘛露出这么可爱的表情啊……”看着团藏的脸红到简直能挤出番茄汁来，感叹道人在谈恋爱前后真是不一样，真不敢相信团藏居然会露出这么纯情的表情。

来参观的人渐渐离去，刚刚建成的咖啡馆迎来了第一个黄昏。  
“这里还真是个消磨时间的好地方。”猿飞翘着二郎腿，在宽大的沙发椅中看着外文杂志，“你看得懂法文啊？”  
团藏没想到，猿飞居然看得懂外文书，“喂喂，我这算是被你小瞧了吗？”不满的抬起眼睛，又落回书里，随口问道，“不过我看不懂英文。”

“我妈是法国人。”猿飞补充道，“你呢，英文肯定好的没话说吧。”  
团藏想了想：“……虽然很早过了专八，但毕业后基本没什么用武之地了——除了偶尔会因为委托飞去国外。”  
“那很好啊，干脆辞了事务所的工作给我当翻译吧，这边英国佬烦得很，一讲起英语没完没了。”  
团藏没有回答，他单手撑着桌子，看着猿飞懒懒散散的样子。

“我很帅吗？”察觉到团藏的注视，猿飞合上杂志。  
“我只是在想，我遇到你一定是缘分中的缘分——你知道吗？”团藏感慨道，“在我之前的人生里，有的只有苦涩的单恋……我曾经一度以为这就是自己的命运……但是，日斩……我、我真的希望这辈子都可以——”  
“哎~！”猿飞坐起来，摇了摇手指，“还有下辈子。”  
看着团藏都要哭出来了，猿飞赶紧岔开话题：“那个，你的脸最近圆了不少啊。”  
“？？”  
看着团藏一脸诧异.gif，猿飞笑着说，“还是圆润一点好，而且，再也不要一个人吃泡面了，身体还是其次，总是一个人孤零零的，心态会很不好的。还有，饿了就打电话给我，我就是你的专属外卖小哥。”  
“噗，还小哥，一把年纪还不知道害臊！”

“难得的假期就这么结束了啊。”  
两个人从咖啡馆出来，走在星晨渐露的街道。  
这不就是团藏一直向往的生活吗？牵着爱人的手，走在异国风情的街道上，而且他爱自己，不是扉间那样的怜悯，是爱。  
没错，是爱，从他言语中和做爱时的表情，团藏确信这个人是爱自己的，他的眼中有绝对的深情……他的眼中……看到的……

……是自己。

“你怎么了？”猿飞看着他。  
“……”团藏想到什么，突然笑了出来，“给我唱首歌吧。”  
猿飞的表情一下子变得滑稽而夸张：“拜托，你的脑回路是被接回母星了吗。”  
“唱嘛。”虽然一下子识破了团藏的刻意卖萌，但猿飞还是决定考虑一下下。  
“oh~你是美丽的女人~~只要能和你在一起~~~我（破音）~~将无所畏惧~~”

“能吻我吗？”在夜晚的木栈道上看海的人，不知是不是七夕的原因，多了起来，海堤对岸的巨大雕塑是嘉年华所在地的地标，那里的人们在放着盛大的烟花。  
团藏侧过头看着他，海风吹乱了风衣的领子，猿飞伸手为他整理好，然后捧起他的脸，深情地看着那充满期待的双眼，一直描画至浅色的唇，吻了下去。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

七

“罗砂！你在吗？！”  
扉间刚一到家，把鞋踢到角落里就匆匆跑到罗砂的书房。  
“？”罗砂从书里抬起头，把远视镜摘下来，只见扉间手里提着那~么老大一条鱼。  
“这是海边的渔夫今天刚捕到的！”扉间晃了晃头上套着水袋活蹦乱跳的活鱼，“味道一定特别棒！我去炖给你吃！”  
罗砂报以微笑。  
扉间这个样子……还真像个孩子呢。

不过想想，一个算是颇有名气的律师就这么提着一条鱼，西装上全是水……西装上全是水？天啊，罗砂扶着额头，一会儿还要给他擦西装，怕不是还要送去干洗店……  
罗砂跟着扉间到了厨房，等他把鱼摔晕在案板上，才把他翻过来。  
“怎么了宝贝？”  
“别动……”罗砂解开西装的扣子，为扉间脱下脏兮兮的西装，“我给你洗衣服。”

“你怪我吗？”静谧的气氛还是由扉间来打破，罗砂抬起眼睛看着他，然后垂下眼睛，胳膊上搭着扉间换下来的衣服。  
“你是指哪一件事？”罗砂轻声问。  
果然……扉间愧疚地不知该说什么好，他在心里狠狠抽了自己几个嘴巴。  
让你说话不看场合！让你哪壶不开提哪壶！  
“对不起……”  
“扉间。”罗砂打断他的道歉，“只要你现在好好在我身边就好，只要你好好活着，比什么都好。”

“我曾经失去过最心爱的女人——她没有背叛过我，我宁可她背叛我抛弃我，或许这样她会有新的人生，新的未来……一个能看着孩子长大的未来……我不想再失去任何人了，包括我爱罗，包括你。”罗砂重新抬起头，扉间看到那双眼睛充斥着朦胧的泪水，“所以对于我来说，只要你们活着，比什么都好。”

“宝宝，身体不舒服吗？”柱间从被窝里爬起来，发现水门好像喘得很厉害，翻过身来摸了摸额头，“发烧了吗。这么烫。”  
私人医生两天前度假去了，柱间只能打急救中心的电话，之后就让管家采取急救措施。  
“好难受……”水门抓着胸口的睡衣，痛苦的在柱间的怀里挣扎着。  
“哪里难受？来，老公亲亲，一会儿救护车就来了，乖。”

“……这位先生，你是美奈子小姐的丈夫吗？”医生劈头盖脸骂了等候在走廊里的柱间一顿，“你也老大不小的了，性生活就不知道节制吗——来来来你过来，我不在这训你，省得你没脸！你进来。”  
柱间被医生揪进诊疗室，“你看看，你的妻子X道撕裂严重，而且还不是这几天的事，现在发烧了你发现了？”

“……”  
柱间被女医生训得无地自容，五十岁的人跟穿了开裆裤的孩子一样站在墙边，时不时抬起头看看医生的脸色，“她一直不说，我以为她……”  
“她不说你不会自己检查啊？！——我刚接诊的时候差点要报警叫警察逮捕你！这是家庭暴力！——好了我不跟你废话，你在这等着吧。”  
说完医生气冲冲离开了房间，留在房间中的护士也纷纷给柱间投以白眼。

直到被允许探望水门的时候，柱间才灰溜溜地贴着墙边走进病房，看见水门安稳地睡在病床上。  
医生伸手把他拽出病房，颠着手上的病历：“咱俩再谈谈。”  
到了刚才挨训的房间，医生认真跟他科普：“美奈子小姐是变性人吧？她在X道交的时候是没有快感的，而且内膜也比一般女性薄一点。”  
柱间愣了一下。

没有……快感吗？柱间想起水门有时候一脸“我有难言之隐”的表情拒绝自己做爱的邀请，他以为是水门偶尔身体不舒服，或者是害羞……他没想到从刚刚恢复身体到现在，水门居然一直是在痛苦中度过……亏自己还对技术很自信，却连这种事都没注意到……柱间悔恨地捶着大腿。  
是不是很痛苦啊，水门……

“宝宝……宝宝？”  
看到水门慢慢睁开眼睛，柱间连忙凑上去，摸了摸那张憔悴的脸，水门看到柱间先是被吓到的闭上了眼睛，然后又可怜兮兮的睁开，“老公……”  
“宝宝……”柱间差点哭得鼻涕也跑出来，“老公知道错了，老公一直都不知道原来你一点快感都没有得到……以后不做爱了好不好？宝宝不怕……”

“可是、可是……呜……”水门咬着被角哭着说，“老公会不要我的……”  
“乖，老公爱你一辈子。”柱间心疼地摸了摸那蓬松的头发，恨不得把水门捧在手心里还怕他掉地上摔了。  
“呜哇！！我想见鸣人！！我想儿子呜呜呜呜——”水门似乎要把这段时间来所有的委屈和焦虑都哭出来一样，看得柱间越发心疼。  
“好……我一会儿去把鸣人接过来！”柱间摩拳擦掌，“放心吧，就算是冲进教室里把他抓走，只要能让你开心，刀山火海在所不辞！”  
水门吸着鼻涕，一把抓住他，黯然说道：“算了吧……我只是说说……我怎么能让他知道，他的爸爸变成了女人……我现在这副身体……玖辛奈要是知道他见过我肯定要骂他的。”  
“那，那怎么办……”柱间也没了主意。  
“抱抱我……”水门扯了扯柱间的袖子。  
“嗯，抱，再亲亲……”  
下午办了出院，柱间再一次被医生训了一顿，买了一些死贵的药，柱间像是扶着孕妇一样扶着水门，两个人上了车。  
这段时间水门心情不好应该跟鸣人有关吧，想起第一次见面就被玖辛奈打成猪头的经历，柱间打了个寒战。

已经挺久没去事务所的柱间先是开车把水门送回了家里，然后又开车前往事务所，差点因为过度疲劳驾驶翻出防护栏掉进海里，柱间擦了把冷汗，停在路边吃了一颗药才继续上路，几乎能用九死一生形容……好容易才来到了自家的事务所。  
“老板，好久不见了。”团藏对柱间打了招呼。  
“啊，好久不见——看起来状态不错，继续努力。”柱间拍了拍团藏的肩膀，就回到办公室。

“你最近没跟团藏腻在一起啊——跟罗砂重归于好了？”柱间关上门，先是摸了一把扉间不知道为什么翘起来的屁股。  
“！”扉间受到了惊吓，连忙直起身子，“什么啊……是大哥啊，我在找东西。”  
“找什么？”柱间坐进老板椅里问道。  
“罗砂送我的东西。”扉间不自然地趴在地上继续往各个沙发底下看去。

“你今天怎么来了？不在家看着水门。”扉间总算是在文件架下面找到了一支钢笔，宝贝的吹吹灰装进口袋里。  
“刚刚把水门送回家……”柱间摆出咸鱼状躺在椅子上，“以后要禁欲了，水门的身体不适合XX。”

“哦？那还真是可惜，你花大价钱把他变成女孩子，不就是为了做爱吗。”扉间有些幸灾乐祸地说道。  
“连你都……”柱间委屈地咬住袖子，“干脆你住在我家吧，咱仨睡一起，我一边亲水门一边干你。”  
扉间听到大哥这么粗鄙的用词立刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“滚吧，千手家不需要你。”  
“老师，有预约的客人。”团藏在门口听了足足三分钟粗鄙的聊天内容，才硬着头皮推门进来。  
“好，我马上去。”

柱间早早把事务布置下去，然后开车回家，看到水门乖乖躺在床上玩手机。  
“宝宝，这么玩对眼睛不好。”柱间脱下大衣搭在衣架上。  
“老公回来啦！”水门放下手机蹦下床，“我想洗洗澡！一起去嘛！”  
柱间听到这么意义明确的邀请，炮筒立刻进入一级戒备，“好啊好啊！——对了宝宝，顺便跟你说件事。”

“对哦！你不说我都忘啦！下个月是你的生日嘛！”水门把脱下来的衣服放在门口的框子里，然后帮柱间解开衬衣的纽扣。  
“那宝宝想没想好送我什么？”  
水门想了想，摇了摇头，脱下柱间的内裤的一瞬间，炮筒笔直打在了水门的鼻子上。  
“呜！流氓！干什么！”  
柱间连忙道歉：“是水门宝贝太可口了嘛，抱歉！”

借着沐浴露的润滑，柱间将手指慢慢插入水门的X道口，“这样，有感觉吗？”  
水门摇了摇头。  
“果然不行啊……”柱间垂头丧气的说道，“干脆……换后面吧？”  
水门红着脸翻过身，趴在水床上，柱间重新挤了些沐浴露，手指顺利的推送到了窄小的肛道内部。  
“呜~”水门抓紧了身下的床，“有、有感觉了！”

也就是说以后还是只能肛交吗……柱间觉得人生好像失去了意义。  
“那，老公来吧~”水门翘起圆滚滚的屁股摇晃几下，似乎是在玩火。  
霸道总裁柱间叹了口气，虽然他喜欢男孩子，但果然更喜欢牡蛎……借助润滑，柱间进入了那久违的窄小入口。  
“痛吗？”  
水门摇摇头，随着那压抑着力道的抽送前后摆动着身体。

在猛烈的内射后，水门还是哭了出来。  
“虽然有快感但是发泄不出来啊！”  
两人抱头痛哭，当初干嘛要变这个性……不过还好，这对漂亮的大奶子很合柱间的胃口（水门其实也很喜欢）……不过柱间的欲望总算是有了宣泄的出口。明天去问问罗砂，有没有什么手术能让变性后的X道也能获得生理快感……加油！柱间！

“哎？”罗砂听到这个问题后大跌眼镜，臊得整张脸通红，“你、你问我这个问题我也回答不出来啊，我是外科医生，勉为其难能兼职一下儿科……不是妇女之友啊。”  
柱间叹了口气，也对……看来这辈子和YD无缘了。  
两个人顺路吃了个午饭，就各自去工作。  
“不过我会帮你联系我认识的这方面的专家，放心好了。”  
——罗砂简直是天使！

水门接到了父母的电话，“水门啊，什么时候回家住啊。”  
“唔……”水门刻意压低声音，不让父母听出自己的女声，“我、我最近没法回去。”  
“水门啊，你感冒了吗？是不是身体不好啊？你现在在什么地方啊？你妈可担心你了QAQ”  
水门极力忍住眼泪，装作开心地说道，“没、没什么！我很好！不用来看我！”  
“崽啊！你跟玖辛奈的事爸妈没怪你！你要是过得不好就回家啊！”父亲在电话那头声泪俱下。  
情绪是容易感染的，水门在寒暄了几句，让父母放下心，挂了电话后就扑进柱间的怀里大哭了起来。  
“宝宝……”柱间看着水门哭的这么伤心，心里也有点难过，“要不，再变回来吧……是老公太自私了……”

“真的吗……我还能变回去吗……”水门抱着柱间的腰，一边擦着眼泪一边问道。  
“嗯，医学这么发达……肯定可以的，只要好好调养就一定可以恢复原来的样子……”柱间亲了亲水门的额头，“这样吧，我去联系医生……宝宝，都是老公对不起你。”  
“呜……”水门坐起来，又呜咽了起来，“我好想爸爸妈妈……”

“可以是可以……但水门的身体真的没问题吗？他的恢复能力比一般人弱太多了。”  
医生在电话里这么说，柱间一听这话着急了，“这是什么意思？会有生命危险吗？”  
“……所有手术都伴随着风险。”医生只能这么回答，“还请您明天再带波风水门来一趟这里吧，根据体测结果再商量看要不要做手术。”  
“好的。”

第二天，做完一般检测后，水门在柱间的怀里休息。  
“我好累……”水门困得连睁眼的力气都没有了，他闭上眼睛，微张着小嘴，一脸疲惫地睡着了。  
这已经是极限了吗……柱间脸上的关爱退去，面无表情的看着水门，这幅身体就算变回来，也没法做那种高难度的姿势了吧……说不定还要再养他几年才能恢复好，还有后遗症的风险……

尽管这几年水门满足了他一直想照顾小孩的心愿，果然还是太麻烦了。等水门做完手术，给一两百万打发回原籍就好了，买给他的那栋房子，也随便他日后怎么处理，左不过是卖钱、或者过给玖辛奈和鸣人，这倒更好。  
“可惜了这张这么漂亮的脸……”柱间摸着水门的睡脸，轻轻在那苍白的嘴唇上亲吻着。  
以后到哪里找这么漂亮的孩子了呢……  
柱间看着窗外风吹过的银杏树发着呆。  
这个世界真的如表面上那样一片祥和吗？至少对于柱间来说，绝对不是。

不过水门到底有没有这么容易能打发呢……柱间目送着水门被推进手术室，询问了手术的所需时间，决定先去附近的饭馆喝一杯，从早上到现在一直没吃东西，肚子已经饿得唱小曲了。  
再过一个月就是50岁生日了，柱间站在医院门口突然发出了无法隐忍的大笑，差点被当成精神病人。  
还真是岁月不饶人啊，二十几岁的光阴飞快，现在已经是五十岁的人了。柱间不由感叹，这次的人生过得也太快了。  
是自己越来越留恋这个人世的原因吗？

经过漫长的五天，柱间坐在手术室外打瞌睡，只听到开门的声音，“手术成功完成了。”  
医生松了口气，柱间站起来一阵头晕，他立刻坐回去，“水门的身体怎么样？”  
“嗯，手术是成功了，但是恢复就得注意调养了，得先住院观察。”  
“好，成功就好。”柱间顿时感觉轻松了不少，他立刻拨通了扉间的电话。

“两百万？”扉间不可置信的在电话那头大吼着，“大哥你疯了！要这么多钱干什么啊！”  
柱间不耐烦地将拿远的手机放回耳边：“别管，给我准备就行了。”  
“……好吧，明天之前给你弄到。”  
挂了电话后，柱间走到病房外面。要不要再看水门一眼呢？柱间犹豫着，还是就这么走掉，后续都交给扉间？

“千手柱间先生吗？美奈子小姐在叫你。”  
柱间挑了挑眉，走进病房，坐到床边。  
“老公……”水门虚弱的睁开眼睛，泪汪汪地看着柱间，“我……是不是变回来了……”  
柱间换上温柔的表情，握着水门摊在身体两侧的手：“嗯，变回来了。”  
“我……还以为……”两行泪水从水门的脸颊两侧留下，“我会死……”

“怎么会呢……”柱间亲吻着那惨白的手指，“宝宝乖，很快就能把身体调养好了。”  
水门努力偏过头，眼神空洞地看着柱间，勉强咧开嘴角，却控制不好肌肉的力道抽搐着。  
“太好了……我还以为，以为老公会抛弃我……”

“不会的……”柱间温柔地说出那虚假的谎言，“老公那么爱水门，怎么会抛弃水门呢？”

在水门服下药睡熟后，柱间拨通了波风父亲的电话：“啊，你好，是波风水门的父亲吗？——是这样的，水门在前几天工作的时候受了重伤，不过手术进行的很及时，没有留下什么后遗症——嗯这点请放心，手术已经成功完成了，就差静养了。”  
听到对方的回答，柱间满意地露出了笑容。  
“好的，如果这是您的意思的话。”

他料到水门的父亲一定会要求带水门回到老家静养，而且他也提出用那老实巴交的父母一辈子都没见过的高额赔偿金来进行补偿。  
“麻醉的剂量够吗？”柱间挂了电话后问正在为水门打麻醉剂的医生。  
“足够睡到他返回原籍的了。”  
柱间点了点头。  
“那就麻烦你了——喂，扉间吗？钱弄到了没有？——好，我知道了。”

一个星期后。  
“唔……”水门费力地睁开双眼，看着木质的天花板发呆。  
“娃啊！你可算醒了！”  
——父亲？还有母亲？？  
水门睁大眼睛看着面前的一切，他从母亲激动的泪水中看到了自己惨白而惊慌的脸。  
“醒了就好！醒了就好！”  
水门下意识看了看四周。  
没有！  
没有！  
——这周围的环境，正是自己阔别多年的老家。  
可是……

“爸！妈！”水门瞪圆了眼睛，“柱间呢……千手柱间呢……”  
父亲努力地想着这个名字：“是你的老板吗？哦，就是他打电话告诉我们你受伤做手术，还用了两百万做补偿金哪！——有这样的老板，真是祖上积德了……”  
母亲抱住水门瘦弱的身体：“崽崽啊……这些年苦了你了……总算是回来了……回来的话，就再也别离开家了，哪都没有家里好！”

“嗯！我回来了。”水门闭上眼睛，然后伸出手抱住了母亲，“所以，再也不用担心我了。”他平静的笑着，“以后我会一直在爸妈身边的。”  
而与此同时，柱间正在飞往夏威夷的航班睡觉，扉间沉默着，他不想看柱间的脸，于是一直侧着头，让眼底充满窗外无限的浅蓝。

……没想到大哥真的抛弃了水门。  
这是扉间意料之外的。

“为什么？！他这些年一直在跟着你！！”扉间知道水门被送回老家的消息后，几乎咆哮着吼道，“水门到底做了什么对不起你的事了！！越是这种时候他越需要你啊！！”  
柱间坐在沙发上，从报纸里抬起头，面无表情地看着扉间：“你不要搞错一件事——我才是千手家这些事务所和公司的继承人，你有什么资格用这种语气指责我——而且，那个孩子根本达不到我的期待……”  
他闭上眼睛，语气中满是意犹未尽，“而且，我也没有义务去养着他，这些年我在他身上的投资已经够多了……你别忘了，我跟你不一样，你只不过是我手下一个单纯的律师，而我是商人。嘿嘿……扉间，你跟其他员工的区别你知道是什么吗？——嘿嘿……你是我弟弟，而且被我上过……”  
做清洁的女仆退出了房间。

“……”  
扉间一拳打了过去，却被柱间更先一步抓住了手腕，顺势扭到背后——柱间一脚踢在扉间的腿弯处，让他服服帖帖的跪在地上。  
“你知道吗？我最先想要改造的，就是你这个不听话的弟弟……可是你不如水门那样的年轻人，变成女人反而让我反胃——哈哈哈！变成那种四十多岁的，跟水户一样的老女人……”

“你……没救了。”扉间放弃了挣扎，他不想再看柱间一眼。  
柱间一把掐住扉间的脖子，看着那张依旧白皙的脸：“你也老了啊……扉间，你看看这张脸——嗯？这些皱纹真是让人恶心……”  
扉间闭着眼睛，不再开口。

“不说话是吗……”柱间将扉间推在地上，“那大哥就好好疼爱疼爱你吧……”

柱间拽着扉间的头发和后领，将他一路拖到了卧室，还算是比较有职业道德的拿出润滑剂，然后扒光了扉间的衣服，“大哥不会弄疼你的……”  
柱间怜爱地看着弟弟趴在地上的裸体，眼神刹那间变得凶狠，他像解剖青蛙一样拉开了扉间的大腿，将整管润滑膏体捅进那紧致的入口——

“呜！！！！”扉间痛苦地呻吟着。

“……”柱间看着被自己搞得破破烂烂的扉间，舔了舔嘴唇，“很完美……”  
他抽出还插在已经鲜血淋漓的甬道里的东西，将白色的精液混合着肛道撕裂流出的鲜血射在扉间脸上。  
扉间毫无反应。  
“……死了吗？”柱间将手指放在扉间的人中处，还有呼吸，他挑起嘴角轻蔑地笑了笑，“哼。你在这里好好反省一下吧。”  
说罢，他用纸巾擦了擦身体，离开了房间。

不知什么时候，扉间皱着眉头醒了过来，他慢慢从地上爬起来，他用床头的纸巾擦拭着身上的污迹。  
大哥究竟是从什么时候开始变成这样的……他在国外留学的几年究竟经历了什么……  
扉间捂住被柱间打破的鼻子，用纸巾堵住，他现在最关心的还有水门……水门刚做完手术，精神状况也一直不稳定，他怕水门会做出什么极端的举动。

“操，腰差点断了。”扉间一瘸一拐的走到浴室，看到柱间居然正在里面泡澡。  
“扉间啊，睡好了吗？来一起泡吧。”像是刚才什么都没有发生一样，柱间如沐春风的微笑此时却让扉间心寒不已，他疲惫地向柱间走去，抬起手握住了柱间向他伸过来的手，然后跨入浴池慢慢坐下去，柱间温柔地捧着他的脸颊，在伤口处轻轻亲吻着。

这样反复无常的性格，究竟是……

扉间觉得，如果想要知道那段历史，就一定要找到水户问个清楚。

在水门被运往老家的第二天，扉间自己抹了药膏，一瘸一拐地回到自己家。  
“是大嫂吗？”  
水户正在看书，看到扉间的来电有些疑惑：“扉间啊，怎么了？”  
“是这样的，嫂子你现在有空吗？我想问问，关于大哥在国外留学那段时间的经历——”扉间问道。  
“……柱间他……怎么了吗？”水户沉默了一会儿，反问道。  
看来想要得到情报，就必须用情报来交易了。

扉间刚要将自己知道的一切告诉水户，水户突然开口：“你的电话有不算很强的杂音，我先挂了。”  
说完水户飞快地挂了电话。  
扉间的额头渗出了冷汗，他突然意识到，大哥早就在自己的家里安装了窃听器。

此时柱间正躺在卧室的大床上，微笑地听着扉间和水户的对话，手里捧着一本法学著作。  
“我的好弟弟……这些你都不需要知道……”

“扉间啊。”  
在水户挂掉电话后，扉间果然接到了柱间的电话，他强作镇定：“怎么了？大哥？”  
柱间翘着二郎腿，手指绞着电话线笑着说：“啊，没什么，这段时间你回来住吧，我现在就去接你。”  
扉间叹了口气：“大哥……我自己去。”  
挂了电话后，扉间穿上外套，他突然想起小时候，那个留着西瓜头的正直、开朗、阳光的大哥，不禁鼻子一酸。  
为什么会变成这样……

水户挂掉电话后，脸色变得很差，拓真刚从学校回到家。  
“妈妈，怎么了？脸色这么差。”  
水户连忙摆摆手：“没什么，可能是坐久了刚站起来，有点晕。”  
拓真为水户倒了杯水，好像想到了什么：“对了妈妈，我昨天找到一张照片，上面是爸爸年轻时候的，还有另一个男人，那是爸爸的朋友吗？”  
水户想了想，说道：“曾经是。”

那是远在拓真出生前很久的事了。  
水户坐在沙发上，闭上眼睛似乎回到了年轻时期的那段时光。那时，三个来自同一个国家的留学生，在国外的一所大学相遇了。

“你们好，真是太高兴了！居然能在国外遇到同一个国家的人！我叫千手柱间！叫我柱间就好！你们叫什么？”  
“……漩涡水户。”水户坐在草坪上玩着GAME BOY掌机，似乎对柱间热情的介绍毫不关心，另一个看上去文文静静的少年在两个人都做完介绍之后开口说道：“我叫宇智波泉奈，叫我泉奈就好。”

“水户和泉奈啊！”柱间咧着嘴开朗的笑着：“那从今天开始，就请多指教啦！”  
这土小子是白痴吗？  
水户很想翻个白眼，但架不住柱间的笑容实在太灿烂太有感染力了，她大大咧咧地跟柱间碰了拳头：“请多指教！”  
泉奈则是温和的笑着。

“是吗？泉奈的哥哥是咱们系的讲师啊！”柱间有些崇拜地看着泉奈，“那你专业知识应该很厉害吧！”  
泉奈有些害羞，看得出来，他是个比较内敛的人：“比起哥哥来不值一提。因为哥哥都没什么时间指点我的——他成天泡在图书馆里。”  
水户其实是不太愿意跟两个男孩一起活动的，纵使她性格大大咧咧，平时喜欢晨练跑步、打打篮球什么的，但大多数时候还是喜欢跟同龄的女孩子一起逛逛商务中心的奢侈品店。  
不过她的外语还没纯熟到能跟外国人流利对话，只好先凑合跟他俩一起。

拓真跑回楼上，打开电脑准备通关昨天没打过的副本，妈妈一开始想事情就变得谁也不理了。  
不过既然照片上的男人是父亲的朋友，那自己从小到大却一次也没见到过那个男人，难道是关系变差，然后不来往了吗？可是关系变差了就不会再留下照片了啊……  
“算啦，我还是个高中生，大人的问题我怎么会懂~”

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

八

“那就是我哥哥。”  
泉奈带着柱间和水户悄悄走到一个正在翻阅书籍的男人背后，然后泉奈轻轻将手放在男人的肩膀上，小声叫道，“哥。”  
男人回头看了看，温柔地说：“——哦，泉奈啊，下课了吗？”  
“嗯，哥你现在忙嘛。”泉奈亲昵地搂住男人的脖子，撒着娇。  
“不忙，今天的课在下午。”男人又看向泉奈的身后，“后面的两位，是朋友吗？”  
柱间和水户连忙鞠躬：“老师好！”  
“来，坐在这里。”男人示意三人可以坐在圆桌的另外三把椅子上。

“我是泉奈的哥哥宇智波斑，泉奈给你们添麻烦了。”男人笑起来很温和，而且跟泉奈长得有几分相像，不同的是气质中透出一股不同于同龄人的稳健和老成。  
“哇！泉奈的哥哥好帅！好像台湾一个明星啊！”水户立刻发动花痴模式。  
“听泉奈说您是我们这个系的讲师啊，您是教什么课的？”柱间很好奇面前放的不同类型的书籍，这样问道。

“严格来说，除了经济法律外，我也在负责教海外学生法律英语的。不过，因为排课的原因，我负责的是另一个班。”宇智波斑用修长的手指抚摸着堆积的书，“我在尝试翻译这些与法律史有关的旧书，从西语翻译成英文，再转译为中文、日文。”  
“我哥哥从小学习语言的天赋就比别人要强很多！出国之前更是突飞猛进，才用了几个星期就学会了西班牙语，现在更是到了母语程度~”泉奈在一旁补充道，“对吧哥哥？”  
“倒不敢说强很多。”宇智波斑报以微笑。

“真厉害……”在得到斑的许可后，柱间拿起了其中一本，“这些……我连国文版都看得云里雾里的。”柱间翻开后，看到某些页数有经常翻开的痕迹，他打开发现在密密麻麻的西语旁边，用瘦长而结构优美的字体写着译文，而其他的书每一页也都是密密麻麻的英文译文和批注。  
“你们才到这里不久，什么都是刚刚起步，慢慢就会熟练的。”宇智波斑的语气沉稳，有点沙哑，听上去非常有磁性。  
“真的是太厉害了……”柱间赞叹道。  
“啊拉，我反正是不报什么希望了……”水户凑过去看了两眼，叹了口气，“还是专心啃我的P1好了——对了，泉奈的英文很好吧！你们的微分是不是也很难啊？怎么样？要不要一起通宵啊？”  
“看来只有这样了。”泉奈笑着说，“我负责解析语言，你负责脑力竞赛？”  
“哈哈哈哈开什么玩笑！当然是你负责打小抄我负责偷看！”  
“喂喂，拜托，这里可是很严格的……”柱间叹了口气。

“如果你们觉得外文方面有什么困难，都可以来问我。”宇智波斑摸了摸泉奈的头，“因为看得出来，你们跟这孩子关系很好。”  
“是的是的！”水户立刻举起手，像是小学生回答问题一样，“我叫漩涡水户！”  
“哦！漩涡这个姓很少见呢，似乎在往市郊西南三十里的小镇上有上世纪移民来的漩涡族人哦，写那篇新移民报道的还是我的旧友，等晚一点我帮你联系他，说不定会帮到你。”斑温柔地看向柱间，“你呢？”  
“我？我叫千手柱间，母亲是商人，父亲开了一家律师事务所！”

也许从那时候开始，斑就已经注意到柱间了。  
自从认识了宇智波斑，三人的英文水平有所提高。三个人又结识了其他来自同一国家的留学生，每个星期都会在宇智波家的别墅里举办一次宴会——当然，为了公平，食物和装饰材料都由其他学生带来。  
柱间和水户得到斑的同意之后，则是可以免费住在别墅里，只需要帮忙大扫除、打理前后院的杂草就好。

“你觉得泉奈的哥哥怎么样？”聚会结束后，水户怀着少女的憧憬，在月光下与柱间在别墅外的小路散步。  
“简直是太酷了！长得帅，又有钱！而且学识渊博、学富五车、学——呃，总之学问很高！”柱间夸张地罗列了一大串优点，“如果我是女生，肯定成天追在他屁股后面跑来跑去！”  
“切！”水户简直不想跟用词低俗的人讲话，“我先回去啦~”

水户想快点回去，主要是因为到了给父母打跨洋电话报平安的时间。而柱间在庭院里欣赏了一下月亮，也回到了别墅。  
突然，从隔壁传来了像是小动物的叫声似的呻吟声，只有听觉很好的柱间才能隐约听到。  
……似乎是从泉奈的房间里传出来的。  
柱间穿上棉拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚走到泉奈的房间门口，从门缝中往里看。

“唔~~哥哥……”  
此时泉奈正跪趴在床上，一手在套弄着自己勃起的部位，另一只手似乎被谁抓起来扳在后腰处，而那个抓住他的手的人正在背后——天哪！柱间捂住了嘴巴，是宇智波斑！他在做什么？？  
柱间将眼睛更靠近钥匙孔……这个，是，乱伦吗？柱间捂住跳得过快的心脏，慌忙离开了房间门口。

回到房间，柱间锁好门窗，一个人窝在被窝里，满脑子都是刚才看到的画面……男人和男人……也可以吗？而且，泉奈的身体真的好纤细啊……  
柱间一想到泉奈被哥哥压在身下肛交的场景，身体不由热了起来，“不行不行……怎么可以做这种事……”柱间压住已经抬头四处张望的好兄弟，“——克制！克制！！”

第二天，柱间花了很长时间才起床，故作自然的跟泉奈还有斑打了招呼，就先行离开别墅跑步去学校了。  
但是今天的第一节课居然就是法律英语……看到斑的脸，柱间感觉整个人都不好了，满脑子都是泉奈在叫“哥哥不要”的画面……  
“柱间，身体不舒服吗？”不知何时，斑已经走到了柱间的桌前，关切的问道。

“啊、啊！”柱间红着脸缩到了椅背上，“不不不不、没、没有！好得很……”  
“……”斑用手背贴在柱间的额头上，轻轻皱起了眉，又试了试自己的额头，“你的额头有点热，最好去医务室看看，这个季节很容易感冒。”  
“是、是……下课我回去的……”柱间怎么可能会说因为想起了你跟你弟弟干的场景就浑身发热这种事啊！！！！

水户连忙在旁边举手：“老师老师！我好像也发烧了！”斑温和地笑了笑，有点无奈地也将手背贴在了水户的额头上：“最近大家都要注意，不要因为天气转暖就穿的少——”  
“哇！大帅哥居然碰了我的额头！~~”水户感觉自己简直幸福的要昏过去了。

下课后，柱间找了个机会逃离了教室。  
“呼——这样不行啊……”

飞机上。  
柱间睡了一会儿，醒来之后看见扉间依旧是把头偏向一边，罕见地温和一笑，为他盖上了毛毯。  
问了一下空乘，得知还有五个小时才到，然后又睡了过去。  
梦中的他皱起眉头，仿佛看到了什么可怕的事，表情中尽是无奈和苦闷，梦境将他的回忆拉至许多年前——似乎看到了什么。  
……那是——宇智波斑，站在离自己很近的地方。

“柱间。”斑有些担心地跟出来，“没事吗？”  
相比于柱间来说，斑的身高还是矮了一点，以至于斑得仰视着柱间，才能与他对视。  
“老师您怎么……”柱间别过头，他几乎要尴尬地哭出来，因为下身已经不受控制的把裤子撑起了一个帐篷。  
斑感觉到有什么顶在自己的腹部，立刻明白了什么。  
“来，厕所在这边。”

柱间贴着瓷砖墙站着，他从来没有想到过，斑居然会为自己做这种事……  
那个把泉奈干得服服帖帖的人，居然在为自己口交……柱间在要射出的时候咬住了自己的手臂，无法控制住快感的他，一挺腰全数射进了斑的口中。  
“咳咳……”斑咳嗽着，将柱间的精液慢慢吐出来。  
“对、对不起……”柱间感觉自己快要羞耻地哭出来了。

“这有什么……”  
斑从随身携带的包里拿出了一包纸巾，擦了擦嘴上残留的精液，又帮柱间擦好，并且贴心的为他拉好裤链。  
“这是男人的正常生理反应。”斑微笑着说道，“话说，昨天晚上在门外偷看的人，是不是你？”  
柱间像是一下子被戳中了心事，只能呆头鹅一样点点头。  
“……哎，被你看到了。抱歉，是不是……让你无法接受？”

“有、有点……”斑看到柱间这么纯情的反应，歪着头看着他，然后刻意舔了舔嘴唇，果然，柱间立刻被这个极富有挑逗性的动作撩得面红耳赤。  
“你喜欢泉奈吗？”斑笑着问，看到柱间点了点头之后，他说，“那今晚来我们的房间吧。”  
“哎？？”柱间吃惊地看着斑，对方给了他一个微笑，“照我说的做。”

柱间从没想过，自己的第一次性爱，既不是跟女孩子，也不是跟一个女孩子，而是跟两个男人……当泉奈为自己脱下衣服的时候，柱间觉得这辈子，就算现在死了也很值得。  
斑在一旁细心指导着，包括帮助柱间找到插入时最顺畅的位置……在这一晚，柱间得到了泉奈的身体，并且满足地跟泉奈接了很多次吻。柱间对于斑的如此贴心抱有疑惑，可也伴随着高潮的快感烟消云散……

在此期间，水户认识了漩涡家族在几十年前就来到这里扎根的远房亲戚，暂时离开了宇智波家的别墅。  
这让三个人在不管是精神还是肉体上都升华到了新的境界，平时那么儒雅的老师，居然跟弟弟一起取悦自己，而且是那么包容自己……  
这些日子，是柱间觉得在国外最美好的时光。  
他同时爱上了两个男人，这两个男人，是一对同样有着肉体关系的亲兄弟。

但是相对于比自己成熟很多的斑，柱间还是更喜欢泉奈那种略带柔弱和病态的样子，时常在想如果泉奈是个女孩子就好了，可以结婚，带她回国内见父母，可以跟她有一个宝宝……而斑似乎也对自己十分有好感……  
柱间在睡觉的时候都能乐醒，睁开眼看到怀里是泉奈熟睡着的可爱的脸，斑则是从背后搂着自己，这种感觉超赞的。

不过泉奈对柱间似乎不怎么感冒，连跟柱间单独在房间里做爱的时候，喊的都是哥哥的名字。  
“呐，泉奈……偶尔也叫一叫‘柱间哥哥’嘛……”柱间有些不甘心地在泉奈耳边说道。  
“才、才不要……你的名字好土……”泉奈别过头，闭着眼睛呻吟着，“我只不过是把你想象成哥哥而已……不、不要得意忘形了……”  
“我就知道……”

三个人的关系大概很顺利的发展成了传说中的三角恋，由于泉奈身体不好，上完课经常要在家里休息，每次都是柱间和斑两个人去食堂吃饭。  
在食堂三楼的甜品店，斑有些好奇地看着柱间居然辣么爱吃这里的招牌甜食，他笑着问：“我记得第一次问你最喜欢吃什么的时候，你说……你喜欢吃大米？”

“是啊，我们家在国内有一片自己的土地——虽然是包给附近的村民来种的。”柱间让甜品勺在指间打转，“我最喜欢到了秋天，田地里那种金灿灿的稻谷随风摆动的感觉——所以啦，也最喜欢大米w”  
“哦……？”斑撑着下巴看着面前这个帅气的傻小子，“我真是……越来越喜欢你了。”  
“哎？——可是泉奈说我很土……”柱间黯然地贴在桌子上，然后端正起来坐好，“哥，我想变成你这样的人啊，因为泉奈似乎最喜欢你了。”  
斑眯着眼睛看了柱间一会儿。  
“是吗，我倒是很喜欢柱间现在的样子。”  
看着柱间有些失望的表情，斑挑起嘴角笑着说，“我会帮你的……”  
“呜……”柱间再次失落地瘫软在桌子上。

“对了，你喜欢泉奈的哪一点呢？”斑先打破了沉默。  
“泉奈啊……柔柔弱弱的，漂亮得像个女孩子——哎，如果泉奈真是女孩子就好了。”柱间有点难为情地说道，“这样我就能娶她回家了，噗w”  
“是吗。”斑保持着笑容，看着面前发着花痴的柱间，眼中的温度慢慢冷却下来。  
是吗？原来是这样啊……

三年后。  
“你申报的课题批下来了吗？”下课后，泉奈看着为自己整理课本的柱间。  
“啊？批下来了！”柱间挎着斜肩包，“我们先去吃饭吧，晚了人就多了——难得这个老师下课早。”  
“好。”泉奈挽着柱间的胳膊，两个人到斑所在的教室门口，从大门的镜子里看到斑认真讲课的样子。  
“嘿！”柱间打了个招呼。

斑看到了两个学生，点了点头：“那今天就到这里，希望大家回去能好好复习，准备下周的测验，这次测验的分数计入平日成绩。”  
拿着教案走出来，斑带着柔和的笑容：“等很久了？”  
“没有啦！我们也刚下课。”三个人加快脚步往学校的食堂走着。  
“这么远就能闻到二楼的炒菜味……”泉奈皱了皱眉头。

“那我去买好了！”柱间拍了拍胸脯，“下午没有课的话，哥哥和泉奈先回家里等我吧，我半个小时之内就能回去！”  
“好~”泉奈搂着斑的胳膊，“那拜托你啦！”  
看着柱间跑远之后，兄弟二人就往家的方向走。  
“泉奈啊。”泉奈抬头看了看斑的表情，“你……爱哥哥吗？”  
“嗯！很爱！”  
斑露出了满足的笑容。

“那……”斑抓住泉奈的肩膀，眼神有些迷离地看着他，好像在看着泉奈，又好像透过泉奈的眼睛看着他身后的什么东西，“你愿意为了哥哥，变成女孩子吗？”  
“？？”泉奈睁大眼睛，“哥哥？”  
“呃……抱歉啊泉奈。”斑松开抓得过紧的手，揉了揉太阳穴，“我最近可能……有点累了。”  
“……哥……”泉奈赶紧扶住斑有些摇摇欲坠的身体，“我们……先回家吧。”

“呐，泉奈。”斑温柔地抱着泉奈，“看着镜子……”  
“呜，好难为情……”被哥哥从后面抱着，泉奈单手撑在镜面，夹紧了双腿。  
“我让你看着镜子……”  
命令的口吻低沉地让泉奈有些没来由的害怕，他只能睁开眼睛，看着镜中裸体的自己。  
斑把泉奈的小XX反折到两腿之间，然后双手在那柔嫩的胸口硬是挤出了一道浅浅的沟。  
“你看……这样不就变成女孩子了吗？”眼中闪烁着病态的光，斑在泉奈的耳边低声诱导着，“只要这样……泉奈就是女孩子了……”柱间一定会很高兴吧，看到变成女孩子的泉奈。  
斑不禁笑了出来，说不定也会对自己，爱的更多一点……  
“这样不好吗？泉奈的这里，反正除了尿尿和射精以外什么也做不到吧？”

“……”被哥哥爱抚到无力思考，泉奈点了点头，“那……这样切掉就可以了……”斑抓住那有些发育不良的东西，“你看，这里这么小……难道不是因为我的小泉奈生下来就是为了给哥哥干的吗？”  
泉奈羞耻地流出了眼泪，双手捂住眼睛。  
“所以，切掉就可以了……对不对？”舔着泉奈的耳垂，斑慢慢说道。

柱间飞快跑向宇智波家的别墅，还要保持手中饭盒的平衡，虽然有点困难啦……不过为了泉奈的笑脸，这么做还是值得的！  
“泉奈！我回来了！”柱间将饭盒放在客厅的桌子上，然后走到二楼轻轻敲门：“泉奈？在吗？”  
“啊！！—————~”房间里突然发出了泉奈的哭叫声，他心中一慌，立刻推开了门。

“只要没有的你的话！！”斑拔出插在泉奈腿上的剪刀，“哈哈哈真是兄弟情深啊……你们都不要再挣扎了……这一次我不会扎偏的……可爱的小泉奈……我亲爱的族人……”带着迷离的笑容，一手掐在泉奈的脖子上，另一只手握着剪刀迅速刺了下去。  
“你干什么？！”没能阻止剪刀刺入泉奈的下身，柱间还是扑上去，一拳打在了斑的鼻梁上，“——你他妈的！！！”

“好疼啊……！！”柱间抱起面色惨白的泉奈查看伤势——大腿内侧的伤口很深，最严重的是被剪刀深深扎入X丸的地方，“……宇智波斑！泉奈不是你的亲弟弟吗？？！”打完急救中心的电话后，柱间看向被自己揍飞到角落里的斑。

“……为什么……”斑睁大了眼睛，“为什么用这种眼神看我……？”

“……我都是为了你啊，柱间？？？”斑摊开手坐在地上，歪着头，眼睛直勾勾盯着柱间，“一切都是为了让泉奈变成你喜欢的女孩子不是吗……”  
“神经病！”柱间不再去看他，他看着泉奈，似乎已经疼得晕了过去。

“神经病……神经病……”闭上眼睛，斑抬起头笑着，口中一直重复着这三个字，“……可我真的好爱你啊……柱间……”斑低声喃喃自语着，慢慢爬起来，从旁边柜子的抽屉里，拿出了手枪，“柱间……你知道我有多爱你吗……你跟斑、泉奈、跟任何人都不一样……你那么有年轻，那么有活力……我那么向往你……可是你却！！！”

柱间回过头，看到斑面无表情地举着枪——那黑洞洞的枪口直冲着自己。

“！！”柱间一下子跌坐在床上，第一反应是护住了身后已经晕倒的泉奈，“你别冲动！！”  
“……”斑看着柱间这幅慌张的样子，先是满意地弯起嘴角，然后他注意到，柱间居然在这种时候还是在护着泉奈，那嘴角立刻垮了下来，手指慢慢搭在扳机上，却颤抖着，似乎在和内心做着剧烈的斗争，“到了这种时候你还是想保护泉奈啊……”

“如果……如果你回心转意，如果你能说一句你爱我……”斑摇了摇头，换上了柱间最初见到他时那种如沐春风的笑容，但是并没有放下手中的枪，还将枪口指向泉奈，“我就不会开枪，只要你过来……只要你是我的——把手举起来，过来我这里……”  
柱间慢慢举起了双手，从床上下来，心里骂着警察和救护车怎么还不来。

“很好……你别想抢走这把枪。”斑伸出双腿，枪口从泉奈的身上转移到柱间的眉心，“你别忘了你的跆拳道是我教的——我只是不相信你会出手打我……而且你也不要忘记，我是个射击高手……来，给我口交吧。”  
柱间顺从地跪在斑的两腿间，慢慢拉开了裤裆处的拉链，他在含入那火热的X头前，抬头看了斑一眼。

斑拿枪的手抖了一下，但是表情没有任何变化——他看到柱间的眼神中，只有无尽的憎恶和鄙夷。  
将枪口抵在柱间的额头上，另一只手摁住柱间的脑袋，他不断向柱间的喉咙深处挺进着，不知是不是因为过于刺激，居然没有几下就射在了柱间的喉咙深处。  
“咳咳！”白色的精液从柱间的鼻孔呛了出来。

“现在，脱下裤子……哼哼，看你臣服在我的腿间——尽管看上去你不是那么自愿，但我也很满足了。”斑的枪口跟随着柱间脱下衣服的动作，从未离开过柱间的额头，“来，润滑一下，坐在这里——”  
射过一次后，斑很快又将下身套弄至勃起状态，看着柱间将润滑剂送入自己的后穴，他兴奋地哆嗦了一下。

“真好……啊、啊——”斑从后方几乎是颠狂地抽插着那未经人事的后穴，不断带出鲜血和残留的精液，“我越来越爱你了……来，我的小宝贝，把你的屁股抬高一点！”  
狠狠地在那小麦色的皮肤上抽了两个巴掌，斑终于露出了本来的面目——尽管柱间此时因为剧烈的疼痛抱着自己的肩膀，将头深深埋在了双臂中哭泣着。

“翻过身体来，我们换个体位……”扯着柱间的领带，强行将他翻过身来，将那两条修长的腿搭在自己肩膀上，斑重新将枪口顶在柱间的下巴上，“你真的……好紧啊……”  
斑亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，“睁开眼睛吧……看着我，柱间。”  
听到抽噎的声音，柱间睁开了眼睛，他看到斑的脸上挂着眼泪——虽然脸上是笑着的表情，可是……他在哭？？

“柱间啊……别忘记我，好不好？”斑崩溃地嚎啕起来，但是下身的挺进依然没有停止，“柱间啊……你记住我啊，我是一直深爱着你的那个宇智波斑啊……”  
“啊！！——”用力地深深插进最深处，柱间猝不及防地叫出了声，他看到斑俯下身体，那充满泪水的眼睛温柔地凝视着自己，“你、你要干什么……”

……柱间疲惫地趴在警察局的桌子上。  
录了一整天的口供，他的身心俱疲。  
“我们送你回家吧。”警察担忧地看着柱间摇摇欲坠的身体。  
“不用了，谢谢。”柱间单手捂着眼睛，“我要去医院看看泉奈。”  
计程车上，柱间用力抠着自己的胳膊。  
他抗拒想起昨天发生的事情，不，他永远也不想回想起来。

远处广场的暮钟敲响，那低沉而古老的声音具有温和而悠扬的穿透力，宣告着许多人们一天工作的结束。  
“柱间啊……你不会忘记我吧？”  
柱间摇了摇头，用力将斑的声音甩出脑海，他紧紧抱住自己的双臂，靠在计程车的车窗。晚霞绚丽的光芒经过路边高大的玻璃幕墙建筑的反射，为整座城市镀上了祥和的暖橙色。

这个秘密是他唯一不能告诉任何人的秘密，他决定深埋在心底。  
“医生，泉奈醒了吗？”来到病房后，柱间小声问着医生。  
“还没有，其实当时的伤口并不深，看上去严重而已，已经处理好了，唯一的问题就是当时失血有点多，大概再睡半天就会醒过来了，别担心。”  
“谢谢医生。”柱间来到泉奈的病床前，他凝视了很久，握住了那苍白的手指。

“——这就是我再次跟柱间重逢之前发生的事。我不敢相信老师自杀前居然想要杀了自己最得意的学生和弟弟，或许这就是天才的想法——不是有句话这样讲的吗？天才与疯子只有一线之隔……我永远忘不了柱间当时向我哭诉时的样子，要知道他虽然感性，但绝不是个爱哭的人，以及后来我发现的，他的一些变化……也因为这样，我们才慢慢走到一起，也正是因为这样，我们离婚。”水户叹了口气，这件事不仅仅是她的一块心病，也同样是足以改变柱间命运的一个终身无法忘记的伤痛，“宇智波斑，我们的导师，在自杀前其实早就被诊断出得了癌症，他自己拒绝了治疗，才从早期拖到了晚期。”  
“那……泉奈呢？那个因为受伤住院的男人。”扉间压低声音在电话那头问道。

“泉奈自杀了。”水户说道，“我知道的所有事情只有这些，现在你应该知道为什么你大哥的性情变化这么大了吧——而且，在我们结婚之后，也就是你搬离家里的这段时间，还发生了一些事。”水户看了一眼拓真的房间，“那是发生在拓真七岁时的事情，本来我是不会告诉你的，但是……别看柱间平时总是一副乐天派，精神情况却似乎越来越差了。”

“什么？他，对拓真？”扉间有些吃惊地问道。  
“是的，那只是那次我碰巧发现了，柱间在浴室里用拓真的腿……”水户的声音变得颤抖，她似乎不愿意去回忆那令人作呕的一幕，“我没想到他会对儿子做出这样的事……只是我看到的那次是那样，谁知道我看不见的时候会发展成什么样子！我去问拓真，拓真对那些事却丝毫没有印象。从那以后，我就带着儿子出国了，那之后的几年，我们就办了离婚手续。”

“泉奈……太好了，你终于醒了。”柱间感受到泉奈的手指动了一下，这么久的等候终于换来了他期望的结果。“……”  
泉奈睁开了空洞的眼睛，他直直的盯着天花板，然后眼神涣散的看着柱间的脸，“哥哥呢？”  
柱间低下头，他不知道该如何开口，只能眼神复杂地看着泉奈。  
“哥哥呢？”泉奈看着他，一直重复着这句话，直到泪水打湿了枕头。  
柱间的脸抽搐了一下。

飞机上。  
“啊！”  
柱间从梦中惊醒，他身上的毛毯因为动作过于剧烈而掉在了地上，空乘小姐从过道走过来，蹲下为他捡起了毛毯：“这位先生，您是做恶梦了吗？我帮您拿点果汁来。”  
柱间点点头，长长的舒了一口气，突然，他面色一下子变得惨白，他拉住坐在走道另一边的人问道：“我刚才，有没有说梦话！？”

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

九

“你是说二十多年前那个叫宇智波斑的美籍亚裔家发生的枪击惨案啊。”团藏接好耳机线，将手机放入口袋中，方便双手打字查阅资料，“找到了，案件中牵扯到的受害者是应个人要求进行资料隐私保护的代号为’H‘’I‘的两位大四男性学生，后来畏罪自杀的嫌犯是XX大学的讲师宇智波斑。”  
“嫌犯？难道这件案子还有隐情？”

“嗯，因为是二十多年前的案子了，留下的资料很少。我还是去拜托了一个哥们儿才弄到了这些资料。大概意思是说，警方下定论的依据只有受害者H的供词和现场调查的情况，虽然宇智波斑的死状符合自杀，但其中还有疑点。”团藏仔细看着资料，“我通过国外档案科的朋友得到了当时的现场照片——嗯，这里点开——！——老师，您最好做足心理准备再打开，这个现场有点……”

照片传到扉间的邮箱里，他赶紧点开，能看到豪华的卧室中，最触目惊心的是双人床上的血迹，地毯上有打湿的痕迹，而差点让他吐出来的，是墙上混合着黄白色液体和血液的喷溅物——这个颜色和质感，应该是脑浆。  
接下来的照片，是嫌犯宇智波斑的尸检照片，子弹从口腔中射入，后脑射出。

“这个角度，有点不科学吧。”团藏说道，“一般来说饮弹自尽，为了保证准确损伤脑干达到直接死亡的效果，是会调整枪口角度的——但是你看尸检照片，子弹是几乎是直着从头顶射出来的。”  
“嗯……是有点奇怪，不过宇智波斑是自杀，他也有可能是将枪口倒过来，扳机朝上开的枪的。”扉间皱起眉头说道。

“当时现场的情况是，嫌犯在对受害者H进行强奸，而且受害者H一直在拼命反抗，要自己反手把枪口塞进嘴里——可以说要用饮弹自杀的方式来结束生命，本身就是不太说得过去的事。”  
“原来是这样……”扉间点了点头，“那受害者’I’的情报你那里有吗？”  
“受害者’I’……这也是这个案件比较离奇的地方，对外宣称这个人是自杀，但’I’死前曾经预约过干洗店的服务，现场找不到任何疑点，与之相关的人也没有嫌疑，就当做自杀结案了——对了，老师问这个案子做什么？”  
“啊，没什么，就是偶然间看到的，辛苦你了，团藏。”

如果事情像团藏所说的这样，那宇智波斑极有可能是在跟大哥的打斗中，被大哥制服，然后伪造了其自杀的假象，甚至，连那个代号为I的年轻人的死也或许跟柱间有关系。  
不管怎么样，真相一定只有一个！——不过说是这么说，这个案子距今二十多年早已尘埃落定，不可能再翻案，就算翻案，他也没有任何证据。只能解开扉间多年的疑惑，也算是给了柱间为什么性情大变一个解释——毕竟，那是两条人命。  
包括死得蹊跷异常的斑和“自杀”的泉奈。

在夏威夷度假回来后，扉间感觉柱间最近经常神情恍惚，或者就是突然像是被什么惊吓到了一样，他抱着柱间的身体，安抚着他的后背。  
“大哥，最近要不要去医院做个体检？你的状况看上去不太好。”扉间征询着柱间的意见。  
“不，身体没什么问题。”柱间缓过神之后，又摆出了一如既往笑眯眯的样子。

扉间作为监护人带着我爱罗和鸣人去他们的同学家玩。  
“佐助！我们来啦！”三个孩子一见面就高兴的抱在了一起。  
“你们来得正好，我刚刚把昨天买来的游戏打通关，来——”黑色头发的少年神气地炫耀道，然后看到了扉间，“叔叔好——我去给你倒茶。”  
扉间点了点头，问我爱罗：“这个孩子就是佐助啊。”

“是啊，他叫宇智波佐助，是跟三班打篮球时候认识的。”扉间听到这个姓氏后心脏像是漏跳了一拍，他到客厅找到正在泡茶的佐助，“嗯，叔叔有件事想问你。”  
“说吧。”  
扉间想了想，问道，“佐助家里有没有一个叫斑或者泉奈的亲戚啊？”  
佐助想了想：“斑这个名字有点耳熟，好像是我爸爸的亲戚，不过很早以前就死了。家里对于谈论他……有点忌讳，好像是因为死的很不体面……具体的我就不清楚了。”

中奖了！扉间虽然不知道为什么自己还要纠结这件事，不过能得到的情报越多越好，这是他做律师这么多年来养成的坏习惯（笑）。  
“啊！我记得我爸的相册里还有这个人的照片。”  
佐助倒好热水，然后噔噔噔跑到客厅的书架上，抱下来一本大大的相册，翻到某一页，就指给扉间看，“喏，这就是你说的那个人。”

扉间一直以来都是看到的尸检照片上狰狞的脸，他没想到宇智波斑居然是这么清秀文雅的人，带着一副无框眼镜，穿着过去的高中校服，“这是那个人和我爸一起照的——旁边这个绷着脸的臭小鬼就是我爸年轻时候，另外这个小孩……我就不知道是谁了。听我爸说，这个人从小就很优秀，在高中毕业后就出国深造了——那时候，好像是我爸爸的爷爷去世之前吧。”

尽管相纸已经开始泛黄，但保存的还是很好。  
扉间隔着透明保护膜触碰着照片上面温文尔雅的少年，他留着长发，全数扎到耳后，而那个不知道是谁的小孩，长得面前的佐助非常相像，如果不是那泛黄的纸张作为证明，他恐怕以为，那就是佐助本人了……难道他就是泉奈吗？  
“叔叔你认识他吗？”佐助有些好奇地问道。  
“嗯……算是认识。”扉间合上相簿，还给佐助，“谢谢你啦，快去跟我爱罗他们一起玩吧。”  
“那茶我放在这里了！”

五年前。  
半个月后，是柱间的50岁生日，生日宴会的会场在千手家的位于海边的公馆。  
“哎呀，千手律师！您可真是一年比一年看上去年轻了！完全不像是50岁的人嘛！”  
商界和政界的名流多的让柱间应付不过来，扉间看着装满了两个仓库的礼品，心想这下可苦了管家大叔了。  
不过此时的他完全不知道接下来会发生的事……

第二天一早，扉间就被电话吵醒了。  
“喂——这里是千手扉间……”  
“你好，我们是XX县的警察，你认识一位叫波风水门的男性吗？”  
扉间一下子精神起来：“他曾经在我们的律师事务所工作过，怎么了？”  
电话那头接着又问：“在今天凌晨两点到两点半之间你在哪里？”  
心中涌上一股不详的预感：“发生什么了？”  
“回答问题。”  
“……我从半夜十二点一直睡到现在。”扉间回答着，看到房间的门被拉开，是柱间有些错愕的脸，兄弟两人手中都拿着电话，扉间一下子明白了什么。  
“是这样的，波风水门在自己家里去世了，死亡时间推定在凌晨两点到两点半之间。你说你在家里睡觉，有证人吗？”（名侦探柯南剧场版，参上。

“……”挂了电话后，两人面面相觑，柱间慢慢抱着头蹲了下来，“水门……水门……”  
扉间看着他的样子，心中说不出是什么滋味。他突然想起水门来应聘的那一天，面试完毕后站在走廊里高兴的给家人打电话的水门露出的笑容，又想到在公园里听到鸣人开自己玩笑后红着脸的水门……那个单纯到有些脱线的年轻人，想不到居然就这么死了。

玖辛奈呆呆地挂了电话，她在原地站了很久。  
“妈妈……怎么了？”鸣人揉着眼睛从房间里走出来，看到玖辛奈站在电话前捂着脸，浑身颤抖着，“妈妈？”鸣人害怕地跑过去抱住玖辛奈的腰，“妈妈你怎么了？”  
玖辛奈慢慢蹲下来，抱住鸣人，看得出来她在压抑着内心的悲痛：“没什么……妈妈只是有点累了。”

“明明已经是50岁的人了……”扉间把柱间背到床上，“还好吗？”  
“……”柱间捂着胸口，表情看起来十分痛苦。  
“……是心脏病吗？”扉间问道，不过千手家的人是没有心脏病史的，柱间抓住他的袖子摇了摇头，痛苦地蜷缩着身体，过了好一会儿才说出一句话。  
“……水门死了。”  
“这还不因为是你当初把他送走！”  
“你不会明白的……”柱间细细地看着扉间的脸，慢慢说道，“你永远都不会明白的，扉间。”他转过身子，在床上伸直了身体，“……人过了50岁，还有多少年可以活了，你知道吗。”  
扉间站在床边，他握住柱间抬起来的手，“大哥，我都知道。”  
柱间睁大眼睛看着他，然后眯起眼睛，瞳孔还未完全适应光线的变化，仍保持着收缩的状态：“你怎么可能会知道……”

“妈妈，你要出门吗？”鸣人站在卧室门口看着玖辛奈。  
“嗯，所以这几天要好好跟我爱罗相处啊。”玖辛奈坐在玄关的台阶上穿好高跟鞋，罗砂为她打开大门。  
“罗砂先生啊，这几天鸣人就拜托你了。”  
“没问题——”罗砂将玖辛奈送到车站，“你一个人去没关系吗？”  
“没关系啦！是回一趟水门的老家而已。”

目送了玖辛奈坐上巴士之后，罗砂回到家里。  
“爸爸！我们回屋写作业了！”两个渐渐长大的娃说完就回到房间里，不一会儿房间里就传来电动游戏的声音……  
“……”罗砂带好围裙，走进厨房开始做晚饭，想起玖辛奈对自己说的，“无论如何，希望不要告诉鸣人他父亲的事……请答应我。”

“已经排除所有他杀或意外的可能了。”从警察局出来，玖辛奈直接去了水门家所在的街道，“爸，妈。”  
水门的父亲坐在门口的椅子上，看上去很疲惫，比上一次见老了很多，坐在那里发着呆，晒着太阳。  
“是玖辛奈啊。”他擦了擦眼泪，连忙招呼妻子出来迎接。  
“我来看看。”玖辛奈跟水门的父母进屋，把带来的礼物放在厨房门口，“是我不好……这么多年也没来看你们……”

“我早上起来叫他吃饭，就发现他躺在地上……已经没有呼吸了。”玖辛奈轻轻拍着水门妈妈的后背，“上午警察还来过，的确是自杀没错了。”抹着眼泪，水门的妈妈跟玖辛奈说了很多这些年见不到儿子的思念，“……那么听话的孩子……怎么会……”

“可是水门怎么会突然回到家里呢？”玖辛奈问道。

水门的母亲将事情告诉了玖辛奈。  
“……”玖辛奈感觉身体里窜出一股无名的怒火，“千手柱间吗？……又是这个人——爸妈，我得先回去了！下次来我会带着鸣人回来见你们的！”  
玖辛奈搭着巴士回到了住的地方，她觉得水门的死肯定跟柱间又关系。  
“拓真啊，我是玖辛奈，帮我找一下水户姑姑吧。”

现实。  
好像做了很长的一个梦，柱间醒过来的时候坐在庭院中央的摇椅上，身边的桌子上摆着一壶小酒，听到我爱罗和鸣人在客厅里打游戏的声音，他擦了擦冷汗。  
最近的梦做得越来越长，醒过来的时候已经有些分不清现实和梦境了，他站起来抻了个懒腰，看了看把自己吵醒的声音来源。  
“是扉间啊。怎么了？”  
“今年的生日准备怎么筹划？”扉间在电话另一边，坐在老板椅上一边看电影一边问着。  
“今年的……生日。”柱间闭上眼睛想了想，“55岁生日吗，还是老样子就行。”  
“——我们已经是高中生了，我爱罗！”鸣人穿过客厅跑到了柱间所在的庭院，“为什么还要做那种幼稚的事啊——哎？爹地在打电话吗？抱歉！”

“没事。”柱间摆了摆手，“先回去等我——啊，扉间啊，那就交给你了。”挂了电话后，柱间回到了室内，“刚才在吵什么？娃娃们？”  
“唔！我爱罗想去二楼走廊尽头的房间看看嘛，我说一定要经过爹地同意才能进去。”鸣人卖队友的功力不输给我爱罗。  
“那里不可以进去的。”柱间笑着摸了摸鸣人的头。

“呐，里面有什么啊，爹地悄悄告诉我好不好？”我爱罗拉着柱间的手，那可爱的大眼睛像是有魔力一样诱惑着柱间。  
“里面是爹地在大学期间写的论文和研究报告，没什么好看的啦。”摸了摸小脑袋，“去客厅打游戏吧，别忘记做作业。”  
柱间说完后就走上二楼，打开了那间房间的门锁。

从里面反锁之后，柱间打开灯，带上老花镜，坐在堆积如山的研究报告和材料之间，随手拿起了一本最新出版的西语法学专著，这个能力可不能随着年龄增长而退化。  
“……”一边读一边在书的空白处做着注释。当他抬起头看到墙上的钟表指针指到下午六点的时候，才放下书本，揉了揉酸痛的肩膀。  
“好了。”

对着镜子换上一如既往笑眯眯的表情，柱间离开了房间，将门锁好就下楼准备吃晚饭。他一直有个埋藏在心底的秘密，这个秘密连不管是扉间还是水户，甚至连三十年前负责侦办这件案子的警察都不知道。  
“哎？你们不是还有一个经常一起玩的嘛，叫佐助是吗？下次也带他来这里玩吧？”  
柱间坐下后这么说道。

“爹地有我们两个还不够吗？”我爱罗气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴。  
“小宝贝有你们两个就够了啊。”柱间捏了捏我爱罗的脸，他看着吃醋的孩子们，“爹地在以前念大学的时候曾经也认识一个姓宇智波的人，他说过他有个远房亲戚也在这个城市。”  
“哎？难道爹地的同学的远房亲戚就是佐助他们家吗？”  
“是啊，宇智波这个姓很少见嘛。”

佐助抱着篮球被鸣人和我爱罗拖上车。  
“你们想干嘛啊？篮球社的训练才刚开始！”  
“别管什么训练了，今天不是说好一起去我爹地的家里吗？”  
佐助整理了一下凌乱的头发：“是这样没错啊，但是我还没有准备礼物啊。”  
“……不用准备那种东西！”鸣人对坐在驾驶座的管家说，“爷爷，还能开再快一点嘛？”

“你就是宇智波佐助吗。”柱间看着跪坐在面前的佐助，表情变得严肃起来。  
佐助皱了皱眉头，他能感受到柱间目光里有一种说不清楚的恶意，像是在打量什么商品一样，那目光所到之处就像一股电流一样麻麻的，如同被蜥蜴爬过皮肤。  
“没错，我就是。第一次来府上，太匆忙没有带礼物来，请见谅。”  
“没事啦，小孩子们来玩而已，好，你们三个就在这里玩吧。”柱间恢复了一如既往的笑容，说道。

“喂，你们这个爹地怎么反复无常的……你看他刚才看我的眼神，真是说不出来的让人害怕。”等柱间离开后，佐助抓住其他两个人质问道，“说！到底让我来做什么？”  
“是爹地说想看看你啊！没想到他还真就是看了你几眼就走了……”鸣人耸了耸肩，我爱罗也表示不懂。

今晚留下来的是我爱罗，跟柱间做过以后，两个人躺在温暖的被窝里。  
“宝宝，爹地跟你说件事好吗？”柱间抚摸着那红色的短发。  
“嗯。。？”我爱罗困得不行，勉强睁开眼睛。  
“以后只有我们两个人的时候，不要叫我爹地。”  
“那。。叫什么？”柱间亲了亲我爱罗光洁的额头，“Indra.”  
“……In…dra??”

“为什么叫这个名字呢？”  
“爹地以前在国外留学的时候，用的就是这个英文名字……”  
我爱罗点了点头，然后挺起上半身趴在柱间的胸前，“那，别人也这么称呼爹地吗？”  
“不，只有你一个人，这是我们之间的小秘密，连鸣人也不能说，知道了吗？”听到只有自己可以这么称呼柱间，我爱罗满意的点了点头。

【小剧场】  
“团藏啊，我电话刚才是不是响了？”扉间从洗手间里出来，看到团藏刚刚按下结束键，“哦，刚才有人给老师打电话，我帮您接了一下。”  
“……”  
来电显示：罗砂。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你听我解释！”  
“不听。”  
“咔。”  
再拨过去就是关机中。

【属性错乱】  
突然周围安静了下来，两个人一时没了话题，就在昏暗的灯光里凝视着对方的眼睛。  
“……有多好看啊，老是盯着我。”  
还是团藏先投降，被那充满爱意的目光灼烧了身体，别过头不看他。  
“……”猿飞伸出手捧着那有着淡淡伤痕的脸，细细看着，然后搂他入怀，“比世界上最美的那颗星星还要美。”

做完之后，互相扶着洗个了澡，躺在床上。  
“干嘛叹气啊？还没尽兴？”  
团藏听到这话立刻摆手：“不是……我就是想坐在我对面的大姐聊天的时候三句话离不开她家孩子。”  
“哦？”猿飞半坐起来，手搭在团藏的腹部揉着，“……你想要孩子啦？”然后分开了那两条修长的腿，“那我加把劲。”  
“……滚！”【x

工作结束后的一个夜晚。  
“怎么说呢……”皮鞋踩在木栈道上发出了吱呀吱呀的声音，“我感觉自从遇到你，整个人就变了。”  
并排走着，猿飞的目光从夜空落到皮鞋的前端，“以前我是不会说这种肉麻话的，什么爱啊宝贝儿的——但是看到你了之后我就感觉，以前没说过的这些话都是为你准备的。”风吹起来，“我是真的爱你，很爱你。”

生日当天。  
团藏听到门铃响就放下饭碗去开门。  
“日斩？”他看着站在门口，手背在身后，穿着西装打着领带的男人，“回来之前打个电话啊。”  
“呃，嗯。”猿飞清了清嗓子，“那个，我有话跟你说。”  
“？”  
两个人面对面站在门口，看着团藏脸上还蘸着饭粒，叹了口气，猿飞将背后的玫瑰花束拿出来：“亲爱的，生日快乐。”

“……”  
已经很久没有过生日了。  
团藏接过正处于最娇艳的绽放中的玫瑰花束，他很早就失去了家人，已经孤单的一个人生活了十多年，能记住他生日的只有社交账号的系统邮件。  
“谢谢你……”他扑进猿飞的怀里。原来被人记住的感觉是这样的啊……真好……真好。  
“以后每一年我都会陪着你的，好啦，别哭了。”

感受着那温暖的口腔包裹着自己勃发的xx，猿飞摸着那凌乱的短发，仰着头喘息着。  
“唔——咳咳……”团藏用纸巾擦了擦嘴，“你还真是喜欢内射……？”被一把拉入怀里，温热的吻落下来，舌尖穿破防线，剥夺着爱人的呼吸。  
“……我还没吐干净，你射出来的东西，不嫌脏啊。”  
“反正都是我的，有什么脏的。”

夏天。  
“偶尔你也喂我吃一点啊……”看着团藏把冰淇淋的最后一勺送入口中，猿飞毫无活力的贴在沙发上，“为什么开着空调还是这么热……”  
“可能是因为太闲了吧。”把冰淇淋盒丢入垃圾筒，团藏坐直身体，“躺过来吧，不就是想贴在我身上，至于这么多套路么。”  
“嘿嘿，还是你了解我……”

“你真的不考虑换份工作啊……当律师有什么好的。”猿飞对着话筒苦苦哀求着，“来当我的贴身小秘吧……给你十倍年薪好不好？”  
团藏看着电视中上演的苦情戏乐不可支，对猿飞的深夜来电诉说的内容完全没有在意，刚洗完澡还没有擦干头发，从发梢滴落到真皮沙发上的水滴声与窗外的雨滴重合了节奏。  
知趣地对着电话那边并不理睬自己的人亲了几口：“看完电视早点睡。”猿飞把电话合上。  
“您的咖啡。”助理端了咖啡进来。  
“呼……真是，我是老板哎，凭什么也要加班啊！”  
“因为您太久没有来，积压了很多必须由您亲自处理的事情啊……”助理弱弱的说道。  
“……哎，好吧，这或许就是命吧。对了，你先下班吧，不用陪我熬夜了。”

露营。  
“很久没有一起出来露营了啊。”  
越野车停在通往森林深处的一条小路边，团藏把放在后面的帐篷搬出来，两个人在附近一块空地上扎起了帐篷，“很期待今晚能够跟志村先生来一次——野战！”猿飞露出灿烂的笑容，同时伸出了拇指，头上立刻多了一个栗子。  
团藏红着脸训斥道：“你满脑子都是做爱吗？！”

【【【原作背景剧场】  
小时候一起在树林里玩一天累了之后回家各找各妈，团藏每次都刻意晚日斩一步离开，然后开心的叼着日斩叼过的草杆。  
“认为这样就能追上他了吗”。  
每次追的都很辛苦，所以能触碰到留有他的体温的物品也会很开心吧。  
“团藏，我都看见了，如果你真的很喜欢我，可以跟我说啊，因为我……嘿嘿，也很喜欢你。”】】

“啊，幻想了一下，如果团藏也跟这些小姑娘一样，宁可坐在宝马车上哭该有多好啊。”猿飞躺在团藏的腿上，手握着遥控器伸出去老长，无聊地转换着频道。  
“我更喜欢保时捷。”团藏语气平淡地接话道，并没有因为电视声音过大而影响阅读手中晦涩难懂的书籍。  
“那我去买保时捷！说吧要啥型号。”  
“356A.”（

记忆恢复。  
看着现在的爱人原来居然强奸过自己……睁开眼睛看到那张脸的瞬间，他无意识地抱着头，发出急促的尖叫。  
“怎么了？！”猿飞抓住团藏几乎要抓破自己的脸的手指。  
大脑似乎要爆炸了，涌入了太多量的信息，团藏抱着脑袋惨叫着：“别、别碰我……别碰我！！滚出去！！！！畜生！！！！！！”

现实。千手家。  
——毕竟是多年前亲手杀了弟弟。难怪看到与泉奈那么神似的佐助之后，他会有那么不自然的反应。  
总算弄清楚了一切，扉间捂着已经中弹的腹部缓慢地爬向房间外，却被子弹打穿了大腿。  
“我亲爱的弟弟……请你安静地趴在这里吧。”另一只手掐着佐助的脖子，柱间拖着他向里屋走去，“也该告别这幅衰老的身体了，我的柱间啊……”

“你要……干什么……”佐助紧紧抓住箍在自己脖子上的大手，身体慢慢被拖向里屋。  
“为了完成一个心愿。”柱间将他摔到房间的角落，那些写满瘦长英文的信纸、文件在空中飞舞着，“不过这个过程对我来说是老生常谈罢了。将我的灵魂不断注入到年轻的身体里……从而获得永远的幸福……”  
“看来你已经进行过所谓的转生了。”佐助冷眼看着他。

“是的……我继任了多少代宇智波家族的当家，不过他们的名字我已经记不清了。”柱间用枪指着佐助的头，他在椅子上坐下来，“不管是斑还是柱间，不过是我的工具而已，本来我不想利用柱间，但是那时候，斑的身体已经得了绝症——那就是该死的宇智波一族的遗传疾病！！”  
“……你曾经是我父亲的爷爷，对吧？”佐助想到了那张照片，“临近去世前，你把被称为天才的斑换掉了。只是没想到，天妒英才，让斑在年纪轻轻就得了绝症，你这才对那时的柱间叔叔下手，对吗？”  
“小鬼，你还挺聪明的嘛……我本来想换掉你的父亲，但是那个只会玩沙子的小笨蛋甚至比不上斑的十分之一，这也是我的失策。”  
“哼，如果你知道，我那个从小就爱玩沙子堆城堡的父亲现在是国内数一数二的建筑设计师，大概会后悔死。”  
“——哈哈……或许的确如你所说，你是个聪明的孩子，而且临危不乱。但一切都不重要了，来吧，在你死之前，我会让你尝一尝对于男人来说最棒的乐趣……”  
佐助的额头划下一滴冷汗，他只能看着面前这个男人慢慢靠近。

玖辛奈举着小刀拼命挥着：“你们不要拦着我！！”  
看到被吓退的人们，她转身跑进了千手家的客厅，从里面把门反锁上。她现在十分担心佐助的情况，一进门之后看到扉间倒在通往二楼的台阶前，她连忙跑过去扶扉间坐起来：“扉间律师！！”  
“……大哥把佐助带去了二楼……”扉间从上衣口袋中摸出一把手枪，“拜托你了，阻止大哥吧……我本来想这样做，可是……他毕竟我的大哥……我实在……”

“已经上膛了……”扉间艰难地呼吸着，他闭上眼睛，眼泪顺着细长的眼角流下来，“拜托你了，救救佐助。”  
玖辛奈重重点了点头，她握着手枪，如同拍摄警匪片一样，快速跑上楼梯，看着一直无法打开的里屋的门是开着的，而里面的景象，让她的怒火累积到了最顶端——  
“畜生——居然对孩子做这种事！”

愤怒之余，她却也从未如此冷静过。握着枪的手慢慢抬起，还没等柱间从高潮的余韵中做出任何反应，子弹就从柱间的后脑射穿到眉心。只见那具身体摇晃了两下，就歪倒在地。  
这么一个折磨了好多人的家伙，真的就这么死了吗？  
她不想去思考这些。  
丢下手枪后，她抱起已经昏过去的佐助，把旁边的衣服盖在他身上。

“……佐助！你还好吗？”

“唔……”佐助好不容易才从药物导致的昏迷中睁开了眼睛，看来没有什么大碍，只是脸上挨的一拳已经开始发青了，“阿姨？”  
玖辛奈看着他，摸了摸他的头：“不要怕，一切都结束了。”  
佐助呆呆地看着她，然后目光转移到了面前的尸体。

“啊！——”  
突然，玖辛奈抱住了头，一种像是被电击的痛楚从手指扩散到全身。  
“阿姨！您怎么了？”  
“去、去报警、以及打急救中心的电话……”

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢能够坚持到第十章的小伙伴，这是最后一章了。  
> 另外还有针对本篇展开的番外，是关于最后被提到的宇智波镜的。
> 
> 非常感谢！

十（最终章）

一个星期后。  
晚秋的最后一点温度被初雪带走，看着纯白的天空，三个人不约而同的陷入了沉默。  
“嗨，看我们这个样子，现在已经苦尽甘来了不是吗？”玖辛奈首先打破了沉默，她和佐助一起推着扉间的轮椅，“今天是双休日，所以我跟佐助才都有时间来看看你，有没有什么想去的地方？我们可是你的专属司机。”

“……不要说得跟我真的没有腿了一样！”扉间刚想反驳，腹部和腿上包扎的伤口就被牵动，他连忙缩回了轮椅上。  
三个人走向街心公园。  
“今年的第一场雪还真是大，这么快就积了厚厚的一层雪了。”佐助带上毛线手套，从路边的灌木丛中捧起了一层雪花，他呵着气，看着那层雪花慢慢融化于手中，变得纯净而透明。

“罗砂怎么还没过来？”扉间搓了搓冻得有些僵硬的手，翻着通话记录，然后打过去，发现不远处接起电话的罗砂一边招手一边往自己这边跑。  
“总算是赶过来了，今天下雪，前面的车跟货车擦了一下，就排起了长队。”罗砂气喘吁吁地跑过来。他握住扉间的手指，用手心的温度捂热，然后呵气，“等很久了吗？”

“看两个加起来快一百岁的大叔凑这么近还真是不适应。”佐助在不远处踮着脚，“叔叔，鸣人他们今天也会来吧。”  
“嗯，他跟我爱罗好像去了什么店买东西，买完才会过来。”  
“真是的……鸣人那孩子，现在出去也不跟妈妈说一声……”玖辛奈委屈地说道，“等他来了我一定要好好拧正他的耳朵！”

“我家孩子也是……”罗砂想了想今天早上，当自己问我爱罗要去哪里的时候，对方回过头来说“要你管啊”的表情……后来还是勉强拿出家长的威严镇压了一下才得到了不确定的结果……  
两个孩子很快搭计程车来到了公园，把礼物送给扉间之后，佐助便加入他们，三人一起到公园的另一边打篮球去了。

“你现在找到新的工作了吗？”扉间问道。  
玖辛奈点了点头，“嗯，鸣人他们现在读的高中正在招聘英文老师——对了，现在你们的事务所怎么样了？”  
“一切都还好，只不过失去了团藏以后，再也没有能工作能力上跟他相比的人了。”扉间看着不断飘扬着纯白色雪花的天空，深埋许久的复杂情感交织在平淡的话语之中，“那个苦命的孩子啊……”

约二十天前。  
“我……不知道该怎么办……”团藏有些拘束地坐在沙发上，柱间用纸杯从饮水机里为他接了杯温水，“别紧张，就当这里是自己家——因为你是扉间的徒弟嘛，我过多关心他肯定会吃醋，不过你要是遇到了困难，那我肯定会帮你的。”  
挨着团藏坐下，柱间自然地将手臂搭在团藏的肩膀上，看似无意地撩着他的耳后。

“是……我全部想起来了……”团藏把跟猿飞在一起的事情全数告诉了柱间，“我不知道该怎么办……我不知道为什么总是我遇到这种事情……”  
他将身体缩起来。  
此时团藏的内心十分脆弱，在经历了这么多事情后，他急需要一个依靠，而一向沉着冷静的柱间又是那么的可靠。  
“来。”  
柱间张开手臂，温柔的将团藏搂入怀中。

“我现在该怎么办？”团藏抬起头，泪汪汪地看着柱间。  
眯着眼睛，欣赏着团藏那别样风情的俊朗面容，恶意在柱间的心底蔓延开来。  
“总之，先在我这里呆到你腻了为止吧。”柱间用手指抚摸着那禁欲实际上急需人来爱抚的唇，他知道能如何让团藏主动将身体交给自己，“我真是喜欢你……尤其是这双眼睛。知道吗？我和我那薄情的弟弟不同……你在脸上留下伤疤的时候，我就知道你是个善良的孩子……你绝不会伤害别人……后来，你来事务所的那一天，在我们正式见面的那天……我就被你吸引住了……”  
享受着团藏极力压抑住的哭声和呻吟，柱间挺着腰大力撞击着那结实的臀部。  
啊……跟水门不一样，蹂躏着团藏的身体有种征服真正的男人的快感，这种感觉正是柱间现在需要的……  
“啊……日斩……再用力一点——呜！！！”无意识地叫着那个摧残着自己身心的人，团藏用力套弄着自己的勃起，“就快了……还、还要……”

比起面对面，亲吻着做爱，柱间发现团藏更喜欢后入式，抱着被子趴在床上，被自己从后面用力的抽插着后穴，忘情地向后顶着，迎合着，那勃起的xx摩擦在柔软的被面上，然后在xxx被顶到最高潮的时候，一下子射出的精液笔直的喷溅在胸膛与被褥上……  
“小可爱，今天还是没能叫出我的名字啊……”柱间苦笑着说道。

“……”  
团藏翻过身来，腿还保持着敞开的姿势，这一次喷射精液的力度强到甚至喷到了自己的下巴上，弄得脖子湿漉漉的，柱间用纸巾为他擦了擦身体，看着那因为过于刺激而失去焦距的双眼，“有这么爽吗……我的小娃娃。”  
恍惚听到了柱间充满爱意的调侃，团藏羞红了脸，无力反驳的他只能坦诚地点点头。

这幅样子真是可爱……  
柱间怜爱地看着团藏高潮后的表情，他不由得想起了泉奈，那个因为身体不好，高潮的时候只有张着嘴喘气的力气，被自己干到失神的仰躺在床上，因为屁股被抬得很高，所以射精的时候，连脸上都会被喷溅到……那精液混合着嘴角的口水流下来的样子真是美极了……

“真的可以继续在这里打扰吗……”团藏在柱间的家里生活了已经有半个月了，除了对柱间喜欢一边接吻一边内射自己这点还是有些难为情之外，还算是蛮适应的。而且，柱间给自己买了私人电话，用来接新的工作。  
“和你在一起，连我都觉得自己年轻了不少……这个报酬还不够吗，嗯？”  
柱间把掉到肩膀上的毛巾重新搭在团藏的头发上，从后面环住他。感受到柱间那坚硬的RT时不时撩在自己的脊背上，团藏的脸上又蒙上一片醉人的红色。

这一天晚上有些闷热，团藏的心里一直有些浮躁，实在睡不着就去浴室淋浴，异常闷热的秋夜真是让人容易燥热……冲完后，他特意用凉水洗了脸。  
“？”  
手机响了，他赶快穿好拖鞋跑回卧室，是猿飞打来的。  
复杂的感情一股脑涌了上来，团藏不知道该怎么办。

“谁的电话？”柱间在床上翻了个身。  
“又、又是他的……”

“接吧，都快一个月了。”柱间在枕头上蹭了蹭，“你要是不想接，我替你接。”  
有那么一瞬间团藏真想让柱间来接……但是……  
“喂？喂喂？？团藏吗？天啊你终于肯接我的电话了。”电话那头的声音嘶哑、哽咽着，“为什么这一个月你都关着机？我多担心你你不知道吗？？？”  
声音大到不用免提，柱间都能听见。

“……团藏？你在听吗？”那边焦急的问话在团藏长时间没有回应后，变成了充满委屈的哭腔，“是我对不起你……你说句话吧……就算死，也让我死的明白点……”

——咔嚓。电话挂断了。  
团藏惊讶的看着柱间伸过来按下挂断键的手指，“你现在是不是空虚的要命？”柱间把团藏拉扯到床上，“看来你还爱他嘛……”  
他吻上团藏的嘴唇。  
“！”

“真是个小坏蛋……你要是走了，我一个人多寂寞啊……”柱间从混沌的性爱中清醒了过来，他发现自己正舔咬着团藏的脖颈，于是猛顶了几下后将精液全数灌入了那火热的后穴，“怎么？晕过去了？”  
团藏侧仰起头，头发凌乱地披散在脸上。  
看着团藏原本勃起的地方软软地躺在小腹上，他放下了那两条修长的腿。  
“……？？”柱间连忙拍了拍团藏的脸，“说话啊！”

他的目光向下移动，定格在了团藏脖子上青紫色的掐痕。

那张年轻的脸上还挂着泪痕，以及惊异而绝望的表情，眼睛已经失去焦距了，能看到血丝清晰地分布在眼白处。  
柱间向后退了一点，嘴角抽搐着，他看了看自己的手，他不记得自己什么时候掐住了团藏。  
猛地意识到了什么，他扑上去疯狂地抓住团藏的肩膀，摇晃着那再也不会有反应的身体。  
“喂！死了吗？起来啊！”

“死了……”柱间慢慢松开手，看着团藏失去了自己的支撑，像是物体坠地一样落回床上，他在床边坐了一会儿，然后从床头的烟盒拿出一根香烟点上。  
“怎么办好……这一次要想让他死的像是意外或者自杀……很难了吧？”燃尽的烟灰掉在了腿上，痛得他皱起了眉，“——啧，只能将计划提前了。”

燥热的夜晚过后是罕见的倾盆大雨，雨水洗刷着干燥的地面，将那蒙上一层灰色的石子路冲刷的干干净净，让藏在石缝中肮脏的尘土无处遁形。  
猿飞一遍遍拨打着再度陷入关机状态的手机号码，他慌张地开着车，路面被打滑的雨水覆盖以至于差点出了车祸。  
很快，他来到了团藏工作的事务所。  
“我找志村律师，他在吗？”

“志村律师上次来事务所是一个星期之前的事，我们也不知道他去了哪里，大概出差了？”前台的两个姑娘都表示最近几天没看到团藏，猿飞有些失望的低下了头。  
“你怎么还敢来这里？”扉间听到声音，从里面的房间走出来，看到猿飞之后挑起了一边的眉毛，猿飞却不在意他对自己的态度。  
“太好了……您知道团藏在哪吗？”

扉间皱起眉头：“别搞得多熟一样，我可没忘记你这家伙干了什么。”  
猿飞上去抓住扉间的双臂：“拜托你！告诉我！！”  
“滚出去！这里不欢迎你！”  
前台的妹子们看到二当家的发火，都老老实实坐在座位上不敢说话——扉间平时虽不怎么笑，但也不会经常发火，所以一发起火来，那肯定是怒气值已经累积到顶了。

“……”看着猿飞居然这么苦苦哀求曾经与他大打出手过的自己，扉间忍住内心的不耐和怒火，“好，你来会客室——大家都好好做事吧，打扰到你们了，抱歉。”  
跟着扉间走进了会客室，他把这些年如何跟失去记忆的团藏相遇，自己内心的悔恨和补偿，以及两个人在一起时的那些时光都原原本本告诉了扉间。

难怪团藏这几年的状态这么好……扉间垂着眼睛，但心里依然对猿飞曾经干的那些事很不爽。  
“最近团藏一直住在我大哥家，不过他上次走了之后，也再没联系过我。”  
猿飞听到这样的回答，握紧了拳头：“我知道我对不起他……一开始我只想占有他，可是在伤害了他以后，我却发现……我真的爱上了他。团藏他……活得太苦了，所以、所以我想用我的一辈子来补偿他！所以——请带我去千手柱间住的地方吧！”

扉间其实也有点担心团藏，毕竟自己那个大哥……他在性这方面还是比较了解柱间的，估计团藏已经被柱间搞上床了。  
就在这时，柱间突然打来了电话。  
“喂？扉间啊，今天小鬼们说要来，一会儿六点钟你去学校接他们吧，正好咱俩也很久没吃顿饭了。”  
听起来柱间心情不错。

“大哥，团藏现在在你那里吗？”  
柱间笑着点了点头：“是啊，他在我这看书呢。”  
说完，柱间看向天花板，他已经先把团藏的尸体搬到刚放到阁楼的冰柜里了，而且也一次性遣散了所有的家政人员，包括跟随了千手家四十年的老管家，支付了他们一大笔薪水。  
柱间挂了电话，看着电脑屏幕上的事务所的探头所拍下的情况。  
然后他拨通了另一个电话。

晚上，扉间开车带着猿飞和三个孩子去往柱间的家，在车上他又打了一次电话问罗砂要不要去，听声音罗砂还在医院，他只能说句辛苦了，隔空亲几口，然后挂断。  
“这个大叔是谁啊？”三个大小伙子挤在一起打联机游戏，鸣人抬起头看了猿飞一眼，问道。  
“哦，是你们柱间爹地的一个客户，今晚一起去谈点事情。”

在路上堵了两个小时，扉间放在零钱盒里的烟都少了一半，总算是到了柱间家，却发现平时都会在门口替他们停车的管家没在这里等着，而且佣人也都不在。穿过院子，走进客厅后，柱间穿着围裙正在把一个煲汤的坛子端到饭桌上。  
他似乎有点累。  
“啊，这么慢啊。”  
柱间带着微笑看着归来的几个人。

“哇！爹地好棒！这些都是爹地做的吗？”小伙子们立刻脱了鞋，跑到餐厅，在饭桌前坐下，今天柱间似乎做了很多菜，把长长的桌子摆了个满，“那当然——不过吃之前先要去洗手。”  
柱间把坛子摆好，吹了吹冒热气的手套，对着还在玄关的两个成年人说，“你们也去洗手吧，一会儿开饭了。”

“那个，团藏在这吗？”猿飞急切地问道，“在这里的吧？！”  
柱间眯着眼看着他，“刚才还在，不过他说要趁着关门之前去趟图书馆，所以出去了。”  
“那我等他回来！”猿飞握紧了拳头，“我可以不吃东西的！打扰了！”  
柱间恢复了笑容，他一把拉住猿飞：“没关系，来了就是客人。扉间，带他参观参观这里。”

等到喧闹慢慢平息下来，四个人落座后，扉间拉好厨房的门。  
“团藏到底去哪了？”  
柱间盛汤的手一顿，然后依旧是笑眯眯地回答：“去图书馆了。”  
“别骗我！”扉间低声的质问道，“团藏从来没有晚上出门的习惯。而且，你见到猿飞的反应也太镇定了，你是不是知道他要来？而且，管家呢？佣人呢？为什么只有你一个人在家里？”

“咚——！”菜刀从肉馅中抬起，又重重嵌进了案板里，柱间有些不耐烦地看着他，“他们在哪里，跟你有什么关系？团藏有没有晚上出门的习惯我不知道，但他就是出去了。你在用这种口气问我话之前，先考虑一下你自己的身份吧。”  
柱间有些阴阳怪气的回答让扉间打心底里发毛，他只能默默退出了厨房，回到餐桌上。

晚餐在诡异的气氛中结束，柱间似乎很开心地收拾着餐桌上的残羹，扉间没什么胃口，只喝了一点汤。  
猿飞似乎是饿了一天，紧绷的神经松散了下来，羞耻地吃了好多。  
当然，最能吃的还是三个正在长身体的娃娃：“爹地做饭真的超好吃！”  
柱间笑着回答：“是啊，我的手艺很棒吧？——你们去楼上打游戏吧。”

直到深夜十一点，猿飞依然坐在正对着玄关的椅子上。  
“这么晚了团藏还不回来……”猿飞跺了跺脚，站起来，“会不会出什么事了？”拿了张纸巾擦了擦额头上的汗珠，猿飞走到客厅的垃圾筒旁边，“啊！——”  
柱间打开灯，看着因为自己突然出现在面前而大惊失色的猿飞，“这么晚了，你也去睡觉吧。”

“不，我要等团藏回来……而且，他会不会出什么事了？有给你打电话吗？不然……该死的，我还是出去找他好了。”  
柱间看着猿飞自乱阵脚的样子，慢慢皱起了眉头。  
啊……这个人还真是执着到烦人。  
“别担心，或许是回自己家拿什么东西了。这么晚了，来客房睡吧，明天他自己就回来了。”  
“也、也好……真是非常抱歉，打扰了……”

第二天一早，本来约定一起去附近的篮球场打篮球的佐助在吃过早餐后突然肚子痛。  
“那你在家休息吧，我俩自己去吧！中午再回来看你！”鸣人这样说道。  
佐助有些不甘心地窝在床上：“好吧……”

“是不是感冒了？”柱间摸了摸佐助的额头，“不烫啊……嗯，大概是昨晚吃多了吧……”柱间从药盒里拿出了一片药，“吃这个，肠胃能好受点。”

团藏还是没回来……  
猿飞一早就穿好衣服，打了个车往团藏家的方向去，他重新打了一次团藏的手机，还是关机。  
他靠在车窗上，身心俱疲地闭上了眼睛。  
想起第一次在boys house见到团藏的时候，他知道那满是忧郁的双眼的主人，一定渴望着被什么人爱着。后来实在抑制不住想见他，想拥有他，却伤害了他。

本以为这辈子再也无法面对他，猿飞心灰意冷地沉溺于酒精麻醉的短暂欢愉中。清醒是偶尔的，清醒的时候就站在团藏家的公寓围墙外，看着那扇窗户明明暗暗，看着团藏和扉间一起走入大楼，电梯一格一格上升着，似乎能听到电梯门开，团藏拿出钥匙开门的声音，还有那低沉的、令他念念不忘的笑声。

已经连续一个月都是团藏自己回家了。  
猿飞已经跟门口的几个保安混得很熟，经常带几条烟什么的过来。  
“一开始我俩还寻思你是偷窥狂，哈哈。”  
猿飞陪着笑，挂了一滴汗：嘛，也差不多性质吧……再等等吧，等到有机会，等到能亲口跟他说句话。  
“你还真是执着啊。”保安小哥抽着烟调侃着。  
“……没办法啊，心诚所致，金石为开嘛。”

一天晚上，团藏还是独自回家，猿飞看着他走路踉踉跄跄的，而且摸出钥匙插了半天也没打开门，然后晃了晃就倒在了地上。  
这、这不就是他等了很久的机会吗？？猿飞一路加速度跑过去，拦腰抱起团藏，还没站起来差点被浓烈的酒味熏晕，而且看团藏的脸色差得要命，他赶紧打了120，讲了半天居然还没说到重点。

“不要以为自己还年轻就放纵自己喝这么多酒！酒精中毒会死人的！”被年迈的医生劈头盖脸骂了一顿的猿飞委屈地看着病房里还在昏迷的团藏。  
“是是是……下次不会了。”  
卑躬屈膝地把老医生伺候走，猿飞赶紧进到病房里，看着团藏苍白的脸。  
两个月了，他终于第一次看到了团藏的正脸，第一次如此近距离地重新触碰到他——那正是他日思夜想的人。

“呜……”团藏睁开眼睛。  
“醒了吗？”猿飞抬起头，看到团藏漂亮的眼睛，一下子睡意全无，“太好了！”  
“唔……”团藏摁住了阵阵作痛的太阳穴，他看着猿飞，“你是谁？”  
“……？！”信息量太大一时没有来得及处理，猿飞像是死机了一样睁着显示屏看着团藏，毫无反应。  
“先生？？”团藏侧着头看他。

“太好了……”一定是上天给了他重新做人的机会！！猿飞在心里为自己打CALL，他压抑住激动，“我是猿飞日斩。”  
“猿飞先生啊……我姓志村，志村团藏。”  
修长的手指那么近距离的放在自己面前，猿飞伸出手，握住团藏的手。  
“这么说，我昨天的确喝了挺多……谢谢你啊，要是没有你，我大概已经死了。”

“？”团藏不可置信的看着面前的男人，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，我爱你。”猿飞有点紧张，他迫切的注视着团藏的眼睛。  
被看的脸上火辣辣的，团藏别过头，眼神左右躲闪，“别开玩笑了……”似乎找到了什么理由，团藏把它当做盾牌挡在面前，“我是个男人。”  
“我也是男人啊。”猿飞并没觉得有什么不对。  
“那、那你再说一遍。”团藏的眼神飘到左边，猿飞就看向他的左眼，飘到右边，就看向他的右眼，终于团藏只能盯着地面。  
“我爱你。”  
“……为什么？”其实很想知道自己被爱的原因，这些日子，他其实对猿飞也有些许的好感。  
“为什么？我想想。”猿飞仔细看着他，“大概因为……是你吧。”

【分析】  
团藏平时说话时候的声音算是中音，激动的时候会变高音，但是在床上会不由自主变成压抑的低音，猿飞曾经用了一个星期来找能让团藏发出最性感的低音的那个点……但每次都在没等把团藏送上天之前就提前射精……  
因为不管是不是最性感的那个低音，团藏呻吟的时候都是大写的欲火焚身+老公我还要……

【剧场】  
两个人到外地旅游。因为地方比较偏，所以没有高档酒店，只能住小旅馆。洗过澡之后，两个人亲着亲着就滚到了床上。  
“等、等一下……隔音不好……呜~”团藏还没说完，就又被猿飞亲了个晕头转向。  
“好啦，我知道了——声音大不还是你叫的。”猿飞下床打开电视，把电视剧的声音调到最大，“行了吧？”

【剧场】  
“……哎哟我的天啊，我都把电视剧声音调这么大了，你放开喊两嗓子不行吗？”抱着团藏的屁股，耳朵里只有抽插时发出的声音和电视剧里女主角的自白，闭上眼睛猿飞还以为自己是在操电视里的人。  
“可、可我……啊~啊——就是……唔！”团藏憋得眼泪都快出来了，“啊！！！啊啊~~~~~呜~~~~”【x

【剧场】  
“这里的景色真不错啊，空气也很清新。”神清气爽地爬上山顶，猿飞踏着脚下的一块石头，整个人朝气蓬勃青春焕发跟十几岁小伙子似的。  
团藏扶着腰一点一点扶着旁边的树干，好不容易才跟上来。  
“啊，你好慢啊。”猿飞伸手抓住团藏的胳膊，两个人互相扶持着，突如其来的一阵山风吹的团藏几乎睁不开眼睛。

现实。  
“团藏？你在家吗？！！”  
猿飞用力捶着那扇紧闭的防盗门。他按过门铃了……一直没有人来开，他拿出还没来得及还给团藏的钥匙打开门。  
“团藏！你在吗？！你在的吧！！”  
崩溃地把屋子翻了个底朝天，猿飞瘫坐在地上，终于悲伤地大哭了起来。  
“你到底……在哪……”

与此同时，一辆计程车正赶往柱间的家。

玖辛奈下了计程车，她应约到了千手家外面的门卫室，昨天晚上柱间给她打过一个电话，让她来取水门曾经放在这里的东西。  
可究竟是什么呢……  
玖辛奈打开了用报纸层层包裹着的东西，是一个MP3？她带上耳机，打开后里面只有一个音频文件，命名为“最后的minako”。  
“最后的……minako？？？”

“水门？”  
电话拨通，是柱间的声音！柱间在叫水门的名字！  
“……柱间……？？柱间是你吗？”过了很久，水门的声音才突兀的响起。  
那个声音……天哪，玖辛奈捂住嘴巴，他什么时候变得这么憔悴了。而且，这个声音……跟她最后一次见到的已经变成女人的水门不同，这究竟是……  
“啊，水门，你没事真是太好了。是我，我是千手柱间。”柱间松了一口气，“你现在还好吗？”

“呜呜……”水门小声的抽泣着，“你为什么要丢下我一个人……为什么要送我回来……”  
柱间柔声说着：“宝宝，老公现在事务所出了点问题，为了保护你，所以不得已才撇清关系，连扉间现在都离职了。”  
水门的哭声越来越大，玖辛奈听着那充满委屈和悲伤的哭声，心几乎要碎了，水门……你究竟为了什么……

“……我可以跟你一起分担啊，你知道吗，我有多么想你……”水门哭着说道，“你现在一定很痛苦吧……”  
柱间的声音有些为难：“是啊……这几天被警察搞得团团转，对了，宝宝，我可以信任你吗……这件事我连扉间都没告诉过。”  
“老公，我会为你保守秘密的。”水门擦了擦眼泪，坚定的回答道。

“那，接下来的话你要听好……”  
玖辛奈睁大了眼睛，她没想到千手柱间居然是这么卑劣的人，明明自己的事务所经营地有条不紊，就算作了帐，他也大可以把锅推到底下的员工身上，可是……却这么骗水门——

“……”水门已经很久没有开口了，过了一会儿，他才慢慢说，“那，老公，那个装有证据的东西，现在……”  
“是的，在你身上……”柱间叹了口气，“如果还在我这里，那只要我……”  
“别说了……”水门下定了决心，“我来替你吧……让我代替你……去死，反正我这幅身体也活不了几年了。”

“宝宝！怎么可以！”柱间激动地没控制住声音，玖辛奈赶紧把耳机拿下来，揉了揉差点震聋的左耳，继续听，“这是我工作上的失误！你明天把东西寄给我吧！反正我……活了这么久，能跟你相识，能这么爱你……是我活到这个岁数最幸福的事。”  
“……”水门好像吃下了什么。

“宝宝？你在干什么？！”

“安眠药……”水门突然又带着哭腔说道，“我有好多话想跟你说啊……可是……”  
“宝宝！快去吐出来啊！不要干这种傻事！”柱间大吼着，却被水门柔软的声音阻断。  
“……我真的好对不起玖辛奈……如果不是我，如果不是我……”  
“宝宝……”  
“能陪陪我吗？我想听你的声音……”

“宝宝……你吃了多少安眠药……”  
“我把那个瓶子里的都吃下去了……有几十颗……唔……”  
在临走前塞给水门的综合药瓶，大概装有50颗强效安眠药的样子，柱间勾起嘴角，也真不愧是水门对自己的一片心意啊……  
“那，宝宝，老公还想告诉你一件事，撑着听完，好吗？”  
玖辛奈发现，水门已经很久没有说话了。

“水门啊……真是个傻孩子，不过，刚才告诉你的话里，只有一句是真的。”打火机的声音，玖辛奈几乎能想象得到，柱间在电话那头悠闲的点燃了香烟，“那就是，我真的厌倦这种生活了，尤其是照顾一个快残废的没用小鬼——你已经活不了多久了，知道吗？与其被照顾几年之后身体衰竭而死，不如自己了断……”

“！”耳机里突然传来了一声巨响，柱间似乎也吓了一跳，“喂喂，还没死吗？”  
刚才的声音，应该是手机掉落在地上的声音，然后是什么缓缓爬行的声音，越来越慢。玖辛奈屏住呼吸，柱间也没有再说话，两个人似乎都在静静的等待着电话那头的声音彻底消失，这二十多秒特别的漫长，然后一切归于寂静。

在听到水门彻底没有了声音之后，柱间突然疯狂地大笑了起来。

——玖辛奈扯掉耳机，向柱间的家里走去。新派来站岗的门卫拦住了她：“不好意思，这位小姐，老板说过，闲杂人等不能进入这里。”  
玖辛奈从包里掏出刀子，先是冲着他们挥了几下，然后用刀尖指着自己：“让开！别拦着我！不然我就当场死在这里！”

“……我这么做，不全是为了那个我曾经深爱着的男人，也是为了鸣人。”玖辛奈警惕地转过身，一步步退向客厅，然后她飞快跑进了客厅，反锁了大门。  
她不再说话，看了看屋内的情形。  
“扉间律师？！”玖辛奈跑到楼梯前，看到了扉间倒在那里。  
“告诉我！究竟发生了什么！”玖辛奈大声的问道，“为什么……你的腿上有枪伤……”

两小时前。  
鸣人和我爱罗抱着篮球出门，家里只剩下柱间、扉间和在房间休息的佐助三人。  
“大哥！你告诉我吧！团藏究竟去了哪里？！”扉间不死心地拉住柱间的胳膊，“他是我最得意的学生……我教过的所有人里面，已经没有人比他更用功，更出色了！他不能出事！”  
柱间不为所动，他想了想，回过头走近了扉间，然后用手轻轻按住了扉间的腹部。

“我愚蠢的弟弟啊……”柱间微笑着，“虽然不多，但他不就在你的这里吗？”  
扉间愣了好一会儿，他慢慢睁大眼睛，瞳孔缩成了一个圆点。  
“呕——”扉间跪在地上，一只手按压着肚子，一只手抠着喉咙。  
柱间满足地看着弟弟的反应：“真不愧是我的弟弟，这么快就明白了……没错……他的肉……我是说团藏的肉，好吃吗？”

“你这个……变态……”扉间几乎要把内脏吐出来，眼泪不断落在地毯上，还没等到落下，就被柔软的地毯吮吸地一干二净。  
“每个人都有自己的秘密……你为什么一定要这么追根究底呢？”柱间摸着那湿漉漉的脸，“你如果再傻一点就好了，像你大哥三十年前那样……一无所知地就死了……什么也不知道，死得那么幸福……”  
“——！！！”

“嗯，你的大哥，千手柱间……”柱间似乎沉迷于三十年前的回忆里。  
惨案发生的当时，宇智波斑将枪口慢慢指向自己，然后像是电流一样的东西通过了全身之后，他的灵魂就被转换到了柱间的身体里，然后此时新的柱间抓住斑的手，扣下了扳机。  
“柱间啊……这种感觉真好……真想一直活在你的身体里……”

柱间从大衣内侧的口袋里掏出一把手枪：“我就是为了这一刻，才把你们都找来这里……扉间啊，不要怪我——来，别动，把手举起来！”  
扉间慢慢举起手，冷汗顺着两鬓流了下来，突然，他一记闪身飞踢，将柱间手中的手枪踢落。  
“啧！”  
没想到扉间会这么不老实！

两个人一起扑向了手枪的方向。  
挣扎间，扉间用尽全身力量想要压制柱间，他艰难地说：“其实我早就觉得你不对劲了！”  
“什么？！”  
“——你还不知道吧，我和大哥之间实际上相差三岁！”  
柱间瞪大了眼睛，似乎想到什么一样，瞳孔收缩起来。  
“但是登记的时候年龄写错了，所以——你一直说我们相差两岁！那是因为你根本不是真的大哥，你看到的是身份证上记载错误的年龄！！”  
说完，扉间想要快速从怀里掏出什么。

“砰——！！！”  
听到两人争执出来查看的佐助正要从楼上下来阻止，这声枪响立刻让他吓得无法动弹。  
扉间急呼一声，慢慢捂住下腹，从指缝中汩汩地流出鲜血。  
“中弹了吗？可恶……”扉间向后跌坐倒下，他痛苦地捂住中弹的部位，蜷缩成了一团，脸上的血色一下褪去，变成了虚弱的惨白，冷汗把前额的头发打湿，凌乱地黏在额头上。  
柱间用手枪指着佐助的脑袋：“下来吧，我的族人，现在，正式轮到你登场了。”

不过，当佐助下来的时候，柱间本能的向后退了一步，默默看着这一切的扉间嗤笑道：“哼，是因为佐助跟泉奈很像，而你又亲手杀了泉奈的缘故吗——真是现世报啊，宇智波斑——不，恐怕连斑也只是沦为你的容器的可怜人罢了。”  
“闭嘴！你这家伙懂什么！！”柱间露出狰狞的表情，又向扉间的大腿开了一枪，“这只是小小的惩罚——扉间，你再多说一句话，我就一枪打死你。”  
扉间闷哼一声，彻底蜷缩成了一团，也没有多余的力气说话，只能勉强睁开眼睛，眼睁睁看着佐助被柱间一把掐住脖子。

“三十年前，我已经掐死过这张脸一次了。”柱间冷冷地贴着佐助的脸，在他耳边说道，“再来多少，我也不会怕——不过还真是有趣呢，上一次的时候，斑残存的意识也是这么在我脑内抗拒，果真是兄弟情深，就算魂飞魄散也不忘保护自己的弟弟。”  
佐助在楼上偷听了一些内容，他大概了解到，面前这个披着柱间外皮的男人，里面的肮脏灵魂是自己的本家——宇智波一族的先祖，他的灵魂已经不知经过了多少人的身体，而在千手柱间之前的，是自己父亲的爷爷以及只在照片上见过的宇智波斑！  
可恶！  
难道这个人的下一个目标是自己吗……  
然而没等他多想，就被柱间掐住脖子，带到了楼上。

在公园跟鸣人和我爱罗打着篮球，佐助努力让自己抛掉一周前那段恐怖却模糊的记忆。  
是的，柱间身体里的那个男人应该已经确确实实死了。  
光是扉间了解到的，现在使用柱间的身体作为容易的那个灵魂，亲手杀死或者是设计害死了至少有七个人——这其中包括三十年前的斑、柱间、泉奈，五年前的水门以及……团藏。  
这么说来，十多年前失踪的镜——扉间曾经的得意门生，大抵也是死在了那个人的手里。

佐助摇了摇头。  
他知道自己现在很清醒，自己的意识还在。  
所以……一切真的结束了吧。

“那今晚就让孩子们在我家吧。”罗砂提议道，“玖辛奈小姐不介意的话，就住在加瑠罗以前的房间吧。”  
玖辛奈将脸边的长发挽到耳后，她摇了摇头：“让鸣人跟孩子们去吧，我就不掺和了——家里还有一堆事情要做呢。”  
罗砂点点头。  
雪越下越大，将扉间送回医院后，招了一辆计程车，玖辛奈独自一人先回家了。

选了很久，才用钥匙打开了家门。  
玖辛奈走进房门，将平底鞋脱下，锁上房门，一屁股坐进了宽大的沙发里。  
她下意识用手推了一下鼻梁，才发现已经不需要戴眼镜了，看来这个习惯一定要快点改正。  
“女人的身体吗……”玖辛奈眯着眼睛，用纤细的手指挡住窗外的冬阳，“不过，也不算失败……”

柱间给玖辛奈打了电话，要她第二天到门卫室取东西，就断定以玖辛奈的性格，在听了心爱的男人如何被自己玩死后，一定会不顾一切来找自己讨个说法。  
除了佐助之外，玖辛奈也是他的转生目标——这个女人拥有健康的身体和靓丽的外表，更重要的是，由于几个孩子与自己家族的联系，也使她有更多的机会可以重新接触千手或者宇智波家……不过，那将是她之后才要考虑的事情。  
现在的玖辛奈走进浴室，慢慢脱下了包裹在完美身躯上的冬装裙，对着镜子里女人的裸体，她舔了舔丰润的嘴唇，动作却有些僵硬，好像身体里有什么东西在抗拒她这么做。  
“真是完美的身体啊……只是，身体的主人一如从前的那两个一样不驯，哈哈，这也蛮有趣的。”

一年后。  
“拓真啊……”水户摸了摸儿子的头，“真的决定要回国吗？”  
拓真点了点头：“我就是为了能够帮助二叔，才特意选择跟父亲当年一样的专业。”  
闭上眼睛，水户想起了第一次遇到柱间时的情形，那时候他还是个有点土里土气的开朗的傻小子，古铜色的皮肤，一口白牙，虽然自己口口声声说他土，但是……他笑起来真的很好看。  
“我叫千手柱间！”  
记忆中的他笑着说。

“千手拓真先生吗？”  
“是的，千手扉间叔叔让我来这里找他。”  
拓真想到登机前，妈妈曾经对他说：你长大了，以后就要靠自己的力量飞往这个世界的每个角落了……你的工作能力妈妈相信，但是你要记住，对于感情这种事情一定要慎重，不要辜负那些喜欢你的人。

扉间从办公室里出来：“拓真啊，这边。”

“你妈妈最近身体还好吗？”扉间的腿不太好，拓真知道，似乎是一年前得知父亲在家里自杀后，因为打击太大而从楼梯摔下时落下的毛病。  
“妈妈身体很好，还要我带特产来给您。”  
扉间看着面前长得跟柱间年轻时如出一辙的人，眼眶似乎蒙上了一层透明的雾：“看到你现在长大，大哥应该也会很欣慰了……”  
拓真不明所以：“我爸不是前几年才见过我嘛。”  
“是三十一年。”扉间慢慢闭上双眼，他的脑海中浮现出了童年时，大哥带着自己在乡间的土路上跑着，因为自己年幼，大哥刻意放慢脚步等着自己。  
直到再长大一些……  
“拓真啊，你就留在这里吧，晚上我带你回大哥以前的房子——继承手续是不是上次回来办过了？”  
“是的，可是，那么大的房子，我一个人住？”

“二叔要不你也搬过来？”拓真拎着行李，用钥匙打开大门。  
扉间说：“你要是害怕一个人住这种大房子，我就过来陪你住一阵子。”  
“呃……这么大的房子，肯定要请家政服务吧，我一个人也打扫不过来啊。”  
扉间看着拓真好奇的摸着古物架上那些名贵的摆设，笑着说：“那我还是搬回来好了，你在国外生活习惯了，不适应的地方我来照应。”  
“——太好了！”

“妈！今天毕业旅行！我跟佐助他们一个星期后回来！”  
鸣人刚下飞机，赶紧打开手机，发现手机里有五六个未接来电，是玖辛奈打来的。  
“好，跟朋友玩的开心一点——还有，别忘了给妈妈带纪念品。”  
玖辛奈看着英文版的法典，挂上电话后，她又给扉间打了电话。

“是玖辛奈啊？我刚听说我爱罗跟鸣人他们去毕业旅行了？”  
“是啊，现在的孩子真不好管，说走就走。”玖辛奈笑着，手指绞着电话线，说道。

“我下个星期要飞x国，去做个演讲。”  
“是吗？那我跟罗砂一定得去捧场。”玖辛奈微笑着。  
“早知道你们也要跟来，我已经定了三个人的机票了。”

一阵寒暄。  
挂了电话后，玖辛奈只围了一条浴巾，躺在沙发上看书。  
她已经改掉扶眼镜的习惯，也适应了穿女式内衣，钱呢，也够用……水门一死，自己转给他的两百万至少还可以得到其中的一半——毕竟鸣人是水门的亲生儿子，想必水门的父母也大方接济自己吧。

不过……  
下一个容器是谁呢？这种问题还是等三十年后再考虑吧。

在团藏的墓前摆了一束香槟玫瑰，猿飞的双手抄进西装口袋里。  
“……你是美丽的女人~并非因为你是我的女人……你是美丽的女人~只要能和你在一起~我将无所畏惧……”  
他一如既往哼着那旋律欢快的歌，尾音却变得悠扬而绵长，随着脚步声的远去，那越发浓郁的悲伤的歌声也慢慢融入了夕阳中。

全文完


End file.
